My Weeping Willow
by magykfan94
Summary: A new danger has awakened, and it's up to the ninja to help stop it, along with two new allies who hold a connection to it.
1. Mysterious Guests

**Hey Everyone! Hmmmmm, let's see...well this is (obviously) the beginning of a Ninjago fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (except the idea for this story)**

**XXXX**

Cold...that's all I felt as I silently traversed through the forest. My toes felt numb as they padded through the soft snow, despite my thick leather boots. The nearly frozen appendages that were my fingers held my bow within the death grip of my left hand.

My coal colored eyes scanned the forest, trained to spot the slightest movement. The tiniest sounds were being caught by my ears. There was nothing. No wind to rustle the leafless branches. No bird singing its winter tune. No babbling brook snaking through the trees. The only sounds were my quiet breath and the crunch of snow when I took a step. The only movement I caught was my breath forming clouds of white in the frigid air. All was peaceful, but it was unnerving. I haven't seen anything since noon when I shot an unsuspecting squirrel, its body now hanging from my belt.

That's when I heard it! _SNAP!_ A tree branch above my head gave a sickening crack, shortly followed by a handful of pops and snaps. My eyes shot upward, but the darkness of twilight prevented me from seeing what my newfound prey was. My hands were quick to retrieve an arrow and notch it into my bow, ready to attack.

Suddenly, a dark figure landed at the foot of the tree. The majority of his face was hidden by a hood and thick scarf, but just one look into those black eyes and I smiled. "You broke my concentration Enzo. Plus you probably scared off any game in the area."

He lowered his scarf and sighed, "Willow, you and I both know there hasn't been anything all day."

"Not true. I got a squirrel around lunch time," I shot back, smirking at my brother.

"And why did you run off like that? I had to spend the whole day looking for you," he returned sternly, his mouth set in a hard-line.

I gave him a weak smile before saying, "I'm sorry, but I thought that I would find something if I went deeper into the woods."

"Well you scared me. One minute you were there, and the next you were gone." Looking up into his eyes, I saw worry and fear evident in his gaze. "You know as well as I do that it's not safe."

I rested my hand on his shoulder and replied, "Again, I'm sorry. Next time I'll let you know before I 'run off.'" I tried to walk past him and continue through the forest, but Enzo placed his hand firmly on my shoulder.

"No, it's getting dark. We should be heading home, incase any of _them _show up."

I rolled my eyes at him. "C'mon, just a few more minutes. It'd be a waste to leave with such a small catch, considering we've been out all day." I gave him my most pleading look, hoping he would reconsider.

No such luck, Enzo simply turned me around and began leading me in the direction of the village. "No, we're going home. You know Gran doesn't like us out after dark, and the sun has almost completely set. Besides, it's like you said, 'I probably scared off any game in the area.'"

I glanced over at him, seeing a brief spark of playfulness in his eyes. But as soon as I caught it, his stoney exterior returned. _And here I thought he was gonna start acting like old times, before... _I stopped the thought right there before it continued, already feeling myself get choked up.

The wind began to pick up about half-way home, rustling the branches above. It bit at my cheeks, making them red from the cold. Enzo noticed and handed me his scarf, which I took graciously.

"That's why Gran tells us to bring them you know."

"Yeah, I know. I forgot mine this morning." He gave a soft grunt in response and the conversation ended there.

When the night-time gloom fully set in, I inched closer to my brother. I hated being in the woods after dark. That's when _they _come out to hunt, and I don't feel like becoming a part of the food chain.

I instantly felt more at ease when I saw a light in the distance. As Enzo and I approached it, the light began to divide into the pinpricks of windows, slowly growing with every step we took. _Gran's gonna be mad with us when we get to the inn._ I thought grimly as we entered the village.

By now it was snowing, the snow flakes blanketing the ground in pure white. I stuck my tongue out, letting the frozen crystals melt in my mouth. Enzo just raised an eyebrow at me, but remained silent. The streets were deserted, not a soul in sight. The only sign of life were the street lamps glowing in the town square, not to mention the occasional cat that slunk by. Everyone must have either turned in for the night or gone to the inn for a last-minute drink. I really hope there aren't many people at the inn, it would just make things worse with an audience.

A warm glow emitted from the windows when we arrived at the inn. I smiled at the sweet smell of warm bread. It wafted through the air, making my mouth water and my stomach churn with hunger.

Enzo looked over at me and said, "Don't expect to get any of that bread tonight, she'll probably be angry."

"Yeah, I know, but it smells so good!" I groaned, wanting nothing more than the source of the delicious aroma that danced around my nostrils.

He chuckled slightly and replied, "C'mon, we better go inside and face the music."

I sighed and followed him through the old wooden door. As soon as we were inside, the outside cold melted from my bones. The low crackle of the fire and the gentle clink of glasses was the soundtrack of the small but cozy inn. There were a few customers, some at the bar, others sitting around the fire. It seemed rather peaceful, until the door to the kitchen opened.

With her graying hair tied back in a loose bun, our grandmother walked through the door. A tray of that deliciously scented bread was in her arms, the crust a golden brown in the warm light. She spotted us immediately, almost dropping the tray in her surprise. She placed it on the counter and rushed over to us so quickly that Enzo and I had barely enough time to remove our coats before she was in front of us. Her sudden movement made a few of the patrons look up, but they quickly returned to their drinks once they realized it wasn't anything serious.

"Where have you two been? It's well after dark!" She exclaimed, worry in her pale grey eyes.

"Sorry Gran, Willow disappeared and I spent most of the afternoon tracking her down."

Her eyes were suddenly on me and immediately changed from worried to angry. "And where did you run off to, young lady? You know that you and your brother are supposed to stick together when you're out hunting."

"I didn't go far Gran. I just went a little deeper into the woods. There wasn't much game today, and I thought I could find some if I went past our usual hunting grounds."

She sighed and replied, "Yes, well while you were stomping around the forest, your brother was looking high and low for you, wasting time. You two could've been here, helping me with the customers. It's been busy today, and I really needed the help."

"Busy? But it's never busy. Why today?" Enzo asked, obviously as perplexed as I was. We rarely have a huge crowd, just the locals from around town, maybe a priest or two from the Northern Temple, and the occasional traveler.

"Yes, practically everyone came in today," Gran answered, her initial anger beginning to melt, "We have some rather unique visitors staying with us this evening, and people were coming in all day just to try to get a glimpse of them."

Curious, I glanced up at the staircase that lead up to the rooms on the second floor that we rented out to travelers. _I wonder who's so important that the whole town came in today?_ I thought as I began to make my way to the stairs. Just as I placed my hand on the railing, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Gran grinning at me.

"Ah, ah, ah, you're not going up there now. They're asleep by now, and I won't have my dear grand-daughter be rude and barge in on them in the middle of their slumbers."

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Alright Gran, I get it. No snooping around."

She led me into the kitchen, took my bow and quiver, and handed me a dirty glass and a dishrag from the sink. "Besides, since you were late in getting home, you have to clean all the dirty glasses before you go to bed."

"What? But Gran, these are going to take all night!" I protested, looking at the mountain of filthy cups that were piling in the sink.

"Then you better get started. If you had been here earlier today, you'd have had them done by now."

"But what about Enzo? He was late too!"

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be scrubbing the bar and the tables until they shine." Just as she was about to leave the kitchen, she turned back and stated, "And get that squirrel off of your belt and into the meat locker before it spoils. We don't need to be getting people sick with rotten meat."

Once she opened the door I looked at the sink and groaned, "Ugh, this is going to take forever."

Before I began my arduous task, I made my way through the cluttered kitchen towards the back door. I practically sprinted through the frozen air to our meat locker in the backyard. Inside I was quick in getting the squirrel hung on one of the hooks before rushing back into the warm kitchen.

I slowly walked over to the sink and began scrubbing the filthy cups, be ridding them of leftover alcohol and the spit of their drinkers. It didn't take long for my hands to become soapy and wrinkled from the dishwater. It also didn't take much time for the room to smell of overly scented dishwater soap. The smell was like concentrated flowers mixed with cheap perfume. It was awful, I had to practically hold my breath to keep from breathing in the head-ache inducing scent.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I finished with my chore. I exited the kitchen and was shocked to find my brother slumped in a chair, fast asleep. His face was placed against one of the tables, a small trickle of drool coming from his mouth. "Poor Enzo, he must have fallen asleep hours ago," I muttered as I grabbed his coat from the coat rack and draped it over his shoulders. I ruffled his messy snow-white hair before heading upstairs to my room.

I tried to be quiet as I ascended the staircase to the third floor where Gran, Enzo, and my rooms were, but the floor boards were creaking with every step I took. Swiftly, I passed Gran's room and into mine at the end of the hallway. Inside, I instantly changed into a long-sleeved shirt and some sweat pants, leaving my clothes fall to the floor, waiting to be placed in the hamper tomorrow when I woke up.

As I crawled under my thick, quilted blanket, my mind wandered and began thinking about our mysterious guests. I racked my brain, trying to think of every celebrity in Ninjago I knew of, and began to make some guesses. Most of my ideas were ruled out on the basis that either Gran or Enzo or myself would've known before they'd shown up of their arrival.

Actually, I did manage to think of one group of people who the guests could possibly be, but it was a preposterous thought. What purpose would they have of coming? There was no known danger in the village. That would be their only reason for coming. Suddenly, my eyes grew heavy with sleep. But before I allowed my self to enter the realm of dreams, as single thought rang through my mind, _There's no way it could be the Ninja..._

**XXXX**

**Well, there's the first chapter. That's all for now!**


	2. First Impressions

**Here's the second chapter, you know what to do.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this story.**

**XXXX**

_RIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING!_

I groaned, the alarm clock piercing my ears with its shrieking wail. My hand lazily reached over to the night stand and turned off the infernal contraption. Across the room I heard my comrade, Jay, make some comment about wishing for five more minutes. I slowly walked over to his bed and shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. It did not work, he simply rolled over and buried himself under the covers.

"Jay, five minutes will not change anything, now get up," I said, hoping he would awake. No such luck, he would not budge.

Looking outside the window, I saw that it was snowing. It gave me an idea, but before I acted upon it, I flipped up the cover on my arm and turned on my humor switch. It can not hurt to have an alibi, correct?

Stealthily, I crept over to the window and opened it, allowing the frigid air to enter our warm room. I scooped up some snow on the window sill and formed a few snowballs. Once I had a small arsenal of the frozen spheres, I took one in my hand and turned to Jay, who began to snore very loudly.

"This should wake him up," I muttered as I began pelting him with the snowballs.

As soon as they hit him, Jay cried out in surprise and fell off of the bed, kicking and punching at his frozen enemy. Once he realized that he was not in danger he calmed down. I think. He wasn't kicking or punching, so I took that as a sign that he relaxed at least a little bit. He just laid there, panting heavily.

With my humor switch on, I could not help but laugh. The sudden sound immediately caught his attention. His head snapped to my direction and his eyes narrowed, his mind putting the pieces together as to what happened.

"What the brick man?" he shouted indignantly.

I simply flipped up my arm cover, turned off my humor switch, and replied, "You did not wake up when the alarm went off or when I used conventional methods, so I resorted to an unconventional method, which provided positive results."

He folded his arms and muttered something a long the lines of, "Yeah, well you didn't have to throw snowballs at me."

I chuckled and replied, "I heard that, now get dressed. The others are probably up by now."

And I was right, by the time Jay and I changed from our sleep wear to our uniforms, our comrades were already downstairs eating breakfast. The five of them were seated at one of the tables in the back of the inn, near the fire-place.

"Morning guys," Nya greeted cheerily.

"Good morning Nya," Jay responded dreamily, forcing his way past me so he could sit next to her.

"What took you two so long? We're almost finished eating breakfast," Cole asked, taking a bite of the delicious looking pancake that was on the plate before him.

"Yes, my young pupils, you two are rather late this morning," Sensei Wu commented, sipping from a cup of hot tea. He set the cup down on the table and continued with, "We have a long couple of days ahead of us. With the Serpentine no longer posing a threat, we must focus on young Lloyd's training in the art of Spinjitzu." The aforementioned youth looked up at the mention of his name, but quickly returned to his cereal when he realized he was not being spoken to.

"My apologies, but Jay would not wake up at the appropriate time, so I had to improvise."

"Dude! You threw snowballs at me!"

"Well, at least you cooled off for a little bit." Everyone began to laugh at my observation, but I did not see what was funny. He most certainly cooled down when the snowballs hit him. Oh well, sometimes my friend's sense of humor perplexes me.

Suddenly, we heard a new voice say, "Well, it seems like you are all in a more relaxed mood today. I trust you slept well?" We all turned to see the elderly inn keeper, Miss Lin, standing before our table with a plate of more of her appetizing pancakes in her hands. She set the plate in the middle of our table and Jay and I filled our own plates with them, devouring them hungrily.

"So you two are the heavy sleepers of the group," Miss Lin commented with a light chuckle, "Well, you're all lucky you got out of bed before I opened up this old place, or else you'd have another situation similar to yesterday."

Kai shuddered at the memory. "Yeah, definitely don't wanna do that again. Do you know that some lady cut off a piece of my hair yesterday?" I noticed that Nya snickered quietly at her brother's anecdote.

Lloyd simply scoffed at him. "Well, at least you didn't have a bunch of old ladies pinching your cheeks all day!"

Miss Lin cocked an eye brow at the young green ninja and gently scolded, "Now be nice, young man. Some of those old ladies are my friends."

Lloyd's face turned a light shade of pink, I did not know he was capable of changing color, and it caused our kind hostess to fill the air with her light laughter. "Don't worry, I was only joking with you, little one," she then turned to Sensei Wu, "And I would advise that you and your students vacate soon, Wu. My early patrons will be arriving shortly and are likely to cause a commotion if they see you all. The woods will be an excellent place for you to train during the day, and I'm sure my grandchildren will not mind being your guides whilst you're visiting."

Sensei Wu stood up and bowed to Miss Lin. "Thank you for your kindness, Lin. I am glad that not all of my old comrades have forgotten me."

She bowed back, messing up her bun slightly, and gave Sensei Wu a knowing smile. "Well, we wouldn't be where we are now with out your father. It should be I who is giving thanks." Something within my deeper programming told me that she had a double meaning to her words, but now was not the time to read into them. Right now was the time to finish breakfast so that we could begin to train Lloyd.

Once we, well Jay and I, finished breakfast we made our way to the kitchen where Miss Lin said the back door was. She told us that we should be able to find her grandchildren by the creek in the woods right behind the inn. As we exited the inn she called out, "If you don't find them right away, check the trees, they like to climb them."

It did not take long for us to get lost in the seclusion of the forest. Everything looked the same to me; just trees and snow. Birds could be heard chirping about in the branches above. Little forest critters were scurrying about, minding their own business.

As we traversed the quiet world of white, I heard Kai ask, "So whose bright idea was it to go into the _woods_ to find the kids who are going to be our guides for the _woods_?"

Nya shook her head and replied, "Calm down Kai, we'll find them. The creek can't be far; just be patient."

Jay then got close to Kai and added dreamily, "Yeah Kai, Nya's right. You need to be patient."

Kai pushed him away from himself and muttered, "Whatever," ending the brief conversation there.

We came upon the creek shortly. It was a fair-sized body of water, cutting a steady path through the trees. It was not quite cold enough for the water to completely freeze, so chunks of ice floated sluggishly down the creek. A few reeds broke through the snow around the water's edge. Looking up and down the shore line we saw a few small animals indulging themselves with a drink, but no people could be seen anywhere.

"See? I told you this was a bad idea," Kai muttered impatiently.

"Oh, shut it Kai," Cole spat back, "Just because they aren't here the second we arrive doesn't mean they aren't close by. We just have to find them. Besides, Miss Lin said to check the trees if we didn't find them right away."

"Cole is correct," I reaffirmed, "She did indeed tell us to check the trees if we were to locate her grandchildren."

And so began the quest for Miss Lin's grandchildren, which was actually much more difficult than we initially thought. To start, my comrades and I did not know either of their names, so it was not like we could call out to them. The other issue was that we did not know our way around the forest, and none of us were very keen on splitting up to find these people. We spent a good amount of time debating on whether to divide into groups and go searching for them.

In the end, though we did not appreciate that the situation arose, all of us agreed to split up. Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu chose to stay on the ground around the creek. My three brothers and I broke into two groups; Cole with Jay, leaving Kai and myself. My falcon was instructed to circle the woods and report if he saw anything. In an instant, I was leaping through the branches, my crimson ally as my only company.

For a while we did not see anything out of the ordinary, which made Kai more angry. Then suddenly, I saw a flash of light blue, only a few yards away. "Kai, stop. I think I saw something." I directed to where I saw the blue and we immediately crossed the distance.

At the new tree we could not see any hint of a human's presence, that is, until Kai spotted something. "Hey Zane, come check this out. Seems like one of our guides is messing with us."

I looked past him and saw an arrow lodged in the trunk of the tree. A piece of paper was attached to it. On the note in small, neat words were:

_Catch me if you can._

_From,_

_Your Guide_

After pondering the short message, I said, "Hm, it seems as though our elusive comrade wishes to engage in a contest of some sorts."

In that instance, I felt a light breeze by my cheek followed by a low _thunk. _I looked towards the trunk and saw yet another arrow, with it another message.

_What was your first clue, genius? _

_By the way, you better hurry up and finish reading this. _

_I'm probably long gone by now._

_~Bye_

"Great, just great, this kid is gonna send us on a wild goose chase through the woods," Kai groaned loudly before beginning a long and rather random monologue in a hushed and angered voice.

I chose to ignore his hot-headed rant and contacted my falcon. When he responded, I instructed for him to help us track down our mysterious archer. In a short amount of time he found us, gesturing to follow him through the trees. It felt like hours as we dashed from branch to branch, the trees blurring together in shades of brown, green, and white. There was no sign of the archer anywhere and I was beginning to grow worried that we would not find our way back to the others.

That concern, however, disappeared when I heard the sound of flowing water. My feathered friend had led us back to the creek, our comrades standing by its banks. They were surrounding two people whom I did not recognize. The one was a male wearing a navy blue jacket, his hood up and a scarf covering the lower half of his face. He did not seem to be holding a weapon, but that did not mean he was not hiding one. His stance suggested that he was irritated with his partner. She was in a light blue coat, her hood up and her face covered as well. And she was another story completely. In her hand was a long bow, a quiver of arrows on her back. She stood with such an air of confidence, she almost looked like a female version of Kai. Could she have been the archer Kai and I were chasing? I do not know, but I am sure I will find out in just a few short moments.

**XXXX**

**Oooooh, cliffhanger. I just love making cliffhangers. Any who, ta ta for now!**


	3. Introductions

**Here's chapter 3, and I gotta say, thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

**XXXX**

This day has not been going according to plan. While I was positioned to fight, my fukiya* hidden up my sleeve, Willow was just standing next to me as if being surrounded by ninja was nothing new. Then again, this hair-brained scheme was her idea, so I shouldn't be surprised.

Why I let her talk me into these things, I don't know. Maybe it is because she is my little sister, all I have left besides Gran. When that avalanche took our parents ten years ago, I promised myself to always protect her. To never let anything bad happen to her. She states that I have changed since our parents' death, that I have become colder. While that may be true, she has changed as well. Her laid-back and easy-going demeanor is nothing but a façade. The loss of our parents still haunts her dreams. I have heard her weeping moans in the late hours of night with tortured ears, praying for her suffering to end, for her dreams are something I cannot protect her from.

Any who, back to the task at hand. The five strangers before us were glaring angrily, waiting for us to make our move. The tension in the air was so thick, I could've cut it with a knife if I so desired. With all the anticipation around us, I almost didn't notice the ivory and crimson figures joining our other 'comrades.' They must have been the ones Willow was leading on, for a mischievous light entered her ebony eyes as she glanced at them.

"So you finally caught up? About time. I was beginning to think you'd never show," she said to them.

The ninja in white replied in realization, "So you are the archer we were following! Which means that you two are probably our guides, Miss Lin's grandchildren."

"And so what if we are?" Willow challenged.

"Wait! I thought Miss Lin's grandchildren were two little kids, not teenagers," the red ninja commented, his voice a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"She never specified what age her grandchildren were, Kai," the dark-haired ninja countered, his black clothes and scythe making him resemble a reaper from one of Gran's old ghost stories.

"Well, if they really are our guides, why did they drag us around the woods?" the final ninja, the one in blue, asked. His simple question caused him and his three comrades to start arguing. The other three: a girl, an elderly man, and a young boy, looked upon them with irritation in their eyes.

At this moment, I stepped in, not appreciating the fact that they were speaking as if Willow and I were not before them. "Ahem, let me explain," all of their attention immediately came back to us, "My name is Enzo, and this is my sister, Willow. She thought it would be funny if we played a 'joke' on you, and sadly convinced me into joining her."

"Oh, stop acting innocent Enzo," Willow piped in, rolling her eyes at me, "Admit that you thought it was funny."

I advanced on her. "No it was not. Gran had asked us to wait by the creek, and you deliberately disobeyed her. How do you think she will act when she finds out? And consider this, last night's incident is still fresh in her mind."

She simply gave me a wry smirk. "Oh, I think I'll be fine. Letting Gran know will also get you in trouble because you 'let yourself' get talked into my idea. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Being caught up in our argument, I did not notice that the old man had disappeared. That is, until I felt someone grab the back of my coat and lift me off of the ground.

Glancing back, I saw the man holding me and Willow in the air. He was giving us a stern look as he said, "Enough! Both of you will be reprimanded when I tell your grandmother about this later. But for now," he set us on the ground, "let us get down to business. I am Sensei Wu, and the four you two led through this place are my current students."

He gestured to the ninja and instructed, "Ninja! Introduce yourselves."

The first to step forward was the reaper-like ninja. He smiled and said, "The name's Cole, nice to meet you."

I simply nodded in response, already giving mine and Willow's names. My sister, on the other hand, stuck her hand out and shook his. "Nice to meet you too."

Next was the cerulean one. He greeted, "I'm Jay," he turned to me and continued, "Dude, how did you get those darts to cross that distance?"

I smirked slightly, revealing my fukiya to him. "With this. If you like, I can teach you."

His eyes lit up as he exclaimed, "Aw, sweet! Thanks man!"

"No problem."

The white ninja was next to approach us. He nodded to us both before saying, "My name is Zane. Willow, you are a highly skilled archer and I look forward to getting to know you and Enzo."

I saw Willow smile under her scarf and reply, "Thank you, I look forward as well."

And last, but not least, was our crimson friend. He seemed to be avoiding us and wouldn't offer his name right away. The girl with the black bobbed haircut elbowed him and whispered, "Don't be rude, introduce yourself."

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Kai."

_Hm, not very polite, now is he? _I thought as I gave a brief nod, acknowledging that I heard him.

Of course, Willow couldn't greet him with a simple gesture. Instead, she walked right up to him, getting very deep into his personal space, and said, "Hey, I'm sorry about that little detour. I was only messing around, if that's why you're miffed."

"Whatever."

"Are you only capable of one word answers?"

Kai smirked at her and replied haughtily, "No."

"Lovely." Willow huffed and glared at him, but as she glanced towards the youngest of our guests, her aggravation instantly melted. She knelt by the young boy in green and cooed, "Oh, aren't you adorable? And what's your name, little guy?"

The boy looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm Lloyd Garmadon, the fabled Green Ninja! And I am not adorable! I am fierce! And strong!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure you are, you little cutey!" She tousled his white blonde hair, earning a death glare, before turning to the red-clad girl.

The girl had an apologetic look on her face as she said, "I'm Nya. Sorry about my brother's rudeness."

My sister laughed and replied, "Oh, he'll be fine. I bet he's just sore that he got fooled by a girl."

"Hey! I bet you couldn't do it again Shorty!" Kai challenged.

This won't end well. Willow knows these woods better than anyone, even better than the old geezers who have hunted here their whole lives. That's why it was so infuriating trying to track her down last night. Once she disappears, it's nearly impossible to find her. I really hope he knows what he's getting into, because I do, and it's not pretty.

Not just that, but he called her short. If there's one thing you should never do, it's call my sister short. It's a death wish. Period.

Willow simply smirked at him, but I saw a raging fire burning in her eyes. She's going to utterly humiliate him, I just know it. "You wanna bet? Okay, let's bet. You have three minutes to find me, or I'll douse that fiery cockiness of yours."

Kai gave her an identical smirk, a flame of his own shining bright in his amber eyes as he agreed to the terms of their wager. She told all of us to close our eyes, not wanting anyone to help Kai with the bet. At first, I didn't hear anything, it was like she vanished into thin air. The sound of one of her arrows slicing the air and lodging itself in a tree alerted me that it was safe to open my eyes. The others gradually followed suit. Sure enough, Willow was nowhere to be seen. Kai found the arrow, one of Willow's iconic notes was attached to it. He quickly skimmed over its contents, growled, and then trampled through the trees. Within seconds, he was out of sight, but not out of mind. His obnoxious stomping was surely scaring away all of the animals. I guess there won't be any hunting in this area for a while.

I picked up the note, which he had haphazardly dropped to the ground, and read it out loud. "'Tick toc. Tick toc. Time is running out, oh foolish one,'" I looked up at the others and said, "I hope your friend knows what he's getting into. Willow doesn't mess around when it comes to the forest. She'll humiliate him before this is all over."

"I am not surprised, your sister did not seem to be bluffing," Zane replied, scanning the forest for Willow.

"It's his own fault, he provoked her," Cole added, his eyes cast upwards to the trees.

No one else provided another comment, they were all too busy trying to find Willow for themselves. I, too, began looking for her. Examining the ground, it was obvious that she wasn't hiding in the bushes. Nope, her tracks ended at the base of a nearby tree, its branches low enough for her to easily climb.

_Okay, so she's in the trees. The question now is, where? _I thought, checking every branch for her. I didn't see anything; none of the snow had been shifted on the limbs. The sound of breaking twigs wasn't filling the air, minus Kai's trudging around. It was mind boggling; there was not a single trace of her anywhere.

_Where is she? It's as if she didn't move from that first tree she climbed. _That's when it hit me. Of course! I looked up at the first tree, and sure enough, I could just make out my sister's form crouched in a thick cluster of branches half-way up.

I glanced at the others, and was a little surprised to see that two of them were casting subtle looks at my sister. The one was Sensei Wu. No surprise there, actually. He probably spotted her right away. He had a contemplative look on his face, as if trying to guess her next move.

The other was that white ninja, Zane. When his eyes made contact with Willow's form, he smirked, like the whole situation was funny to him. Watching him look up at her set off warning signals in my mind. His gaze seemed to linger a little too long for my taste. Those ice blue orbs held too much appraisal within them. I made a mental note to keep an eye on him, to see if he would try to make a move on my sister.

The others had not spotted Willow yet, their gazes still frantically searching to forest for my elusive sibling.

At that moment, I heard the easily recognizable sound of Kai stumbling back to us. He was fuming, one could just barely make out the smoke escaping from his ears. Angrily, he shouted, "Come on Shorty! I know you're close by!"

"Having fun, Kai?" the green-clad boy, Lloyd, asked mockingly as he laughed at his ruby colored friend.

"Shut it, Lloyd! Not right now!"

Zane then spoke up, adding, "Kai, why do you not check around where she was last standing?"

At first I wondered what angle he was playing at, but then I realized that he was luring his friend into my sister's clutches. So much for 'brothers in arms,' I guess. And here I thought these guys were supposed to be thick as thieves.

I looked up to my sister, trying to guess her next move, but I was too late to catch it before she acted upon her impulses. Relentlessly, Willow began shaking the branches, the snow becoming dislodged. The frozen dust fell upon Kai, half burrying him in an icy prison. The other ninja rushed to his side, trying to see if he was okay. Once they confirmed that his condition was not critical, they burst with laughter, telling their friend that he got what he deserved. Even I cracked a smile, enjoying this hilarious event.

With all of the grace of a cat, my sister leaped to the ground, landing lightly on her feet. She approached her opponent, standing before him in all her glory. She smiled and said, "That's what happens when people call me short, got it?" Kai avoided her gaze, glaring at the ground.

Willow rolled her eyes and knelt before him, offering her hand to help him out of the snow. "No hard feelings, okay?"

His gaze rose to her hand, staring at it for an insufferable amount of time. At first he did not move, but then he smiled and took her hand in his, using it to help him out of the snow. "Alright, no hard feelings."

Sensei Wu then cleared his throat and interjected, "Now, if all of the introductions and delays are out of the way, may we begin Lloyd's training?"

**XXXX**

**And there we have it, Chapter 3. The next one will be up as soon as possible!**

***Fukiya: blow darts**


	4. Just A Boy

**WOOT, chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ninjago is not mine.**

**XXXX**

_Well, this turned out to be boring, _I thought as I sat high in a branch, watching the ninja train. To be honest, I have no idea what's going on, they just seem to be doing basic sparring. If that's all they're going to be doing for the next few days, then they should've just stayed where ever they came from! Not only that, but they're scaring off all the game! How are Enzo and I supposed to get meat for the inn when all the animals have run off?

Speaking of my brother, he seems just as bored as I am. His face is as blank as ever, I can't even read any emotion in his dark eyes. While I'm sitting up in the trees looking for a stray bird to fly by, he's using his fukiya to blow darts at some leaves hanging low on the tree across from him. That's shocking, he never wastes darts like that! He says it's a hassle to find them if he shoots them off randomly.

Around noon, I climbed out of the tree and joined the others for lunch. Miraculously, the ninja managed to catch some fish in the creek. I'm surprised all their noise didn't frighten them off as well. Once they gathered their catch with a few nets, Enzo and I led them back to the inn. It was rather quiet, the ninja spoke among themselves and Enzo and I remained silent. Over hearing their words, I managed to gather some information about why they were here. From what I could understand, they were training Lloyd, who was some legendary ninja. He needed to become a master of Spinjitzu so he could face his father, the fearsome Lord Garmadon, in combat for the safety of Ninjago.

_I thought his last name sounded familiar, _I thought as I contemplated all of this. Well, it definately explains why they were only sparring, young Lloyd probably doesn't know anything about fighting. Not only that, but I bet they have prepare him mentally so he can face his father. The thought was unbearable; if I had to do something like that, I don't know what I'd do.

"That poor boy," I whispered to Enzo, trying to not let the ninja know I overheard them, "He's training to be a ninja just so he can defeat his dad."

"What?" Enzo asked, not understanding my statement.

"Haven't you been listening? Lloyd is the son of Lord Garmadon, the Dark Lord, the guy who wants to destroy Ninjago!"

"Your point?"

I groaned and exclaimed under my breath, "My point is that he has to fight his father. No child should have to do that, no matter what their destiny is."

My brother rolled his eyes and sighed, "Willow, you should know this by now, not everyone has an ideal childhood. If that is his fate, then so be it. There's no point in getting upset, it can't be helped."

_How...how could he say that? Lloyd is just a little kid! He's got to be about the same age Enzo and I were when we...when we lost our parents. He shouldn't have to do this! _"Enzo! He's just a boy!"

I rushed off as soon as I said it, too angry and upset to bother waiting for my brother's apathetic response. Hot tears began to boil my tear ducts, threatening to run down my cheeks. I eventually began to slow down, not that I was running very fast anyway, the others far behind me. Beginning to grow tired, I sat down at the base of a tree. Sitting there, hidden the seclusion of the forest, I allowed my emotions to spill out in fresh tears. Thinking of the horror Lloyd would one day face brought up excruciatingly painful memories of my family, back when everything was normal. As my cheeks became drenched, I removed my scarf, using it to dry my face. But no matter how hard I tried, my tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Suddenly, my ears faintly caught something, just above a whisper. Was it a cough? I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin. Standing before me was one of the ninja. The white one, I think his name was Zane. Looking around, I realized that the rest of them weren't with him. _How did he find me? _That simple thought made me remember that I had been sobbing not too long ago and that I must look horribly ridiculous right now.

"Excuse me, Willow, but, why did you run off like that? And why are you crying?" he asked innocently, kneeling down before me.

I sniffed and replied bluntly, "None of your business."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, replying, "I believe that you are lying. Before I came to find you, I heard Enzo mention something about you and Lloyd after you ran off."

"And? What of it? Why should you care? You're helping to prepare him for something horrible."

"I do not understand, but what do you mean by 'something horrible?'"

My gaze turned sharp as I spat back, "Oh, don't give me that! You ninja, all of you, you're training him so he can fight his father!"

Zane was taken aback by my response. "I am sorry, but if we do not prepare him, then Lord Garmadon will destroy Ninjago."

"Yes, I understand that it's his duty, his destiny, to defeat his father. But think about it? Think about what he's going through; that's his father, for goodness sake! Evil or not, he will always be Lloyd's dad."

For awhile, he just knelt there, silent. Then he looked me straight in the eye and said quietly, "I have thought about it, and I do not like it either," he then added, "I think I now have an idea of why you feel this way."

"I doubt it." I know I should be nicer to him, he is a guest after all. It's just that I'm still so upset, and he has the gall to say he knows how I'm feeling!

Suddenly, he outstretched a gloved hand and gently grasped one of my hands within it, squeezing it slightly. "You have lost someone precious, correct?"

"How did you-?"

"It is written all over your face," he interjected, "Not only that, but I can hear it in your voice. Now answer the question."

Reluctantly, I answered, "Yes, my parents died ten years ago in an avalanche. Enzo and I were six."

He gave me an apologetic look, "I am sorry to hear that. I too, lost a parent. My father passed on many years ago."

"And your mother?"

"I never knew her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too..." Now I feel even worse than before! Here I am, being as rude as one can be, and he's been so calm and collected during this whole situation. He's even tried to comfort me a little.

"It is alright. I have learned to live without knowing who she was. And my father will always be with me, in here." He pointed to his chest, emphasizing that his love for his father will keep him close.

"No, besides that. I have been immensely rude to you. You are a guest, and I was wrong to treat you in such a manner. I am incredibly sorry for the way I have been acting."

He smiled and stood up, offering his hand and helping me up. "It is alright. You have every reason to disapprove of what we are doing to young Lloyd. You see, the story is more tragic than you think."

We began to head back to the others as I asked, "What do you mean?"

Zane sighed and replied, "Not only is Lloyd the son of Lord Garmadon, but he is also the nephew of Sensei Wu, Garmadon's brother."

My eyebrows rising in disbelief, I exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

"Yes, the whole family is being torn apart, just because of a simple accident many years ago." It was then that he told me of how Lord Garmadon became evil. The tale just made me feel more sympathetic for Lloyd. I could only imagine the turmoil spiraling inside of him.

As we trekked the forest, I began to hear signs of the others. We shortly came upon them, my brother leading the group. His eyes spoke louder than words. He was not amused.

"There you are! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you. BOTH of you!"

I bowed my head low, knowing that it was all my fault and replied, "I'm sorry brother. I just had to blow off some steam, that's all."

"Yes, and I followed to make sure she was alright," Zane added.

Enzo looked between us suspiciously, I could tell he wasn't buying it, despite the fact that we were telling the truth. Once he was done he told us not to run off again and that we had to hurry home before the fish spoiled. Zane and I nodded and joined the group, following him back to the inn. I could hear the other ninja whispering behind our backs, discussing what they thought really happened, ostracizing the two of us. Well this is just great! In front, a fuming Enzo. Behind, gossiping ninja. That left Zane and myself to stand in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say.

Luckily, we came upon the backyard of the inn shortly. I instantly felt more relaxed upon seeing the old stone building, curling smoke escaping from the chimney. Gran has had the place for years, since before I was born. I occasionally have a fond memory of when my parents were around, helping Gran much like Enzo and I do today. As we drew closer to the inn, I began hearing the sounds of many people inside. _Gran was right! Everyone's come just to see these guys._ I thought as we quietly entered through the kitchen door.

Inside, the sound of impatient patrons whirled all around, making my ears ring. "Well, you guys definitely cannot go out into the main room," Enzo commented, glaring slightly at the door that led to the source of the racket, "Luckily, we have a staircase back here that leads up your rooms. You guys can use it to get up there and wait while we prepare lunch." He directed them to the staircase, in which they quickly ascended, leaving the nets of fish on the counter.

Once they were well out of sight, Enzo turned to me, ebony eyes piercing. "Okay, talk. What really happened between you and the white ninja?"

"What? I told you the truth! You don't believe me?" _I knew it! I knew he didn't believe us._

"Sure, I saw the way he was looking at you when you played that prank on Kai. Not only that, but once you ran off, he immediately disappeared."

"So what? We didn't do anything! He was just comforting me because I was upset about Lloyd!" _Why does he have to be so over protective? I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself!_

He eyed me for a few seconds, analyzing what I just said. Eventually, he replied, "Fine, but I'm still keeping an eye on you two."

"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide from you."

"Nothing to hide from who?" Enzo and I turned to see Gran enter the kitchen, a frazzled look on her face. I guess it was a good thing we arrived when we did.

"Nothing Gran. Enzo and I were just having a little conversation," I answered, trying to change the subject.

It worked, for Gran simply said, "Alright, now you two change out of those wet clothes and prepare that fish I see over there. That should make a nice lunch for our guests. By the way, where are they?"

"They used the staircase in here to avoid the crowd," Enzo answered, already ascending the stairs.

I quickly followed, making a bee-line to my room. I instantly shed my coat, hanging it on my doorknob. My bow and quiver were next to go, being set up against my bed side table. The next things to go were my boots, socks, and gloves, followed closely by my thick wool sweater and my soft leather pants. I placed my boots in the corner to dry and placed my gloves and wet clothes in my hamper so they could be washed later.

Standing in nothing but my underclothes, I rushed to my closet and found a black long-sleeved shirt, covering my upper half with it. I then found a sleeveless green dress and placed that upon my body as well. Running a hand through my hair, I realized that it had become a nest of knots while I was in the forest. I walked over to the top of my dresser and grabbed my hair brush. Once I unbraided it, I used the brush to detangle the knots that had woven their way into my blindingly white hair. Once my hair was tangle-free, I reworked it into a braid that ended half-way down my back. Slipping on a pair of black flats, I headed back down into the kitchen.

Downstairs I saw Enzo, preparing some of the fish to be cooked. No longer in his coat and heavy clothes, he was now wearing a brown sweater and jeans. His mid-length hair was now held back in a low pony-tail as well. "Hey Willow," he called over to me, "prepare the oven. These fish are almost ready to be baked."

I nodded and preheated the oven to 350 degrees. Realizing that my brother was making his delicious herbed fish bake, I gathered all of the ingredients needed for the dish. I then sat on a nearby stool and left my brother to work his magic with the ingredients and make the mixture he was going to spoon over the fish before he placed it in the over.

Watching him prepare the fish, I heard him humming a sweet tune. It made me smile, for I thought Enzo had a beautiful voice, and I hate that he no longer sings to people. The closest thing he'll do to singing is humming; nothing more. It's a shame, really, because I know how much he loves music. He's told me that singing reminds him of mother, who always used to sing to us every night before we went to sleep, and that it hurts to remember.

Shortly after he placed the dish in the oven, I heard footsteps coming down the staircase and into the kitchen. I turned and saw the four ninja enter, Lloyd and Nya following close behind. To my surprise, they were wearing average clothing, not ninja suits. Long-sleeved shirts, jackets, jeans; there was no way anyone could possibly think they were ninja. For awhile they just stood at the base of the staircase, gaping at Enzo and I. We both checked ourselves over, making sure we had nothing odd on ourselves. There was nothing. I wonder what they could be staring at?

"You know, it's impolite to stare," Enzo informed them, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"My apologies, but your hair, it is like starlight," Zane said, not taking his eyes off of us. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at his comment. I glanced and saw my brother's piercing eyes flickering between him and myself. I knew he wouldn't overlook a comment like that; he doesn't miss a thing.

"Yeah, why is it white? Did you dye it?" Jay asked.

At that moment, the door opened, revealing Gran again. She must've overheard Jay's question, for she said, "No, their hair color is natural. It has always been that way, we don't know why. When they were younger, my daughter, son-in-law, and I used to joke around and say that the spirits had touched them at birth, turning their hair white."

"Gran. Please..." Enzo pleaded, his cheeks tinted a light pink. I will never let him forget this moment, just because he got embarrassed. Gran simply chuckled and left the kitchen, attending to the crowd.

The ninja snickered slightly at the tale. "That's a weird story," Lloyd said, a confused look on his face, "How could the spirits change their hair color, just by touching them?"

"It is because the spirits have strong powers, nephew, ones that work in strange and mysterious ways." We all turned and saw Sensei Wu, dressed no differently than before, descend the steps into the kitchen. "But one thing is for sure," he continued, "everything they do has a reason behind it. So if the tale were true, then there would be an interesting future in store for Enzo and Willow."

I saw a spark in his eyes as he answered his nephew's question. Did what he say have a deeper meaning? It seemed like it, but if so, what was it? I racked my brain, but I couldn't think of an answer to my question.

My thoughts immediately shifted when I heard the timer next to the oven go off, signaling that the fish was done. Enzo grabbed some oven mitts and pulled the steaming tray out of the oven. He set it on the counter and grabbed some parsley-dipped lemon slices, placing them around the fish. He then pulled some plates and silver ware out of the cupboard and drawers, exclaiming, "Lunch time! Hope you guys enjoy!"

**XXXX**

**There you go! I'm beginning to realize that these chapters are getting longer and longer lol ta ta for now!**

**BTW, if anyone wonders where I got Enzo's fish recipe from, I googled it. It's called 'Herbed Fish Bake' if you wanna try to find it.**


	5. Sanctum

**Hey all! Here's chapter 5! It's nice and long to make up for how long it took to update. Any who, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**XXXX**

My comrades and I immediately grabbed the plates and silver ware, crowding around the appetizingly looking meal Enzo had made us. Willow chuckled lightly as she gave us each a piece. Her mood has lifted immensely compared to how she was back in the forest. "Wow, you guys must be starving!" she commented while filling some glasses with water, placing one by each of our plates.

Sensei Wu politely declined, "I am sorry, but would it be too much trouble for a cup of tea instead?"

"No, not at all. Coming right up!" Her long braid whipping behind her when she turned, Willow began to fill a tea-pot with water, placing it on the stove to boil. She then sat back down on the stool where we first saw her, not partaking in her brother's delicious meal.

"Hey Willow, aren't you gonna eat something?" Cole asked, swallowing a bite of his lunch.

She simply shook her head, answering, "Nah, I'll eat a little later. Once I make this tea I have to go out and help Gran with that crowd." With a smirk on her face she turned to her brother, who had been silent this whole time, watching us intently. She said to him, "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be out there clearing tables, Enzo?"

His blank eyes narrowed slightly, as if she had caught him in some act, but he merely said, "Of course, but I expect you out there helping me in a few minutes."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, now get out there." Enzo quickly grabbed an apron, tied it around his waist, and walked out into the main part of the inn.

At that moment, the loud screech of boiling water came from the stove. Willow took the kettle and poured some of its contents into a small tea-cup, mixing in some tea leaves as well. She offered the hot mixture to Sensei Wu, who accepted it graciously.

"There you go, now if you excuse me," she picked up an apron similar to Enzo's and tied it around her waist, "I have some business to attend to. If you need anything, just call for one of us." As she headed for the door, her foot caught on something, causing her to trip. Luckily, she grabbed the counter next to her, preventing her fall. "Whoops, clumsy me," she laughed nervously.

Once she was out and into the madness, my comrades turned to me, their relaxed countenances melting to wicked grins. "Okay, Mr. Roboto, talk," Kai ordered, a mischevious glow in his eyes.

I rose an eyebrow at him, confused. "What do you mean? Talk about what?"

Nya rolled her eyes at me and answered, "Isn't it obvious? They want you to talk about what happened between you and Willow in the woods."

I was still confused. "But there is nothing to talk about. We told you what happened when we regrouped with you all."

"Uh-huh, sure you did. Come on, Zane, you obviously have a thing for her," Cole commented.

"I do not understand, what do you mean a 'thing' for her?"

"You like her, don't ya?" Jay asked, smirking at me.

"Well, yes, she does seem rather likeable, but what does this have to do with anything?" I do not see the point in all of this. Of course I like Willow. She has not given me a reason not to as of yet.

"Now, do you 'like' her, like her?" Lloyd asked, deciding to join in with my three interviewers.

"What?" _Seriously, that question makes no sense what so ever!_

"Never mind. Anyway, I do wanna know this; why did you run after her like that?" Kai asked. I guessed he realized that I was completely lost and decided to change the subject...a little.

Thankful for the _slight _reprieve, I answered, "She seemed upset when she left us, I wanted to make sure she was okay. Turns out that she does not approve of us training Lloyd to fight Lord Garmadon."

"WHAT?" they all shouted simultaneously.

"But why would she say that? Lord Garmadon is evil!" said Jay, a look of shock on his face.

"Doesn't she know that he's out to destroy Ninjago?" added Kai, disbelief in his voice.

Before this got out of hand, I said, "Yes, she knows all of this, but let me explain. She does not think it is right that Lloyd will have to one day fight his father."

My defence for Willow silenced them. Until Sensei Wu said, "We must all do things we do not wish to do. It is our duty to prepare Lloyd, just like it is his fate to battle Lord Garmadon," he took a long drink of tea before adding, "However, I do feel her pain, for I do not like this anymore than she does. Do not be angry with her, events in her past have taught her to cherish family above all else."

"What events, Uncle?" Lloyd asked, already finished with his lunch.

"I will not say, that is Willow and Enzo's story to tell, not mine."

We all finished the fish quickly, enjoying the rich flavor of the sauce Enzo made for it. Placing our dishes in the sink, we did not know what to do now. We could not go out into the inn, not unless we wished to be swarmed by the townspeople. Going back out into the woods was not an option either. With Enzo and Willow busy here, we could easily get lost. And staying up in our rooms all day is just a bad idea, there is nothing to do up there.

Distracted by our conversation, none of us realized that Lloyd had disappeared from the group. That is, until we heard the unmistakable crash of broken glasses coming from the other room. We snapped our heads over to the door and saw the elusive Green Ninja burst through the door, followed closely by Miss Lin, Enzo, and Willow. They slammed the door shut on the frenzied patrons, barricading it with themselves. Despite that, we could still hear the people on the other side, demanding to see the 'new heroes of Ninjago!' We all just stood there, watching the three just barely keep the mob out, not knowing what to do.

Willow gave Lloyd a stern look and exclaimed, "I thought we told you to stay in here!"

He avoided eye contact and explained, "Sorry, but we were done with lunch, and you said to call if we needed anything."

"I meant shout for something, not go out there! Now they've become a pack of wolves!" Someone heavily built must have rammed into the door, for our three hosts staggered back slightly, quickly reapplying pressure when they regained their senses.

"If you break this door, you're gonna have to pay for it!" Miss Lin barked to the patrons on the other side.

"It won't hold much longer!" Enzo shouted, putting all of his weight against the door, "Willow, take them out into the woods! I'll come get you when it calms down here!"

She nodded, crossing the room and joining us. At that moment, the door made a sickening crack, then fell to the ground. The swarm was instantly flooding the kitchen. "Run!" I do not know who said it, but in an instant my friends and I were racing out the back door and back into the forest.

After a few minutes we slowed down, completely out of breath. I did not recognize anything around us, everything looked the same to me. The creek was well out of ear shot, meaning we were even deeper into the woods than before.

Taking deep breaths, Kai sarcastically exclaimed, "Well, that was fun!"

Looking around, Lloyd asked, "Um, guys? Where's Willow?"

Doing a quick head count, I realized that not only were we missing Willow, but Sensei Wu was nowhere to be seen as well. "This is bad! Very bad!" Jay exclaimed.

"How are we gonna find them?" Nya questioned, worry in her voice.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of footsteps. The noise was getting progressively louder, meaning who or whatever was around was coming closer. We positioned ourselves in fighting stances, just incase this unknown being was hostile. The bushes began to rustle and...

"There you are! I thought I'd never catch up to you guys!" All of us gave a sigh of relief when we saw Willow break through the brush, panting slightly.

"Willow? Where were you?" Kai asked.

"I was following you! I'm just a slow runner, is all," she muttered, giving him a dirty look.

"Whoa! Wait a sec! If you're a slow runner, then how come Zane and I didn't catch up to you this morning?"

Willow rolled her eyes and answered, "Honestly, you guys almost caught me. That falcon of yours, you know, the one you were following? It took a wrong turn at one point. If it hadn't, you two would've caught me for sure!"

"How did you know we were following a falcon?" I asked, curious as to how she knew of my feathered friend.

"I saw him at one point when you two were after me," she answered simply, giving Kai one last glare.

At that point, Lloyd walked up to her and asked, "Do you know what happened to my uncle? He isn't with us either."

Willow answered, "Oh! He never left with us. He's back at the inn with my grandmother and Enzo."

"He must have stayed behind to help them," Cole mentioned, "If that's the case, then there's nothing we can do now."

"Well, what _do_ we do now?" Nya asked.

"Right now we need to find someplace warm. It's way too cold for us to stay out here much longer, not to mention that we have no idea of when my brother will get us. Follow me, there's a cave not too far from here." Rubbing her arms for warmth, Willow began to make a path through the ankle-deep snow.

"Like we have much choice but to follow," Kai muttered under his breath.

Not turning around, Willow said bluntly, "I heard that."

And so we began the slow trip to Willow's cave. The only reason we made little progress was because the farther we walked, the deeper the snow became. The hem of Willow's dress was soaked and she looked nearly frozen with no jacket on. Being polite, I took off my own jacket and came up behind her, draping it around her shoulders. I do not really need it anyway; being a robot, the effects of cold and heat mean little to me when compared to others.

Sliding her arms through the sleeves, she looked up to me and smiled. "Thank you, but what about yourself?"

"It is alright, I do not mind. I am the Ninja of Ice, after all. The cold is my element."

"Alright, if you insist."

I heard a low chuckle rise behind me. Turning, I saw my friends smiling at me. Looking like they would burst with laughter, Kai and Lloyd made motions indicating that I should turn around. _Maybe they want to make sure I know where I am going? But why would they be laughing if that was the case?_

Then Cole winked and gave me a thumbs up sign. _What does that sequence of gestures mean?_

Only when I saw Jay try to offer his coat to Nya, receiving negative results since she was already wearing one, did I realize what they were implying. _Oh no, that is ridiculous! There is no way they could possibly think that-_

"Here we are!" My thought process was cut short by the sound of Willow's voice.

_Thank goodness! Maybe now they will stop... _Expecting to see a cave, I was shocked to see that the only thing we were standing before was a few trees and some bushes. I am sure the others held similar feelings, Willow did say she was leading us to a cave, after all.

"Willow? I don't see a cave. All I see are some trees," Lloyd commented.

"Yeah, you said you'd take us to a cave," Kai added, desiring some shelter from the chilled air. It probably does not help that he is way out of his personal element right now.

Willow trudged over to the bushes and pushed some of their branches aside, revealing a small cave opening. "You didn't even give me a chance to show you where it was hidden," she said jokingly, "Now, come on, unless you want to freeze!"

That was all she needed to say before we all rushed to the opening. Once inside, I began to notice some very peculiar things about the cave. First, it was much larger inside than the opening suggested. Various boxes were lined along the walls. On the right there were hooks nailed into the wall, two coats hanging from them. A few pairs of boots were lined up beneath them. Thick blankets were in the one corner, a pile of logs in another. Hanging above us were a few nets filled with a multitude of dried foods. In the middle of the cave was a fire pit, a hole for the smoke in the ceiling above.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Lloyd exclaimed in amazement.

"Yeah, what is this place? Some sort of hide out?" Cole asked, just as astounded.

Willow smirked at them as she ventured over to the boots, grabbing a pair. "You could say that. Enzo and I use this place as a base if we're out on a long hunting trip. We should be fine here until he comes to get us." She headed over to a box and grabbed a pair of socks out of it, sitting on the cave floor. Slipping off her shoes, Willow wasted no time in getting the socks and the boots onto her feet. "Ah, much better. My feet were beginning to go numb," she sighed, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

Nya and Jay grabbed some logs and took them over to the fire pit, arranging them among the ashes left from previous fires. Kai quickly performed a little Spinjitzu, bringing the logs ablaze in a matter of seconds. Instantly, the cave was filled with a warm glow. We each found a blanket and huddled around the fire, enjoying its heat.

After a few minutes of silence, Kai asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"I guess we just sit and wait for Enzo, right Willow?" Nya said.

Willow nodded and answered, "Yeah, which reminds me, I should probably go and leave him some markers so he knows where to find us." She shrugged off her blanket and headed to one of the boxes, taking out a back pack. Unzipping it, she pulled out a small, two-way radio. She tossed it to me and said, "That's so we can stay in contact if anything happens while I'm gone," she then pointed to the hanging bags and instructed, "If you get food, be sure to hang it back up there so animals can't go after it when we leave."

I guess she forgot that she was still wearing my coat. When she headed over to the coats and picked up the smaller of the two, she stopped herself just before she tried to put it on. "Oh, my bad. Here's your coat Zane." She handed it to me and slipped into her own, zipping it up to her neck.

Walking towards the entrance, she turned back and said, "I'll be back soon. Don't have too much fun without me!" And just like that, she pushed aside the bushes and disappeared from view.

Once she was gone, we busied ourselves by talking about the rather...interesting day we have had so far. I must be very lucky, or my friends must be very forgetful, because the topic did not drift to Willow and myself. Thank goodness, for if they are implying what I think they are, then they must be sorely mistaken. I have no feelings of that nature for my new comrade, I only met her this morning!

After our amusing conversation was finished, we managed to figure out how to get one of the hanging nets down, taking some food from it. Though none of it needed to be cooked, being dried and all, we still set it over the fire because it was cold when we bit into it. The savory smell of cooking meat filled the cave, making our mouths water. Once the meat looked done, we each grabbed our respective piece and began to eat.

Taking a large bite out of his food, Cole mentioned, "Guys, it's been awhile, and Willow hasn't come back yet."

Jay nodded and added, "Yeah, you're right. Zane, why don't you radio her and see what's up."

I picked up the radio and turned it on. "Willow, are you there? You have not come back yet, and we are getting worried."

No answer.

_Maybe she did not hear me?_ "Willow? Can you hear me? Are you there?"

Still no answer.

"This is not a joke! Please answer!"

With the third unanswered message, worried glances were exchanged among us. Where could she be? And why is she not responding?

"Guys, we have to go out and find her," Kai immediately decided, standing up and heading towards the entrance.

The rest of us stood as well, but before we could even get outside, we heard a loud rustling coming from the bushes. It was quickly followed by the sight of a panting Willow.

I had never seen such fear in someone's eyes, she looked like she had seen her worst nightmare. "Put that fire out! It'll find us!" she ordered in a frantic whisper. I quickly put it out with my Spinjitzu, wondering who, or what, could have her put in such a state.

Rushing to one of the boxes, she pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Stay absolutely silent. Don't move. Don't even breathe. We aren't safe right now."

"But wh-" Nya was cut off by Willow's hand covering her mouth.

Desperation in her black eyes, our snowy haired friend answered, "Please, if we survive this, I'll tell you. Just please be quiet."

_What is going on? _My brothers and I were on high alert, waiting for this danger she spoke of. Lloyd hid behind Nya, nervousness plastered to his face. None of us dared to move, not wanting to disobey Willow, who obviously knew much about our foreign enemy.

Ever so slowly, an arrow notched into her bow, Willow crept to the mouth of the cave. She hid behind the bushes, peaking between their branches. Despite the hard stare that she was giving to the outside world, that fear was still present in her eyes. I could just barely hear her mutter hysterically, "What is it doing in the daylight? They usually only come out at nightfall! Oh brick! This is bad! This is very, very bad!"

Her adrenaline must have been racing through her veins, she looked like she would shoot at the slightest movement. At one point, she dropped to the ground, not moving an inch. That single movement made the tension hang through the air so thickly, I could almost see it. Not a single breath could be heard from any of my comrades. _Is this it? _I questioned myself cautiously, _If only my brothers and I had not left the Golden Weapons at the inn! _

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Willow slowly sat up and whispered, "Okay, I think it's gone," she turned to us, "Come on, we better hurry incase it comes back."

Suddenly, we were once again amongst the trees, racing against this unknown threat. Exchanging questioning looks, my friends and I stayed behind Willow, letting her lead us back to the inn. What exactly are we running from? What is this life-threatening danger we are in? More importantly, why does this thing have Willow so frightened?

We stopped for a moment to catch our breaths, and it was our biggest mistake. Behind us, I could hear a low growl. I looked at the others, their faces drained of color. Slowly, ever so slowly, I turned around. Before me was a large beast, wolf-like in stature, standing on its hind legs. The thing was easily two or three times my size. Thick, black fur covered its body from head to toe. Piercing, blood red eyes glared in our direction. Needle-point fangs were protruding from its large, drooling mouth. Razor-sharp claws were dangling from its long arms. In all honesty, it just as terrifying at the Great Devourer!

"RUN!" Willow screamed, bolting through the trees.

The beast howled, the sound piercing through the forest, as it rushed towards us with lightning speed. Following after Willow, all of us tried to place as much distance between this newfound horror and us. It claws slashing wildly, the beast tried to ensnare us in its vice-like grip. No matter how hard we tried, we could not be rid of the monster. While Nya and my brothers pushed forward, Willow, Lloyd and I brought up the rear.

_Run. Just focus on that. Do not worry about anything else! _I kept thinking over and over, willing my robotic limbs to keep pressing forward. It was the only thing I could afford to think of. Any other thought would result in utter demise. Or so I thought...

I suddenly saw a figure run past me. Turning back, I saw Willow racing towards our pursuer at full speed.

_What is she thinking? _That was when I saw young Lloyd, his form collapsed on the ground, the beast not far behind him.

"Lloyd!" As soon as she reached him, Willow picked him up and began running back towards me. Unfortunately, both she and Lloyd were stopped by a defeaning howl. Looking around, I realized that the others had kept running and left us behind. Not only that, but I saw the distinctive shapes of many more beasts appearing through the trees, closing in. Upon that realization, I rushed towards the two of them, prepared to protect my comrades.

As I positioned myself to fight, Willow shouted, "No! There's too many of them! We have to get outta here!" Before I could protest she grabbed my wrist and quickly ran through a thick patch of trees, Lloyd held tightly in her free arm. As expected, the shadows followed after us in a deranged frenzy of teeth and claws.

Up steep hills, across babbling brooks, through leafless bushes; no matter what we did, we could not be rid of the beasts. What was worse; the longer we ran, the slower our pace became! They will be upon us at any moment, I just know it! If we do not lose them soon, we will surely die! Unfortunately, every time I would stop and try to fight back, Willow simply tugged harder on my arm. Why will she not let us fight back? She has her bow and a quiver of arrows, and despite lacking the Shuriken of Ice, I can still use Spinjitzu!

Before I could even come up for a plausible explanation, Willow skidded to a stop. We had entered a clearing, the other side closed off by a towering rock wall, preventing us from escaping. "Not good! There's no way we can climb this in time!" Willow exclaimed, setting Lloyd on the ground. After instructing him to hide in some nearby bushes, she turned to me and asked, "Since you're a ninja, it's safe to assume you know how to fight, right?" I quickly nodded, in which she continued with, "Good, because I'm only good with a bow. Once I run out of arrows, it'll be up to you to hold them off until someone from Sanctum shows up."

"Sanctum? I have never heard of them before." _What is Sanctum? What do they have to do with these monsters?_

"No time to explain! Here they come!" Sure enough, the deadly predators began to emerge from the trees, mouths dripping with saliva and crimson eyes ablaze with murderous intent.

Willow wasted no time in firing a volley of arrows at our enemies, forcing them to slow in their pursuit. I too, rushed right into battle, determined to drive away these nightmarish creatures. Freezing them with my Spinjitzu seemed to work a little, when I actually managed to hit them. After my first few attacks, they seemed to read into my movements, avoiding me if I got too close. They also began to stick to the trees, making it harder for Willow to attack. Unfortunately, if either of us slackened in our assault, they would surely be on us instantaneously.

After what seemed like forever, my legs collapsed from overuse. No matter how hard I tried, my legs would not move. _Well, at least Willow can still fight. _I could not be more wrong. As soon as my knees hit the frozen ground, Willow fired off her final arrow, the tip lodging into a tree after one of the monsters skillfully dodged it. With that single miss, all hopes of making it out of here okay disappeared. My white-haired companion dropped her bow, defeat and fear plaguing her features, and rushed towards me. Draping one of my arms around her shoulders, she half carried, half dragged me to the rock wall.

At that moment, Lloyd emerged from his hiding place, running over to us. Terror dominated his features as he crouched behind Willow. "Where are the others? Why haven't they come back for us?" he nearly shrieked in horror.

"I do not know my friend, I do not know," I responded weakly, unable to do anything but sit against the rock wall and watch our enemies slowly approach us.

"Why hasn't Sanctum shown up yet?" Willow muttered worriedly to herself.

Their claws gleaming and teeth bared, our predators were only a few mere feet from us. Willow forced Lloyd back into the wall, shielding him with her body. Suddenly, she grabbed a hold of my hand, squeezing it tightly. Confused, I looked over at her, but was surprised by what I saw.

Eyes glittering with tears, my comrade whispered, "I'm so sorry." She then closed her eyes and buried her face into my shoulder, waiting for the creatures to attack. Giving her one final look, I turned my head and glared at the monsters, daring them to come closer.

Out of no where, a beam of light shot straight towards the beasts. In the instant it reached them, a handful of the monsters burst into flames, burning until they became nothing more than dust. The remaining nightmares turned towards the direction of the beam, growling angrily.

Emerging from the trees was a small group of five people. The head of the group, a middle-aged man in a long robe, yelled, "Priests! Take down the demons swiftly!"

And swiftly is the only way I can describe the battle. Every time one of their weapons even touched them, the creatures would burst into flames. The newcomers made quick-work of the monsters, making what Willow and I had done look like amateur work.

Once the battle was done, the group made their way over to us. As they approached, I managed to get a good look at them. Four of them were in white robes with blue trim. Each of them was carrying a different weapon. One; a gleaming sword. Another; a razor-sharp axe. One of them was carrying a lance with a pointed tip. And the final one wore a pair of oversized gauntlets. These four all stood closely behind the head of the group. This man wore a reversed version of the other's robes along with a tall matching hat. In his hand was a wooden staff with a deep blue gem fastened to the top.

Upon reaching us, the leader knelt down and smiled. "It's alright now Willow, you and your friends are safe now."

Immediately, Willow eyes shot open and her head snapped towards the man. "Lord Toma!" she exclaimed, recognition filling her eyes,"What are you doing here? I thought you rarely left the Main Temple!"

"Yes, well, I had some business to attend to at the Northern Temple. On our way there, my entourage and I sensed those demons."

While grabbing her fallen bow and helping me stand up, Willow said, "Then I guess we're lucky you were in the area. Those demons almost had us."

Glancing at Lloyd and me this man, Lord Toma, said, "Speaking of which, who are your friends, my dear? I do not believe I have ever seen them before."

"My name is Zane," I introduced, offering my hand to him, "And the little one is named Lloyd. We, along with our friends, are visiting Willow and her family."

Lord Toma shook my hand heartily and replied, "It is nice to meet you Zane, I am sure it is safe to assume that you gathered what my name is. I am the High Priest of Sanctum, an organization designed to eradicate demons, much like the ones seen today," he then smiled at Lloyd and continued, "Hey there, little guy."

"I'm not little. I'm the legendary Green Ninja!" Lloyd shot back indignantly.

For the briefest of moments, Lord Toma and his party all tensed, their gazes becoming sharp. "Ninja? Willow, my child, I was not aware that you associated with anybody of _that _nature." Lord Toma's voice became cold, no longer nice and welcoming like it was only a minute ago.

_What an odd change in character, _I thought as Willow countered, "Their sensei is an old friend of Gran's. They came so Lloyd here could train."

"I see," Lord Toma replied curtly, "If you three don't mind, my entourage and I would like to escort you back to the village, just so nothing happens along the way."

"Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't a trip to the village be out of the way? I wouldn't want to further delay you on your journey to the temple."

Offering his hand, Lord Toma brushed aside Willow's comment by saying, "Nonsense! It's the least we can do! Now let us be going, we don't want to be arriving at night-time."

And so the three of us let Lord Toma and his group take us back to the village. As we traveled back, Willow was the only one to receive any common courtesy from them. Every time Lloyd or I even dared to speak, they would look at us as if we were beneath them. It was very odd, for there was no explanation what so ever for their impolite behavior. Lloyd began making faces behind their backs, and I admit that his antics were rather amusing to watch. He also started making noises when Lord Toma or one of his priests began to speak. Every time they turned to him, he would immediately look the other way, the most innocent looking upon his features. Willow began to watch him as well, smiling at his harmless jokes.

After an hour or so of walking through the trees, I began to notice the distinct outline of the inn. By now it was late in the afternoon, the sky a deep orange from the setting sun. As we approach, I begin to wonder if my friends managed to get back safe as well. Without Willow, they would have had no way of returning. I hope Enzo was able to find them when he came to retrieve all of us.

Those thoughts received their answers soon enough. As soon as we came upon the back door, it flung wide open, Enzo on the other side. He grabbed Willow's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his face into her shoulder. After a few moments of silence, she dropped her bow and returned the gesture. "When the others told me what happened, I was so worried. I thought I lost you sis," he whispered, relief dripping from his words.

Peaking past him, I saw my brothers, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Miss Lin crowded in the kitchen. While my friends rushed towards Lloyd and me, making sure we were okay, Miss Lin and Sensei Wu walked over to Lord Toma and his followers.

"My, this is a surprise! To what do I owe this distinct pleasure, Toma?" Miss Lin asked, obviously disliking this new presence.

"Lady Lin! It's been quite some time since I saw you around the temples," Lord Toma replied.

"You can drop the formalities, Toma. I've been retired for almost ten years. Now kindly answer my question, if you don't mind."

"Yes, well, your grand-daughter and her friends had a run-in with a pack of demons. Luckily, my group and I were able to intervene before things grew ugly. My entourage and I are merely making sure they come back safe and sound."

Giving a too-sweet-to-be-real smile, Miss Lin said, "Well, now that they are back home, I guess you can be on your way. I'm sure you have some urgent business to attend to."

"Not so fast, Lin," Lord Toma countered, "I believe I recognize another familiar face before me. Wu, is that you? It has been a very long time since I've seen you."

Sensei Wu looked up at him and said, "Toma, my how you have grown. You were just a boy the last time I saw you, back when your father was Head Priest."

_Sensei knows Lord Toma? I wonder what their relationship is._

"Yes, I remember, and now I have taken his place since his passing. From what I've heard, you've become a teacher of _Spinjitzu,_" Lord Toma practically spat out the ending of his sentence.

"You have heard correctly. These are my students," Sensei Wu gestured toward us, but did not mention any of our names.

"I see. Wu, you know that you and your _students _are not supposed to be here."

"You are wrong, Toma," Miss Lin interjected, giving Lord Toma a sharp look, "It was decreed that he was not allowed to set foot into any area under Sanctum's control. While this village is close to the Northern Temple, it is not in league with Sanctum. No laws are being broken."

"Yes, well-"

"I think it would be best if you leave, Lord Toma," Miss Lin interrupted, cutting him off.

With out speaking another word, Lord Toma turned and left, his group in tow. We all watched them until they were well out of sight. Once they were gone, Miss Lin said, "It's getting dark, we should head inside."

Once inside, Kai practically shouted, "Okay, what the brick is going on? Who was that guy?"

Instructing us to be quiet, Sensei Wu said, "His name is Lord Toma, and he is the Head Priest of a secret organization named Sanctum."

"What's Sanctum?" Jay asked, a confused look on his face.

"They are an Anti-Demon organization," Enzo answered, standing close to Willow, "They are secretly at war with demons, protecting the world from falling into their hands."

"How long has this organization been around?" I asked.

"Sanctum has been around for many, many years. They were even around before the existence of Ninjago," Miss Lin said solemnly.

"Really? Does that mean they were around before your father, Sensei Wu?" Cole asked.

"Actually, before my father created Spinjitzu and became a ninja, he was a priest for Sanctum."

"What? I never knew that Uncle," Lloyd exclaimed.

"Yes, he developed Spinjitzu as a way to bring order to the chaos that was in the world, if I remember correctly," Willow said, "And afterwards, he retired from Sanctum, becoming a ninja." Sensei Wu simply nodded, confirming her assumption.

"So that's how that freaky Toma guy knew you Sensei," Jay commented, "But why was he acting like a jerk to you?"

"Yes, and why is it that we have never heard of these demons that they fight?" I added.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when we would get to that," Sensei Wu replied grimly, "That is due to Lord Garmadon, sadly. When my brother became evil, Sanctum cut off all ties to my father and I. They did not know that the Great Devourer was responsible for it, and simply assumed that Spinjiztu was a dark art that turned ninja, those who used it, evil. From that moment on, anyone who was affiliated with Sanctum was forbidden to associate with ninja," he then added, "That is also why I never told you about the demons that plague this world. Since Sanctum sends their priests to fight them, it would have only led to issues arising once they found out."

"If that's all true, then aren't you breaking the rules, Miss Lin? From what it sounds like, you used to work for them," Cole said.

"I haven't worked with Sanctum in many years. I retired after the death of my daughter and son-in-law to take care of Enzo and Willow. Besides, when I found out the truth about Lord Garmadon, I began to question Sanctum's motives behind this whole situation."

"Gran hates it when priests come to the inn. They've been trying to convince Enzo and me to join for years," Willow added.

"But it still doesn't make sense! Spinjitzu isn't evil!" Kai exclaimed.

"That may be, but Sanctum is a proud organization. Even if you could prove them wrong, they won't change their mind," Enzo said.

After a brief silence, Miss Lin said, "Well, I think we've spoken enough about this. It's nothing to be worried about, Toma can't cause trouble here."

"I believe Miss Lin is right," Sensei Wu added, "We should have some dinner and then go to bed, for we have all had a long and tiring day today."

And that was exactly what we did. Enzo quickly prepared the rest of the fish from the net, setting a large and overflowing plate on the one counter. He, Miss Lin, and Willow then left the kitchen to attend to the people in the main room, in which I noticed that the broken door from earlier was haphazardly reattached to the door frame. All of us took heaping platefuls of the food, eating heartily. None of us mentioned Sanctum or Lord Toma, knowing it was not the best time to gather any more information. Which was unfortunate for I, along with my comrades, desired to know more about this secret organization.

As soon as we all had our fill, the seven of us headed upstairs and into our rooms. Jay and I quickly changed, crawling into our warm, comfortable beds. Just as Jay was about to turn out the lights, he threatened, "If you wake me up with snowballs tomorrow, I'll switch your arms and legs robot boy."

**XXXX**

**O. M. G. **

**So much information I just attacked you with! But, it was necessary, for I felt like I was dragging on this one day without really moving the plot along. Now I have explained enough to really get the story started. Any who, ta ta for now!**


	6. What Have We Done?

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait. I was on vacation and was unable to bring my laptop with me. But whatever, I'm back, along with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ninjago is not mine.**

**XXXX**

"Willow! There's a letter for you! It's from Zane," I heard Gran call from downstairs. I quickly finished braiding my hair and bounded down the steps and into the inn. Downstairs it was quiet, the inn not yet opened for our early patrons. Stepping into the kitchen I saw Gran baking some rolls, their sweet scent making my mouth water. Enzo was washing some vegetables at the sink, nodding in acknowledgement when I entered. That's when I saw him, that unmistakable falcon of Zane's. Tied to his leg was a note, no doubt from my dear robotic friend.

It has been a good five years since our first encounter in the woods, and the friendship my family and I have with the ninja has done nothing but grow in that time. Unfortunately, visiting has become a difficulty within the past few years. The village became an official base for Sanctum about three years ago. It happened after some priests protected the town from a demon attack, instantly earning its favor and allegiance.

In other words, the ninja are not allowed to set foot anywhere near the place. And since my family and I live in the village, we are _technically _affiliated with Sanctum; meaning that we must not set foot anywhere near them as well. Not like that's an easy task anyway. With them living on a flying ship, it's nearly impossible to locate them. But we make do with sending letters and occasional radio conversations via Zane's falcon.

Despite that obvious disregard for the rules, we chose to keep in contact with our comrades. But why? It is because Enzo and I know the truth about how Lord Garmadon became evil. How it was the Great Devourer's fault; not Spinjitzu's! Gran admitted to once feeling the same about ninja as any other priest. Only when Sensei Wu explained everything to her did she have a change of heart. She only wishes that she had been able to convince at least a few of her fellow priests of the truth before her retirement. But sadly, none of the others were willing to get near, let alone listen to Sensei Wu and his pleas.

I stroked the bird's head, earning a friendly nudge in return, while taking the envelope from his leg. Written on the back is, 'To Willow, From Zane.' I smile at the neat handwriting. While the normal mail from the Spinjitzu Masters is a small sack with a letter from each inside, there have been a few rare occasions when one of them will send a letter out of the blue.

"You should write him back right away, dear," Gran said as I headed upstairs, handing me a roll as she did so.

"Yeah, don't wanna keep your robot boyfriend waiting," Enzo added, the slightest hint of bitterness in his words. He never liked the fact that Zane and I became really close from day one. To prove his point, he constantly mocks our friendship, saying that we are secretly in a relationship.

Not that we are, or anything! Oh, no! Zane and I are only friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

I felt the unmistakable heat of a blush spread to my cheeks as I shot back, "He's not my boyfriend!" Before my brother could reply with an icy come-back, I ran up the two flights of stairs and straight into my room, slamming the door shut.

In the quiet seclusion of my room, I climbed onto my bed, wrapping a small blanket around my shoulders. I then took a bite of the roll Gran had given me. The fluffy pastry blanketed my tongue in a warm sweetness that quickly spread to the rest of my body. Nothing could beat Gran's baking.

Looking outside, I saw a small flurry of snowflakes dancing outside my window. It never stopped snowing here. Sometimes, I wish I had a way to leave this place and go somewhere warm, just see what it was like. A nice sandy beach, some shady palm trees, and a crystal clear ocean that stretched on for miles. Yeah, that sounds wonderful, even if it's only a dream.

Reality has another plan in mind, though. Gran's mentioned that I should try to find a nice boy in town to settle down with, to which I fervently decline, much to her disappointment. I know she wants what's best for me and while I respect her sentiments, I refuse to get married. Especially when my only options are all the same; dull, dim-witted, and nauseatingly bland. But in all honesty, and though I hate to admit it, Gran is probably going to get so fed up with me that she'll just arrange a marriage herself. Not exactly the fairy-tale romance, right?

Enzo will probably have that. I know he likes this pretty brunette whose father owns the butcher shop on the other side of town. And I know she likes him too. When ever we go over to sell the father some meat, she can't take her eyes off of him. And neither can he, for that matter. It's sweet, really, if only they would talk to each other. They'll make a nice couple, once one of them makes the first move that is.

Any who, back to the task at hand: my letter from Zane. While looking at the paper, I thought, _Now if there was a guy like Zane living in the village, I might've taken Gran up on her offer to settle down. And why wouldn't I? He's_ _smart_,_ kind, and strong. His sense of humor is...odd, but it's getting better. He can be naïve about certain things, but that doesn't make me doubt the obvious wisdom he possesses__. Not only that, but ever since we met, he's been a very loyal friend. And he's cute, too. Any of this town's idiots would be lucky to even be half of what he is. _

Realizing where my mind was going, I quickly shook my head, trying to rid myself of its thoughts. It didn't work, for my blush from before came blazing back, furiously spreading across my skin. After a few moments, I managed to clear my head of all thoughts, pushing the impossibility into the deepest corner of my mind. Zane was only a friend, after all.

Taking a shaky breath, I opened his letter, trying to occupy my thoughts with something other than my childish fantasies.

_Willow,_

_I am sorry for not writing back sooner. We have been very busy lately with training Lloyd. He has not mastered Spinjitzu yet, but he is getter closer each day. It should only be a matter of time before he is ready to face Lord Garmadon when he returns._

I grimaced slightly. I still don't approve of my little green friend being trained to fight his father, and I never will. If I could change his fate, I would in a heart beat.

_Besides that, every thing has been as it has always been. Sensei Wu is as cryptic as ever. Kai still holds the high score in Sitar Legend. Cole is becoming quite the dancer. Lloyd still has his obsession with candy, which you do not help by sending him sweets. And finally, Jay and Nya are closer than ever. It is nearly impossible to see them apart._

A small smile played upon my lips. Nothing's changed with any of them. But I noticed that Zane didn't mention anything about how he was doing. Maybe he forgot. I'll ask him when I write back.

_Actually, that is kind of what I want to talk to you about. Jay has been hinting that he wants to propose to Nya, but does not know how to go about doing it. He asked me to write you and get your opinion. He has denied any of our suggestions, and now believes that you are the only one who can help him. It is quite amusing actually; he is going insane trying to come up with something. Which is why I implore you to respond as soon as possible, for I am beginning to fear for his mental well-being._

_Your Friend,_

_Zane_

A proposal, huh? Well, it's about time. He's been with her long enough, about three years now. And I know he's liked her much longer than that. Let's see, there's so many possibilities. It's definitely got to be something simple and intimate. While doing something extravagant is more of Jay's style, I have a feeling Nya would prefer a more private proposal.

While contemplating my ideas, I noticed another piece of paper inside of the envelope. "Huh, I wonder what this is?" I muttered.

Upon unfolding the paper, I realized it was also by Zane. The handwriting was the same as what was on the first note. My eyes scanned the page instantly, wondering what other message my comrade brought.

_Willow,_

_I am sure you have probably noticed by now, but I had forgotten to tell you how I was doing in the previous note. To take care of that, I have written this second letter for that purpose._

I chuckle softly at the first paragraph. I should have known; this is something he would definitely do.

_To start, I am doing well, like the others. Training Lloyd has been taking up most of my time, but I guess you can assume that from previous letters. I have also been trying to break my underwater breath holding record. That has been garnering negative results. I am still just a few seconds short, but I will succeed eventually._

Yet another chuckle escaped from my lips. He never ceases to amuse me.

_How have you been? You have seemed a little distant in your past few responses. Is everything alright? You know you can tell me anything if you need to._

So, he's noticed? I'm not surprised, really. Sanctum has been more persistent than ever in getting new recruits. Priests are in the village every day, preaching about how crucial it is to join the fight against demons. And every day they reel in a new batch of recruits, people with little to no idea of what they're getting themselves into.

It's gotten to the point where Enzo and I rarely leave the inn except to go hunting, because whenever we go into town, a recruiter is shoving the 'greatness of Sanctum' down our throats. It's getting really old, telling them time after time that we're not interested. Honestly, are they really that desperate for new members? Especially when there are so many others in the village who are more than willing to sign up? Maybe it's because of Gran, or even our parents? They had been priests too, before the accident, so maybe Sanctum wants to get a third generation in? I don't know, but it's not my problem, because neither Enzo or I are joining.

I turn back to Zane's letter. There's only one paragraph left, and I really want to write back to him and Jay.

_On a final note, I miss you, Enzo, and Miss Lin terribly. We all do. If only Sanctum had not impressed itself upon your home, then we could see each other again. I feel like these letters we send back and forth are not enough. Maybe one day we could schedule a meeting place far from your village and catch up in person. Unfortunately, that day will have to wait until Lloyd masters Spinjitzu. His training has become our number one priority right now. But the idea is still nice to think about sometimes, though. Would you not agree?_

_Your Friend,_

_Zane_

Yes, the idea is nice to think about from time to time. Of course, that's the only time I do have to think about it. With the village being in league with Sanctum, priests are everywhere! I feel like they're the only customers we have some days. It's annoying! They've practically overrun the place!

I crawled out of my bed and strode over to the desk in the corner. I really wanted to give Jay some ideas for proposing Nya. It seems like he's on the verge of a mental break down. I sat down and pulled out a piece of paper, knowing exactly what advice to give the Ninja of Lightning. After a few minutes I had a nice little letter for my love struck friend. Sitting there, I decide to write a little something for Zane. He seemed genuinely concerned about me, and I just want to let him that there's nothing to worry about.

After sealing both letters in their own envelopes, addressing them to their intended recipients, I headed downstairs. By now there were a few people sitting around the inn, enjoying a cold drink and a hot meal. I waved to a few familiar faces, people who had been coming ever since I was a little girl. They waved back, kind smiles gracing their features.

I stepped into the kitchen, Zane's falcon perking up his head upon my entering. I noticed that Gran and Enzo were no longer in here. They were most likely out in the other room; I probably didn't realize they were out there.

Finding a piece of string, I tied the two envelopes to the bird's leg, making sure they were secure. I then held my arm out for my feathered friend, letting him climb on. The two of us then headed out the back door of the kitchen and into the chilly morning air.

"Come on, buddy. It's time for you to go and deliver these to Jay and Zane," I cooed to the falcon. He then spread his wings and took off, circling twice above me before flying away.

The cold becoming too much, I headed back into the kitchen. Once inside, I sat down on a stool near the one counter, a basket of Gran's rolls to my right. My stomach churning at the sight of them, I pluck one from the top of the basket. Just as I am about to take a bite out of the delicious baked good, I hear, "So, what did that bucket of bolts want?"

I turned and saw my brother's figure leaning against the door frame. He looked over at me with stern eyes, his mouth set in a hard line. I rolled my own eyes and replied, "You've known him for five years now. Don't you think it's about time you started using his name? Or at least learned it?"

"I know what his name is. I'm just referring him by what he really is: a bucket of bolts."

Glaring at Enzo, I mutter, "He's more than that, you know."

"Oh, I know that. I don't deny that he is a remarkable ninja, I just don't like that my _little _sister has a crush on something that isn't human."

I felt my skin boil in anger and embarrassment. "I _do not _have a crush on him. And just because you're ten minutes older than me, don't think that gives you an excuse to act so high and mighty."

Enzo smirked and strode over to me. "It still earns the proper reaction when I remind you of it, though," he grabbed a roll from the basket and took a bite from it, "And I'm afraid to say that I have to disagree with you, for you most definitely harbor feelings of a romantic nature for him."

"What makes you think that?" By now, I was positive that my skin would forever stay a most striking shade of red. Curse Enzo!

"Willow, it's written all over your face. I could tell from the moment you met him that you were interested. Gran's noticed too. And he's probably realized it as well."

I tried to come up with some sharp response, but nothing came. All my mind had was one, big blank. _Was it really that obvious? I thought I had done a pretty good job of hiding my feelings. I guess not..._

I suppose I was silent for some time, for Enzo said, "See? You're not even denying it now, realizing that you've worn your feelings upon your sleeves this whole time."

Still no response. My mind was trying to take this all in and work it into something plausible. Absently, I blurted out, "He knows?"

"Well, yeah, maybe. I mean, like I said, you haven't hidden your feelings very well. And that walking tin can is pretty smart. If he hasn't figured it out yet, he's at least noticed something."

_Stupid! So stupid! _I scolded in my head, _If that's true, then I've probably been looking like a total idiot this whole time! _

At that moment, the kitchen door opened and in walked Gran. "There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you! There are some...visitors here to see you."

"Visitors? Gran what do you mean?" Enzo asked, suspicion in his eyes.

_Please don't let it be who I want it to be, I can't deal with them right now, _I pleaded in the back of my head.

Gran pushed the door open wider to allow our 'visitors' room to enter. "Now, kids, don't get-"

"Gran, why are there Sanctum priests in our kitchen?" Enzo spat, venom in his dark eyes.

Sure enough, two priests dressed in white and blue robes stepped through the doorway. I recognized the two of them instantly; they were a few of the recruiters that lurked around the village. _What do they want? _

"Greetings, children, I'm sure that you are wondering what we are doing here?" the one asked, his glasses perched high on his long nose. My eye twitched slightly as I digested his greeting. _Children? We're in our twenties!_

"No brick, Sherlock," I heard Enzo mutter sarcastically, earning a dark glare from Gran. He's lucky the priests didn't hear him, or at least pretended not to hear. That most definitely would not have helped the situation if they had.

"Cut to the chase, Louis. What do you two want with my grandchildren?"

The other priest, whose rather large gut was barely covered by his robes, answered, "Lady Lin, it is not what we want, no. Lord Toma has made a visit to the Northern Temple and has requested a meeting with Enzo and Willow."

Gran's grey eyes narrowed slightly, "First: it's 'Miss' Lin, Gerald. Even with your pint-size brain, you should know that I am retired. Second: why does Lord Toma request an audience with my grandchildren?"

The two priests shrugged their shoulders comically. "We do not know, but he said that it was of the 'utmost importance' that they pay him a visit," Louis answered, adjusting his glasses.

After a brief silence, Gran sighed. "Fine, whatever. But he better not try anything funny, got it?"

"No, of course not, Miss Lin," Gerald replied, mindful to use Gran's prefered title, "I am sure that it is nothing serious."

The two of them then left, saying that they would wait outside for us. Our glares bored into their backs until they were well out of sight.

"I don't like this, Gran," I commented, standing up from where I was seated.

"Me either. What could Lord Toma possibly want with you two?"

"I don't know, and I don't really want to find out," Enzo added.

"It can't be helped. You two must answer this invitation. It would be very unwise to not show up. But I suggest that you do not go empty handed."

My brother and I nodded and quickly retrieved our hunting gear, knowing that even though it was probably unnecessary, that it made us feel more confident.

Going back downstairs, Gran followed us out the front door. A few of the customers turned their heads to us. I bet I can guess what they're thinking, _Two priests enter and leave the kitchen, and then a few minutes later Miss Lin's grandchildren exit with weapons in tow. They probably just got recruited to Sanctum. _Heh, sorry loyal patrons, but that answer is wrong.

Outside, the two priests were standing by four sturdy looking horses. "Ahem, children, those weapons are n-"

Louis was silenced when one of my arrows whizzed past his cheek, becoming hidden in the snow. Enzo chuckled darkly and said, "Next time, she won't miss." Our guides gulped and nodded, quickly mounting their horses.

The ascent to the top of the mountain was long and silent. Louis and Gerald decided that it would be best to not provoke us and refrained from speaking to my brother and I. We had nothing to say either, we were both too busy trying to figure out what was going on. This made no sense, if Lord Toma wanted to talk to us, then he could have just paid a visit to the inn. Right?

The icy wind bit at my cheeks, making me regret not bringing a scarf. I looked ahead and saw that we were only halfway up the mountain. Or so it seemed, for the peak was hidden in the clouds. For all I knew, we could have barely started. The further we went, the less dense the forest became. Pretty soon all I saw were jagged rocks and the worn path we traveled on.

Suddenly, we stopped. Looking around, I saw nothing that could even be mistaken for the Northern Temple. Not only that, but we were no way near the top. I remember Gran telling me that the temple was situated at the very peak of the mountain, hidden from the world by the clouds.

"Excuse me. Priests? But I think we should get going. Stopping will only further delay my sister and I from meeting with Lord Toma," Enzo said, his expression saying that he wanted nothing more than to get out of the cold at this very moment.

Louis hopped down from his horse and strolled over to a large rock. "Enzo, have you ever been to the Northern Temple?" he asked, adjusting his glasses for what was probably the hundredth time today.

"Well, no. I've only heard about it."

"Hm, I thought so. For if you had, then you'd know that we are standing before the entrance of the Northern Temple." At that moment, Louis performed a series of hand gestures, his hands beginning to glow. He then placed his hands on the rock, which began to glow with many ancient symbols as it lowered itself into the ground, revealing a large opening in the mountain's surface.

Louis remounted onto his horse as Gerald led us down a small slope and into the hole. Once we were all inside, the opening once again became closed off to the untrained eye. The two of them led my brother and I down a dark tunnel, the only light being a few torches along the walls. It was unnerving, and I looked over my shoulder more than once, for I had this weird feeling I was being watched.

After a few moments, the tunnel opened up into a large cave. Both Enzo's mouth and my own dropped when we saw what was before us.

A temple, as tall as it was wide, stood at the end of the cave. It was beautiful; the way the towers seemed to defy gravity with their impressive height, the dome in the center with its intricate carvings, and the statues of past priests scattered about the courtyard. It was like something from a dream. Between this amazing sight and our group was a narrow stone bridge, a deep pit beneath it.

"Well, we won't get anywhere if you two just keep staring at it," Gerald said, bringing my brother and I back to our senses, "Let's get moving."

And so began our slow and careful path across the bridge. With the path being so narrow, we had to travel in a single-file line. I tried my best to look straight ahead, but with one glance my eyes were fixated on the giant maw below me. _I wonder if it goes to the base of the mountain?_

As soon as we crossed to the other side, Enzo and I dismounted from our horses, shortly followed by Louis and Gerald. The two of them led us through the large courtyard. While walking to the front steps of the temple, I saw a few people I recognized from the village. A few of them stared back, probably wondering what my brother and I were doing here. To be honest, I had the same question.

The inside of the temple was even more splendid than its façade. Marble pillars held up the ceiling. Tapestries with exquisite designs hung along the walls. Incense with delicately curling smoke filled the air with a sweet and calming scent. A choir was chanting from some unknown location. Again my brother and I were awestruck. That is, until our guides tapped on our shoulders and began to lead us up a long flight of stairs.

"So, where is Lord Toma?" I asked, still taking everything in.

"Yes, I believe it is safe to say that both Willow and I would like to finish this as quickly as possible," Enzo added, his voice cautious.

"Lord Toma is in the sanctuary, speaking with the spirits. We are taking you to him. Once he is done he will speak to you," Louis answered, his back to us.

"Do you have any idea of how long he will be in there?"

"It's hard to say. For all we know, he could be done by now," Gerald answered, also keeping his back to us.

"Wonderful," Enzo muttered sarcastically.

The rest of our ascent was silent. Thank goodness! Louis and Gerald are not what one would call 'desired company.' Sure, they're pleasant enough, but I would prefer to be around plenty of other people besides them.

At the top of the staircase was a pair of large, wooden doors. Carved into them were the images of an eagle and a ferret. For some reason, I had the strangest feeling that I recognized the animals. I mean, I had seen a number of the two creatures while out hunting, but this felt different. This feeling I had shook me to my very core; leading me to ask, "Why are those animals carved on the doors?"

Gerald looked at me like I was joking, but Louis was the one who answered with, "They are the spirits Ren and Ayden. The two of them were charged with guarding this land many years ago, long before it became Ninjago. It is thanks to them that Sanctum was created, which makes it only natural for their likeness to be carved into the entrance of the sanctuary."

At that moment, the doors opened with a loud moan. Lord Toma emerged from the other side, a benevolent smile on his face. "Willow! Enzo! I am delighted that you have come. We have urgent business to discuss," he then turned to the others, "Louis. Gerald. Wait outside for our guests. This will not take long."

The two bowed and descended down the steps, leaving Enzo and I with Lord Toma. "Come, we shall speak within the sanctuary."

My brother and I nodded, following Lord Toma into the sacred room. Inside, the only light I saw was coming from a few candles set up at an altar on the other side of the room. Behind it were two stone statues. One was of Ren, the ferret, and the other was Ayden, the eagle. I glanced at my brother and saw that he, too, was as transfixed by the images as I was.

We were both shaken from our reverie when Lord Toma said, "Now, I'm sure you both are wondering why I have summoned you to the temple. Is that correct?" We nodded, which signaled for him to continue. "As I thought. I would be confused too; being called upon so suddenly, no explanation as to why. I mean, I'm sure you two are more th-"

"Please, Lord Toma. I do not wish to be rude, but could you just tell us why we're here?" Enzo asked, cutting him off.

Lord Toma adjusted the collar of his robe and replied briskly, "Ahem, yes, very well. I have a simple question to ask you. All you have to do is answer 'yes' or 'no.' Is that clear?"

"Yes," we answered together.

"Wonderful," he said, clapping his hands together. He then looked at us straight in the eye and asked, "Would you be interested in joining Sanctum?"

_Wait, WHAT? Is he serious? Is that really all he wanted to ask us?_ my mind screamed at me in fury.

Before I could even fully process what had just happened, I heard Enzo say, "I'm sorry, but no."

Lord Toma eyes, which I now noticed were a deep red, narrowed as he replied, "That really is a shame. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to arrest you or your grandmother."

"What do you mean 'arrest us?' We have done nothing wrong. What does this have to do with our answer anyway?" I asked, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Ah, I'm so glad you asked. As I'm sure you know, 'no one who is affiliated with Sanctum in any way is by no means allowed to associate with any person who practices in the art of Spinjitzu, ninja or otherwise.' Your grandmother, as you well know, was once a highly respected priestess for Sanctum. A member of the High Council. You know what that means, correct?"

"But Lord Toma, it has been years since any of us have spoken to the Ninja," Enzo lied, "Surely you are not arresting us for past events? And besides, Willow and I are not affiliated with Sanctum in any way."

Lord Toma chuckled darkly, replying with, "'Not affiliated with Sanctum?' Is that so? Your grandmother was a priestess. Your parents were priests. You live in a village that is under Sanctum's protection. I'm sorry, young man, but those three facts constitute as being affiliated with Sanctum. And as for the Ninja," he snapped his fingers, and a burly looking priest came out of the gloom, a dark object trapped in his hands, "I am all too aware of your little avian friend and the messages you send with him."

At the mention of the word 'avian,' I quickly took a closer look at the object in the new priest's hands. To my shock and utter surprise, it was Zane's falcon! The poor thing was struggling to free itself, but to no avail. He was not strong enough to break away from its captor's prison.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" I begged.

"Foolish girl!" Lord Toma barked, "If I wanted to destroy this worthless thing, I would have done it a long time ago." Again he snapped his fingers and the priest let our feathered friend go. He swiftly flew out of a window high in the wall and disappeared from view. The priest bowed to Lord Toma and melted back into the shadows.

"Then why didn't you?" Enzo asked. I saw his hand disappear into his sleeve, obviously readying his fukiya. I too, readied myself, gripping my bow tightly within my grasp.

"My reasoning is none of your concern. All that matters is that he proves that you have been in contact with the Ninja. That means that you are in violation of our rules."

"This is ridiculous! You're planning on arresting us because we are keeping in touch with our friends?" I shouted, unable to control myself.

Another dark chuckle, and Lord Toma said, "Unless..."

"Unless, what?"

"Unless you both become members of Sanctum. Only then will you be pardoned for your charges."

"No thank you! I would rather rot in jail than work for the likes of you!" Enzo shouted, placing his fukiya to his lips, ready to fire. I nodded in agreement, notching an arrow and aiming it at Lord Toma.

"Ah, ah, ah, but what about your dear Gran?" he replied slyly, "While you two are fit enough to endure prison, there is no way she could possibly survive more than a few months. With her advancing age, and those living conditions...Could you do that to her?"

_So, that was his plan all along? That's low, _I thought as I glared at a man I once respected. No more, I cannot respect a man who would do this to people. He isn't even a man any more, just a monster. _Unfortunately, I will have to follow this monster's orders now..._I lowered my bow and bowed my head in defeat. "Fine, I will join." The words tasted bitter as I spat them out.

I could feel the weight in Enzo's words as he added, "I, too, will join."

"Excellent! I knew you would eventually come to reason. All you two needed was a little _convincing_."

Tears began to burn my eyes. _Can we just leave? I feel like I'm going to be sick!_

Lord Toma quickly dismissed us, instructing that we would begin our training within the next few days. Louis and Gerald met us at the entrance of the temple and began leading us back to the village.

I felt awful. Not just that, but I felt angry, sick, wronged, foolish, hopeless. _What have Enzo and I gotten ourselves into? We did the one thing we promised Gran we would never do! Gran! How will we tell her? No, how can we tell her? She'll be so upset with us, it'll break her heart. She'll probably never speak to us again._

Being lost in my thoughts, I hardly noticed when we stopped outside the inn. Only when Enzo placed his hand on my knee did I realize where we were. Looking down at him, anguish was the only thing I saw on his face as he stood in the snow. I could just barely see the dried trails of tears running down his cheeks. As I dismounted, I turned to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand gently upon my own and nodded, acknowledging my poor attempt to comfort him.

I gave our guides a sharp glare, letting them know that they were no longer needed. They shot off, leaving us standing in ankle-deep snow in front of our home. With a heavy sigh, Enzo opened the door and stepped inside, me following slowly behind.

If fate wasn't cruel, then Gran would've been no where in sight and both Enzo and I could've slipped upstairs undetected. But no, fate wasn't on our side today. Standing behind the bar, her hair in a familiar loose and graying bun, was our grandmother. She spotted us instantly and headed our way.

"So, how did it go? What did Lord Toma want?"

I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell her. The tears I had been holding back ever since we left the temple finally began to spill as I pushed past her and ran up to my room, slamming the door shut. I fell onto my bed and buried my face into a pillow, sobbing. I don't know how long I laid there, wallowing in my misery, but it doesn't matter. Only a few mere hours ago my brother and I sold our souls to an organization we had no desire of being a part of. We disobeyed our grandmother and dishonored our friends.

Then it hit me; the Ninja! Oh, how were we going to tell them? They needed to know, if only to avoid us. Staying away is the only way they won't be brought further into this mess. The sheer thought of telling them produced a new wave of tears. They were our friends. Our dear, dear friends, and now we had lost all of them. So quickly. So suddenly, without warning. Sensei Wu, Nya, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole...Zane.

_Oh, no! What have we done?_

**XXXX**

**My, that was...interesting, wasn't it?**


	7. Truth Revealed

**Here's chapter 7! Just to let you know, this will be an important chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ninjago is not mine**

**XXXX**

As soon as my newest recruits had left the sanctuary, a low chuckle emanated from my throat. Things were all going according to plan! Pretty soon the final stages could be put into motion!

"Excellent!" The word tasted sweeter than the finest wine. With a wave of my hand, Borris reappeared from the shadows.

"Borris," I began, causing him to stand at attention, "go keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't try anything stupid before they begin their training. I can't risk a mistake this far into the plan!" He nodded and left without a word, leaving me alone in the sanctuary.

I turned to the altar, a scowl working its way onto my face. It finally set into place when I glared at the ferret and eagle statues before me. How I hate those blasted spirits; Ren and Ayden! They have been thorns in my master's side for far too long. But no more! Within a few months, they will cease to be anything more than a memory. And then nothing will stand in the way of my master and his goals!

**_Do not get ahead of yourself, my acolyte! You still have to get rid of their guardians! Not to mention those kids! _**Those booming words echoed through my thoughts, alerting that my master was listening. I smiled, for I felt so at peace when I was in his dark presence.

_Of course, Lord Yamichi! _

**_Now, how are the plans going? When will I be free from this infernal prison?_**

_My Lord, you will be free to spread chaos and misfortune soon. Another piece has just fallen into place. Those brats have just joined Sanctum._

_**Good. Good. **_His tone was approving; a sign that he was pleased. My heart soars knowing that the Demon Lord's wishes are fulfilled. Ever since I first heard his voice permeate through my thoughts as a boy, I have done all he has asked of me.

With my work done at the Northern Temple, I walked out of the sanctuary, making my way to the exit. There were things that need attending to back at the Main Temple.

Descending the large staircase, I passed many priests, all of whom bowed before me. These fools! If they knew any better, they would be hunting me, not respecting me! I was the right-hand man of their greatest enemy, not their revered leader! While I was the Head Priest, I had to kill my simpleton father to get the job. A messy task, yes, but one I needed to complete in order to successfully carry out my master's wishes.

Here, at the top, I can make sure no one is able to become aware of what was going on. As the leader, I was also able to take care of the only force besides Sanctum that could stand in Lord Yamichi's way; the Ninja. Ugh, just the thought of them makes my skin wriggle and writhe!

Luckily, Lord Garmadon's evil metamorphosis made it easy to dispose of them. Before the truth was revealed to all, I told the other priests that Spinjitzu was the cause of what happened to him, and the results were beautiful. Seemingly overnight, the Ninja were blacklisted as practitioners of evil arts by all of Sanctum. No one dared to go near them, fearful that their 'evil' would rub off on them.

At the bottom of the stairs, I quickly left the building and headed straight in the courtyard. I had no trouble finding the entourage I had brought with me. They were already sitting in the saddles strapped to their horses, waiting for my return. Mounting my own horse, my group and I crossed the narrow bridge that led out of the cavern.

Traveling through the tunnel, I began a mental list of what else needed to be done before Lord Yamichi's return. _Hm, let's see, I still need to gather the statue pieces from the Cardinal Temples, but that won't be necessary until further down the line. And His Eminence was right, those guardians do need to be taken care of. Unless they are dealt with, Ren and Ayden will be able to stop us! _

As my thoughts progressed, they eventually began their focus on Willow and Enzo._ Is it really necessary to kill them? _

**_Yes!_ **Lord Yamichi roared, _**It is of the utmost importance!**_

_But, dare I ask, why My Lord? Did those loathsome spirits really give them that much power? _Shortly after their birth, those twins contracted a fatal disease. Their parents prayed to the spirits for help, and it was given. Ren and Ayden each gave a piece of their very being to the infants, saving them from death. Or so it would seem. All they have done is delay it.

**_Only enough to pose a threat to everything we have worked for! I want their blood staining the__ earth before I rise again! Do you understand me?_**

_Of course, Lord Yamichi! I understand perfectly! That is why I forced them to join Sanctum, correct? _And about time, too. If I hadn't been able to make them join this last try, I don't know what I'd have done! But that insufferable Lin! She made reeling those kids in take much longer than anticipated. If her idiot daughter and that stupid husband of hers hadn't gotten themselves killed in that avalanche, things would have been a lot easier. Lin refused to let those kids even think about joining Sanctum, fearing they would meet a fate similar to their parents.

However, in the end that old hag did become the trump card, the one thing Enzo and Willow would respond to. By threatening to place her in jail, those twins walked straight into my plan. As soon as they agreed to joined, their deaths were sealed. I guess their grandmother was right to fear for their lives afterall.

**_Indeed. And when you have come up with a way to dispose of them, act quickly! The sooner they are dead, the sooner I can bring ruin to this pathetic little world._**

_Yes, My Lord._

**XXXX**

**0_o things just went from bad to worse!**


	8. No More Denial

**Time for chapter 8! Again, apologies for the wait. **

**OH! FYI, if you haven't noticed yet, I revised chapter 7 because when I reread it I hated what I wrote. LOL I guess that's what happens when you bust out a chapter at 1 AM, then crash without bothering to read what was written. Oh well. Any who, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ninjago does not belong to me.**

**XXXX**

"Zane! Watch out!" Kai's warning was too late as I felt something crash into the side of my skull, flooring me. Shaking the blow off, I looked up and saw my comrades crowded around me, looks of concern on their faces.

Jay offered his hand to help me up, saying, "Sorry dude, I thought you were gonna block my nunchuk. You okay?"

Brushing myself off, I replied, "I am alright. I guess my mind was preoccupied, that is all."

"Willow," they all said in a clarifying tone, smirks on their faces.

"That is not true, I..." my voice trailed off when I realized I had nothing to say that could make them think otherwise. With my prolonged silence, their smiles widened into toothy grins.

"Face it Frosty, you got it bad," Cole said, making his way to the training equipment.

"Got what bad? I am afraid I do not understand." Of course I knew what he was talking about! After all these years, I should be able tell when one of my brothers is suggesting that I have feelings for my snowy-haired friend. And I do not wish to bring up this subject again! It brings nothing but grief. Maybe if I am lucky, they will buy the 'naive robot' act and let it go.

"Come on, Zane. Are you really playing the 'naive robot' card?" my ebony friend exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

_I guess luck is not on my side today. _With a chuckle, I reply, "That depends; is it working?"

They all gave me a pointed stare and said, "No!"

"Oh well. It was worth a shot, correct?" I asked as I followed Cole to the training equipment, Jay and Kai not far behind. I did not have to look at any of them to know that they were shaking their heads at me.

"Is the denial necessary Zane?" Jay asked, throwing a punch at a training dummy, "We already know you have a crush on her, why can't you admit it? I mean, a day doesn't go by where we don't catch you spacing out because of her."

"Says the guy who can't keep his eyes off my sister!"

"Hey! She's my girlfriend!"

My crimson and sapphire friends instantly broke off into their own discussion, rewarding me a slight reprieve. Thank goodness!

The rest of our training went on without Willow being brought up again. I have no issue with speaking of her, it is just that my comrades tend to insinuate many things about the nature of our relationship when she becomes the topic of discussion. While she is easily one of my closest friends, that is all she will ever be; a friend.

Around noon, we broke off for lunch. It was my turn to cook, again. Sometimes I get the feeling that I am the only one who gets tasked with our meal preparation. Not that I mind or anything. Kai and Jay are worthless in the kitchen, and let us just say that I still have nightmares from Cole's last 'culinary masterpiece.'

I swiftly put on my apron before I began anything, one can not be too careful. I then filled a pot with water and put it on the stove to boil. Grabbing a knife, my hands quickly went to work at cutting up some vegetables. Once that was finished, I placed the vegetables within what would soon become soup. While working on other components for the cooking broth, my mind began to wander.

_My feathered friend sure has taken his time coming home. Maybe Willow has not responded to those letters I sent yet._ He had left days ago, and there has been no sign of him since. I wonder if a storm hit the village, forcing him to stay? I have no way of finding out, Sanctum refuses my fellow ninja and me to get anywhere near the place. It is saddening, really, not being able to visit my friends in the north. I have not seen them in so long, none of us have. We have discussed having them visit, but it is out of the question. Lloyd's training comes first and foremost, and until he masters the art of Spinjitzu, that is our primary concern until further notice.

Still, it is nice to think of sometimes, seeing them again. I know Willow would be so happy to be able to meet in person. I could just picture it; the way her eyes would light up at the sight of us. Her starlight hair trailing behind as she ran in our direction. A smile, wider than one would think possible, gracing her perfect features. The mere thought of it evoked a small sigh to escape from my mouth.

My daydreaming was cut short by the sound of a sharp, tapping noise. I turned to the window in the kitchen, and was surprised to see my falcon frantically attempt to get inside. _Well, that is convenient timing._

As soon as I opened the window, he burst inside. He seemed upset about something, for he would not sit still long enough for me to retrieve the envelopes I noticed were attached to his leg. Instead, he was flying all around the room, squawking very loudly. "My friend," I reasoned, "will you please land? I wish to retrieve those letters you are carrying."

He would not pay heed to my pleas, instead choosing to continue his odd behavior. What is wrong with him, anyway? He has never acted like this before. Maybe something has gone haywire in his system? I will have to check for anything out of the ordinary later. Right now I need to focus on just getting him to stop flying around.

Finally, I jumped up as he flew above me, trapping his wings. When my feet touched the ground, I quickly untied the letters from his leg, using the string to pin his wings to his body. My feathered friend immediately started picking at the string, trying to free himself. He would also give me this long stare, as if asking why I had imprisoned him.

Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open, my brothers on the other side.

"What's going on? It sounded like something was dying in here," Kai asked, stepping further into the room.

I quickly explained what had happened, and asked what they thought was the cause of my falcon's strange outburst. Cole and Kai could not think of anything, but Jay seemed to have and idea. "His system is probably overworked from the flight back. He just needs to rest and recharge. That's all, nothing serious." My azure friend then carried him away, saying he would set him up with everything needed to recharge his system. Cole and Kai left with him, allowing me to finish lunch in peace.

With all the excitement, I forgotten about the letters I had retrieved from my falcon. Upon inspection, I saw that both were from Willow, one for me and one for Jay. The one for the Blue Ninja was probably proposal advice. At least I hope it is, because I fear for Jay's mental well-being. The letter addressed to me was more than likely similar to the ones I had sent; just an update on how things were going.

But before I could open the envelope, the smell of burning soup reached my nostrils. I set the messages down on the counter and raced to the stove. Slipping on a pair of oven mitts, I quickly moved the boiling pot off of the burner, turning off the stove shortly afterwards.

Upon inspection, I was beyond relief to find that the soup had not been too badly burned. It was salvageable, despite being a little overcooked. I added a few extra spices in an attempt to hide my blunder. If asked, I will simply say that I was going for a smokey flavor.

"Lunch is ready!" I called out the door. Cole, Jay, and Kai were instantly at the dining room table. They were shortly followed by Nya, who sat down next to Jay. The only ones not present were Sensei Wu and Lloyd.

"Would someone please get Sensei Wu and Lloyd? Their lunch is going to get cold," I asked, beginning to fill everyone's bowls.

Just as Cole was about to leave, our two comrades in question entered the dining room. Sensei Wu calmly took his seat at the head of the table, while his nephew sat on Nya's right. Lloyd looked exhausted, his breathing heavy. There was a thin film of sweat on his forehead, shining slightly in the light. I am not surprised. He has been pushing himself harder and harder with every passing day, striving to be as strong as possible.

His frustration is understandable, not being able to use Spinjitzu. Cole, Jay, and myself held similar feelings when we first began our training. While we became highly skilled in the ninja arts, we were not able to become true Masters until Kai joined us. Lloyd's anger must only be intensified by the fact that he is the Green Ninja. He has been entrusted with so much responsibility, and at such a young age. It must be overwhelming at times.

Once we were all settled, the seven of us began to eat. Our fist spoonful was instantly followed by a chorus of coughing and gagging. My soup was awful! It was bitter and left a fowl after taste in my mouth. Not to mention the extra spices made it burn going down my throat.

"What the brick did you put in that Zane?" Kai exclaimed, his eyes watering from the spices.

"I was going for a smokey flavor," I replied sheepishly, avoiding his teary-eyed glare.

"Well, I think you put in plenty of smoke and not enough flavor!" Jay commented, "That was gross!"

"I think I may regret this, but I want Cole to cook next time," Lloyd muttered, pushing his bowl away.

After everyone was fully finished with their complaints about the soup, I disposed of the disgusting liquid and warmed up some leftovers from last night's dinner.

We were almost done with our meal when Cole asked, "So Zane, I thought you were a good cook. Why did you make that awful soup? If you can even call it that."

Jay snickered and 'oh-so-quietly' whispered to Kai, "I bet he was thinking about his girlfriend again."

"Willow and I are not in a romantic relationship," I shot back, my voice for some reason becoming cold, "She and I are simply friends."

"Oh! So you _were _thinking about her?"

"N-no...I-i mean yes...I mean...not in the way you are implying," I sputtered, "Our feathered friend brought back some messages from her. Jay, there is one addressed to you."

Standing up, I went back into the kitchen and retrieved Willow's letter to Jay. When I rejoined my friends, I handed Jay the envelope. He took it, finished the last of his lunch, and then dashed out of the room.

"I wonder what he's excited about?" Nya asked, a curious look on her face.

"I bet I know," Kai muttered to Cole, who nodded in agreement. The two of them most likely have the same assumption as myself; that the note is advice for Jay on how to propose to Nya.

Soon everyone was finished, leaving to go about their own business. I gathered the dishes and placed them in the kitchen sink, proceeding to wash them. The simple chore did not take long, and soon the bowls and silverware were dried and put in their respective places.

It was at that moment that I spied Willow's second envelope, the one addressed to me. I had almost forgotten about it. Picking it up, I left the kitchen and made my way to my room.

After the Great Devourer destroyed our ship, we were without a proper home for quite some time. Luckily, with the help of Jay's parents, we were able to create a new ship. One that was bigger and better than our previous one. Upon request, it had been decided that my brothers and I would each have our own room. We all thought that it was a good idea for us to have some privacy.

My room was rather simple when compared to the others. White walls with grey borders, hard wood floor, and a window on the far wall. The bed was situated under the window, adorned with a plain bedspread. To the right was a desk and chair. Opposite was the closet, the door slightly ajar. All in all, it was not much, but it served its purpose.

I sat down at the desk and stared at the envelope, addressed in my friend's neat script. How I have missed her so! Ever since we met, all those years ago, she has never left my thoughts. Not once. It is quite odd. I do not recall this ever happening before. As such, I have no idea what could be the cause of Willow constantly being on my mind.

The others have given their own opinion, but it is preposterous! There is no way I could possess feelings of a romantic nature for Willow.

I mean sure, she is nice. I do not recall a time when she acted otherwise. Smart, as well. That was proven when first met when she and Enzo played that little joke on us. Cannot forget that she is also very passionate about things she feels strongly for. Her opinions about Lloyd fighting Lord Garmadon are a perfect example of that passion.

Not to mention that when I had seen her practice once, I had become mesmerized instantly. The swiftful grace she possessed when jumping through the trees, firing at multiple targets with quick, precise movements. It was breathtaking.

Before my thoughts could delve deeper into this subject, I opened the envelope, reading her note.

_Zane,_

_I know that Lloyd's training is a major priority. Please, don't worry about it. I understand._

Her assuring words did nothing but make me feel worse. It took me about a month to reply to her last letter. We were just so busy with Lloyd that I forgot about it. But as soon as I became aware of my slip-up, I immediately replied to her.

_Anyway, nothing exciting has gone on lately. Enzo and I have been kept busy with hunting or helping out at the inn. Otherwise, it's pretty boring around here. Even with training Lloyd, I bet you're having loads more fun than I am._

_Gran's doing well. We've managed to keep her out of trouble for the most part. She has a tendency to argue with the Sanctum priests whenever they stop by. It's kind of amusing, actually, until she challenges them to a fight. Then brother and I have take her back into the kitchen until either she calms down or the priests leave. Which ever comes first._

I could not help but laugh. That definitely sounds like Miss Lin. I vaguely remember something similar happening when we visited once. That was a long time ago, back before Sanctum took control of the village. Something resonated within me with that brief memory. Shaking the feeling away, I read on.

_By the way, I'm sorry if I've made you worry about me. Sanctum has been really persistent lately, and I've been preoccupied with dealing with them. Sometimes it feels like Enzo and I can't go anywhere without one of them asking for us to join their order. They're so annoying! I almost attacked one the other day when he followed me out to the cave. He was lucky Enzo stopped me before I shot an arrow through his forehead._

A frown tugged at the corner of my mouth. I sort of expected this to be the reason for her distant behavior. I really wish I was wrong.

_But have no fear! There is NO WAY either of us are joining Sanctum! Gran would kill us! Besides, that would mean we wouldn't be allowed to talk to you guys. We've known each other for so long, I don't think I can imagine a life without you all in it._

_Your Friend,_

_Willow_

_P.S. If we ever get a chance to catch up in person, you need to try Gran's rolls! They're to die for!_

With a slight chuckle, I made a mental note to sample these rolls at some point. Grabbing a pen and paper, I made quick haste in replying to her.

It did not take long to finish the note. There was not much to talk about. My cooking blunder was sure to entertain her, so I put it down first. I also expressed my relief that she was okay and that nothing serious has happened. I also made sure to ask her if something had happened to my falcon during his visit, his outburst from earlier still concerning me. All in all, it was a rather short reply, but that is alright. We do not always write long, drawn out tales about everything going on in our lives. And sometimes a short letter is better in the long run anyway. It means one of us will have to write back to find out more.

Sealing my message in an envelope, I left my room. I walked down the hall, stopping in front of the last door. It was Jay's. I wanted to know if my feathered friend was fit to deliver my message. With one knock, the door opened instantly, Jay on the other side.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if my falcon was okay."

At that moment, he noticed the envelope in my hand and smirked at me. He then opened the door further, beckoning me inside. "Get in here, Lover Boy. We need to have a little chat."

Before I could protest, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside, shutting the door behind him. With one glance, anyone could see the differences in our rooms. His was disastrous. There were clothes and mechanical parts all over the place. His bed was not made, the cover in a balled-up heap and one of his pillows adding to the mess on the floor. All along the walls were countless inventions, giving off slight beeping noises or dull hums.

On his bedside table were three picture frames. One was of him and his parents; Ed and Edna. The three of them were standing in front of their junkyard home. It must have been taken years ago, for Jay looked much younger in it, and he did not have that iconic nick in his one eye-brow either.

I only needed to glance at the next frame to know what it was a picture of. All seven of us were standing about knee-deep in green slime, broad smiles on all of our faces. It had been taken by a newspaper photographer after the Great Devourer had been destroyed. Actually, I spied a black-and-white version of it, along with a newspaper article, tacked up on the wall.

The third photograph was the one that caught most of my attention. It was of Jay and Nya, holding hands and smiling sweetly for the camera. Both of them were as red as one would think possible. I think if I remember correctly, that picture was taken on the night Nya agreed to be Jay's girlfriend. Looking at that final picture, I felt a weird sense of longing. Strange.

The two of us sat down on the bed, and a silence quickly enveloped us.

It was broken when Jay said, "So, have you thought about telling her?"

"What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "You know, for being the 'smart one,' you're quite dumb at times."

I gave him a skeptical look. "I do not like where this is going. Could you please just let me-"

"No. You have to hear this."

With a loud sigh, I consented to hear what he had to say. But only on the condition that I could send my letter first. Jay agreed to those terms, and after a little coaxing from my feathered friend, who was still acting a little off, we continued with our 'little chat.'

"As I was saying, have you ever considered telling her how you feel? Because it's obvious that you like her. A lot."

"But she already knows that I like her a lot. How can I tell her something she already knows?" _Seriously, Willow already knows that she is one of my dearest comrades. What good would it do to remind her of this fact?_

"I mean as more than a friend. Like how I feel about Nya."

"Oh." _THAT is the kind of like he means!_

"Yeah, 'oh.' Do you understand now?"

"I understand, but I think that you are mistaken. I do not have feelings of that nature for Willow."

He did not believe me. It was written all over his face. "Uh-huh, sure. Then why is it that I was able to floor you with one strike this morning? It usually takes much more than a nunchuk to the head to knock you down."

"I told you this morning, I..." my voice stopped when I realized that I had not given a reason this morning.

"Exactly. She was on your mind, right?"

I sighed in defeat, nodding slightly.

"Is she always on your mind?"

Another nod.

"Do you always get this weird feeling in your chest when you think about her?"

Yet another nod.

For a few moments, Jay was silent, processing my answers. Suddenly, he said, "From what it sounds like, you _do_ have 'feelings of that nature' for her."

"But even if you are correct, that does not mean Willow harbors those same affections for me," I protested.

The way in which my blue friend responded was quite odd. Instead of saying something, he burst out laughing, his voice resonating within the room. His laughter died down after a few minutes, tears in his eyes.

Panting slightly, he replied, "You really are dense. She's head over heals for you!"

"What? That sounds painful!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, it's just a figure of speech," he then turned me so I was facing him and smiled, "It means that she likes you. And it also means that you should stop this whole denial thing and just tell her."

With a small smile, I replied, "If you think it is a good idea, then I will. I mean, you do technically possess the most knowledge on this subject, after all."

An eager grin spread across Jay's face as he asked, "Does that mean I got you to confess that you have a crush on Willow?"

"I guess so," I answered with a slight chuckle.

"Wooh! About time!" he shouted, throwing his fist into the air.

Once he was finished with his celebrations, I asked, "So, did Willow give you any advice about Nya?"

"Yeah! And it's perfect! Speaking of which, you don't have to make dinner for me and Nya tonight. I'm gonna do it."

One of my eyebrows arced slightly as I stated, "You _do _know that you are unable to cook, correct?"

"I know! I know! But please, I really want to make everything perfect for when I ask her." Jay then proceeded to beg. His eyes became wide and he jutted his lower lip out, making it look like he was about to cry. It was a little pathetic looking, to be honest. But it served its purpose, for I could not say no to him when he looked like that. He actually did look like he was going to cry if I denied his request.

"Very well, but please do not destroy the kitchen."

He suddenly tackled me, forcing me into a very tight hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he repeated excitedly, "I promise that nothing will happen to the kitchen!"

As soon as I was released from his grip, I stood up and headed for the door. "You are welcome," I paused and turned back to him, "And by the way, good luck tonight."

Jay smiled and replied, "Thanks Frosty. And don't forget to tell her."

"I will not. I promise." With that, I shut his door and made my way to the training room. Well, 'room' is not a proper description, for it is actually a whole floor designed to help better our skills.

Upon entering the facilities, I noticed that my other brothers were already inside, both training individually. Kai was practicing sword positions on a wooden dummy, why Cole was hitting a punching bag. After greeting them both politely, I made my way to a group of targets in the far corner.

This was personally my favorite part of the room. It reminded me of my snowy-haired friend. Before Sanctum had claimed her village, the others and I would visit occasionally. On these visits, Willow enjoyed challenging me to little accuracy contests. Armed with her bow, and me with a handful of shuriken, we would try to hit as many targets within one minute. These normally ended in ties, which usually spurred on an instant rematch.

I spent the rest of my afternoon at the targets until it was time for me to prepare dinner. After making a quick stop to the bathroom to clean up, I headed straight for the kitchen.

_I really hope that Jay kept his promise,_ I thought as I pushed open the kitchen door. Much to my surprise, the room was spotless! Either Jay did keep true to his word, or he just has not attempted to make his and Nya's meal yet.

Either way, I still put on my apron and begin prepare dinner for the rest of us. I chose to be simple tonight, considering the soup fiasco from earlier, and began to boil water in order to make pasta. The entire preparation took about half-an-hour, and luckily nothing was burned. Once I added the sauce I called to let everyone, minus a certain couple, know that dinner was ready.

The three of them arrived shortly, and immediately Cole asked, "Where's Jay and Nya?"

"The two of them will be dining without us," I answered simply, scooping pasta into a set of dishes, handing a bowl to everyone. My comment earned a handful of snickers from Kai, Cole, and Lloyd. They obviously knew what my statement meant. And if I was not mistaken, I think I saw a knowing smile on Sensei Wu's face as he accepted his bowl.

Poking the noodles slightly, Kai asked, "This stuff isn't going to taste bad, is it?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "No. I made sure to be careful this time."

We all ate in silence, straining our ears for the slightest noise. We were trying to see if we could hear our two comrades, wherever they might be. My guess would be the main deck, as it would have a wonderful view at this time of night.

Just as we almost finished eating, a loud squeal pierced our ears. It was instantly followed by a shout of triumph. The five of us smiled at one another, knowing what that meant. She said yes.

**XXXX**

**Awww, Jay and Nya are getting married ^_^**

**This chapter was kind of hard to write. I knew what I wanted to happen, but I didn't know how to write it. I hope it's okay. Stupid writer's block...**

**By the way, I am going off to college in about a week, so updates will probably slow down MAJORLY. Just wanted to let you know. Any who, that's all for now!**


	9. He's Going To Kill Me

**Hello all! Here's Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**WARNING: There is a particularly violent scene in this chapter. I won't tell you who is part of it though, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Ninjago is not mine**

**XXXX**

"Again! You two can do better than that!"

Again I placed my fukiya to my lips, firing a handful of darts to a number of targets. Each one was a perfect bullseye. Relaxing from my stance, I stole a glance over to my sister, standing a few feet away.

Her bow and quiver were out, an arrow notched and ready to fire. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Once her eyes reopened, she released the arrow. A low thud instantly sounded. My eyes followed the arrow's path, only to find the shaft jutting out of the center of the target, along with a dozen others.

She brought her bow down, her gaze never leaving the target as she did so. Her eyes then shifted to my direction, but they were not focused on me. I knew what had her attention, and I too, turned to face the large man who stood before us.

_Please let us be done with this, _I thought bitterly, a dark glare on my face.

For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence. Borris, Lord Toma's right-hand man and our combat mentor, slowly looked from Willow and me to the plethora of targets next to us. He then took a closer examination of our work, inspecting every arrow and dart.

My sister and I did not dare move, for fear that he would punish us by making this torture continue. We had been up since dawn going over various drills and fighting techniques. It was awful! Borris was stricter than any person I had ever met, and forced us to work at something until he deemed it 'perfect,' no matter how many times we repeated it.

The silence continued, the only audible sound being Borris' heavy tread as he moved from one target to the next. How I loathed him! He was there the day Willow and I were forced to join Sanctum, holding Zane's falcon captive as proof that we were in contact with the Ninja.

And after that, I barely finished explaining everything to Gran before he showed up on our doorstep. When asked, he simply stated that he was supposed to keep an eye on us before our training began. He left, but he was most definitely not gone. During the week before this nightmare unleashed its fury, Willow and I noticed him following us. From hunting in the woods to going to the market, Borris was there, watching our every move.

Imagine mine and Willow's complete horror when we found out that he would be our mentor. Apparently, Borris was one of Sanctum's finest warriors, a member of Lord Toma's elite guard no less, chosen to train us based on his skill in combat. In my opinion, I think Lord Toma is using him to make sure we keep up our end of the bargain.

"Are you serious?" his voice roared, "Five hours, and you still haven't hit a single bullseye! I thought you two were supposed to be the best in the area."

_We have been doing it right, you idiot! You're just too blind to see that! _I growled in my head, which led to a recurring thought to arise. _Why did they choose a swordsman to train a pair of marksmen? _Again, this simple question fed into my theory that Borris was Lord Toma's eyes and ears in his absence.

"Again! And this time, try to do it right!"

With a slight nod of my head, I reloaded my fukiya, ready to attempt to please this simpleton. But just as I was about to fire, something caught my eye. My head snapped towards my sister, and I prayed that I didn't see what I thought I saw. Unfortunately, my prayers were unheard. As my twin drew back her arrow, I saw delicate red lines paint her ivory fingers.

My eyes slowly moving up to her face, I was horrified to see her biting her lip furiously, a sad attempt to ignore any pain she felt. Tears threatened to spill from her coal colored eyes, her mask of control quickly chipping away.

Placing my weapon in my pocket, I was at Willow's side instantly, ignoring my mentors' shouts of protest. Ever so slowly, I pried her fingers away from the bowstring, a sharp gasp escaping her lips as I did so.

Upon examination, I saw deep cuts in her index, middle, and ring fingers, blood oozing from the wounds. Glancing at the bowstring, I spied red stains at the places where she would position her fingers, immediately realizing how this happened.

_How did I not notice this earlier? And why isn't she wearing her shooting glove?_

"It's nothing. I'll be fine." My head snapped up at the sound of my twin's voice. I almost didn't recognize it, she hasn't spoken for days. It sounded so tiny and frail, not like her at all. Ever since we joined Sanctum, Willow was slowly becoming more reserved. She rarely speaks anymore, and when she does it's only a few words at a time.

I gave her a stern look and replied, "Don't be ridiculous! You need to see a doctor now, before these cuts get infected."

Gently placing my hand on her shoulder, I began leading Willow out of the training hall. I needed to get her to the infirmary. We stopped in our tracks when Borris shouted, "Where do you think you're going? We are not done here!"

My jaw clenching tightly, I muttered, just loud enough to hear, "My sister is injured. She needs medical care."

"I don't care! You two have not adequately finished this part of your training. Once you do, if you do, I will then allow you t-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, unable to take this anymore. I wasn't going to sit here and let my sister mutilate her hand, just to please this guys' obvious blood lust.

Suddenly, I felt a strong hand grab the collar of my shirt, dragging me away from my sibling. As I was being pulled away, I signaled for Willow to go get help. She nodded and sped off, out of sight.

Turning to my captor, I saw pure rage in Borris' eyes as he glared at me. "What did you say?" he barked, flecks of spit hitting me in the face.

I knew he was trying to scare me into submission, but I wasn't going to back down easily. Glaring back bitterly, I replied with complete calmness, "Shut...up."

That was all I needed to say for him to explode. He immediately tried to hit me upside the head, but I quickly ducked away, avoiding his massive fist. My attacker turned to face me, a blinding rage in his eyes. I could almost see them turning red with anger.

"How dare you treat me with such disrespect!" He roared, charging at me. Despite his mountainous build, he was quick, but I was faster. With my smaller size, I was able to dodge most of his onslaught. A few of his punches did manage to hit their mark though, and when they did, a horrible pain erupted at the point of impact. I shook it off, hesitating would equal a much worse pain. Luckily he didn't have his sword with him, or else I'd be dead by now.

"You don't deserve my respect! This is torture you're putting us through; not training!" I then began to fight back, landing a handful of jabs to his sides. They didn't seem to do much except irritate him though, my strength nothing compared to his.

When I tried to nail him in the eye, one of his bear-like hands grabbed a hold of me wrist, wrenching my feet off the ground. I clawed at his fingers with my free hand, trying to escape, but it was no use. His grip was too tight.

As I spied his fist careening towards my face, I acted upon one last burst of desperation. Grabbing my fukiya from my pocket, it took me no time to fire a round of darts at him, causing him to drop me instantly.

He quickly brought his hands up to his face, ripping the darts out of his skin, droplets of blood raining to the floor. Once his face was free of my tiny projectiles, he was once again on the prowl. Only now he kept his distance, knowing I had a weapon at my disposal. Every time he got too close, I shot at him, making him back up tremendously.

I was only a few feet from the exit when the worst happened. Borris lunged, and as I tried to fire a round of darts at him, I was in complete shock to find that my arsenal had been completely used.

With no time to dodge, I was soon being crushed under Borris' immense weight. "What's the matter, young pupil? Did you run out of these?" He held up a discarded dart, blood staining its tip. He then tossed it aside and spat, "Well, that's a shame. For you, that is," raising his fist, he continued maliciously, "Now you'll get to experience what happens when you pick a fight with a member of Lord Toma's elite guard!"

His rock-like fist landed right on my nose, no doubt breaking it. It definitely felt broken, with warm blood pouring from the wound and across my face. That wasn't the end of it, though. No, that was merely the beginning of his onslaught as he began beating me to a bloody pulp. His fists began to pound my flesh, leaving horrible red marks behind.

When I tried to fight back, he simply bent back my fingers until a sickening crack echoed off the walls, followed by a blinding pain that left my vision blurry. I tried my best not to howl in anguish, but that only made things worse! Once Borris realized that I wasn't reacting the way he wanted me to, he decided try something else.

Grabbing that dart from earlier, I watched in horror as he brought it to my face, a wickedly cruel smile plastered to his features. In one, agonizingly slow movement, he dragged the tip of the dart across my cheek. The pain was too much, I couldn't help my self as a scream ripped itself from my throat. My mouth was immediately filled with the salty metallic taste of blood. My attacker then proceeded to perform this act again on my other cheek, enjoying my mixed cries of sheer terror and agony.

By now, I felt my consciousness slowly slip away, being replaced by sweet dark bliss. I knew I should have fought to stay awake, but I was in too much pain to care. Everything hurt. Delving into that sanctuary of blackness made the pain slowly ebb away into numbness.

_Borris is going to kill me. _Somehow, the words didn't scare me like they should have. Dying meant that this nightmare would end. I wouldn't feel this torturous suffering anymore. The mere idea of that made me more than willing to accept my inevitable fate.

As I was about to be completely enveloped by my eternal comatose, a voice broke through the edge of my consciousness. It was soft and light, yet fearful and urgent.

_"Enzo!"_

**XXXX**

**Is Enzo going to survive? Or is he going to die from Borris' blind rage? Why am I asking you these questions?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**


	10. Nausea

**Helloooo!**

**Please give a warm round of applause for Chapter 10! At this time, I would like to thank everyone for their support! This could not have been done with it!**

**And now, just sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

**XXXX**

The days passed slowly, gradually morphing into one large expanse of time. Day and night no longer held any significance to me whatsoever. It didn't to Enzo, who laid motionless on the bed beside me.

He has been stuck in a comatose state ever since the incident in the training hall. It had taken the entire group of priests I had brought with me just to pull Borris off of him. Once his tormentor was restrained and escorted away, Enzo was rushed to the infirmary, needing immediate medical attention.

When I looked at his limp form, unconscious on the stretcher, I almost didn't recognize him. His nose was broken and bleeding profusely, aided with an ugly gash on each cheek. Both eyes were swollen shut with dark purple bruises. Matching ones were blooming across the rest of his skin, starting at his face and trailing down his body. It was then that I realized that his fingers were laying at odd angles, obviously broken by that monster.

Looking at him now, a few days later, he appeared considerably better. Splints were placed on his nose and fingers, allowing the breaks to heal properly. His nose was also bandaged to stop any bleeding. His cheeks needed stitches, but they weren't visible right now, covered up by wads of gauze. Some of the bruises were starting to fade as well. The doctors said that he would be fine, but that he needed rest right now.

Despite this, I still felt sick to my stomach whenever my eyes landed on him. I had never seen Enzo in such a state, and it was all my fault! If only I hadn't lost my shooting glove, my fingers wouldn't have been injured, and my brother wouldn't be unconscious right now.

Tears of self-loathing blurred my vision as I looked down at the three bandaged digits in disgust. Any pain I felt for them was nothing compared to what Enzo has been through.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, my voice getting caught in my throat.

_Please, please wake up soon. I can't do this without you, _I thought desperately, gently taking one of my twin's hands in my own.

With every passing day, the priests at the temple were pushing harder and harder for me to leave his side and continue my training. I always refused, not wanting to be separated from him. But they never stopped. In fact, one of the priests should be coming to make their attempt in 3...2...1...

_Knock. knock._

I slowly stood from the armchair I was sitting in, heading over to the door. Upon opening the door, I instantly recognized who had come to call. It was Louis, one of the priests who had made this nightmare come to life.

Glasses perched high on his long nose, he gave me a disapproving look. No doubt I looked less-than-presentable in his eyes. I hardly left Enzo's side during these past few days, so I probably appeared messy at best.

"Hello Louis. What do you want?" I asked politely, even though I already knew what he wanted.

"Willow, this has gone on long enough. You need to continue your training immediately! Enzo is not going anywhere, and you will be able to visit him in the evenings."

"No, I won't leave him until he wakes up." Before he could protest, I shut the door in Louis' face, locking it. I ignored his loud banging on the other side, taking my place back in my armchair.

As the minutes continued, the protests slowly died away, allowing me some peace. In my quiet solitude, my mind began to wander, trying to escape the reality before it.

My thoughts turned to Gran. When Enzo told her about us joining Sanctum, she was furious. Whether it was with us or with Lord Toma, I do not know. What I do know is that she ceased speaking to us. When she did it was only when needed, saying only what was necessary. The inn quickly changed from a warm place, full of life, to a world filled with cold, bitter silence.

As far as I am aware, Gran has not been told about what happened. She hasn't come to see how Enzo has been doing. I don't think Sanctum will tell her, in my opinion. At least not until it's too late to do anything about it.

_I wonder if she's told the Ninja about this whole mess._ It's true, our Spinjiztu friends have not yet been informed about mine and Enzo's allegiance to Sanctum. We would have sent a message with Zane's falcon, but the bird did not make a visit before my brother and I left to begin our training. And there's no way we could ask the local mailman to deliver something like that. It wouldn't end well.

Honestly, I don't want to tell them. Knowing how they are, once they'd get over the initial shock, they'd do something stupid to try to fix everything. But the thing is, this isn't something that can be reversed with a witty remark or a fancy display of Spinjitzu. And if their plan ended up failing, which it would, they'd most definitely get themselves arrested. I can't let that happen, no matter what.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. A nurse stopped by at some point to give me something to fill my empty stomach. She gently urged me to eat and get some rest as she handed me the bowl of soup she had brought.

I nodded slightly, letting her know I'd try. I had barely eaten for the past few days, unable to hold anything down. No matter how little food was in my stomach, it would take just one look at Enzo to make me rush to the bathroom, images of his beaten body flashing in my mind, as I'd empty my stomach of any and all contents.

And sleep evaded me as well, for if I allowed myself to rest, nightmares would creep into the furthest corners of my mind. These were far worse than any dark dream I ever had about my parents' death. The mere thought of those sent images of digging through snow, only to find two frozen corpses, across my vision. The miserable cries of my parent's ghosts, asking why I didn't help them, screamed in my ears. I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of these horrible thoughts.

Taking their place was the images of my tortuous new dreams. Darkness enveloping my field of view. Enzo's voice calling to me, pleading for help. Running, so much running, as I try to find him. A horrible sight meets my eyes. Borris, the size of a colossal giant, chasing after him, lusting for his blood. Enzo waves me over to help, but I cannot move, no matter how hard I try. My feet are stuck to the ground, forcing me to watch the scene unfold.

My twin is caught, flailing around in his captors grip. Blood paints the ground as he is ripped limb from limb before my tear-stained eyes. Borris is not done, and turns to me, murder glazed over his eyes as he slowly approaches.

At that moment I'd awake with a jolt, ice-cold sweat coating my skin, a ragged breath coming from my throat.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of the door shutting, signaling that the nurse had left. Staring blankly at the soup, I took a small sip, forcing myself to swallow. The soup was decent; a vegetable broth with small chunks of carrot and potatoes floating around. I continued this process slowly, closing my eyes as I did so. It was to prevent myself from looking at Enzo and taking an unwanted trip to the bathroom.

Within minutes the bowl was empty, its contents filling my stomach nicely. I kept my eyes shut tight, wanting the food to digest itself before I allowed myself to look at my twin.

After a considerable amount of time passed, I slowly peeked one eye open, glancing at my sibling. When the feeling of nausea didn't attack my insides, both of my eyes opened, my body relaxing slightly with relief.

"Thank goodness," I muttered quietly.

I spoke too soon, for as I continued to watch over Enzo, a horrible feeling swept over me. It was quickly followed by detailed images of Enzo's body, bloody and broken, when he was found days ago in the training hall.

In one, swift movement, I was to my feet, racing out the door. With a hand to my mouth, I crashed into the bathroom at the end of the hall, stumbling into the first open stall I saw. Kneeling before the toilet, I swept my long braid over my shoulder as I hacked and heaved into the porcelain bowl, the soup leaving my system as quickly as it had entered.

Tears formed in my eyes when I began to vomit bile, the fowl liquid burning my raw throat. As the bitter fluid trailed from my lips, a new flavor mixed with it. That coppery taste of blood filled my mouth, and in no time at all I saw the crimson liquid trail into the bowl, bringing on a new wave of nausea.

Suddenly, a gentle hand was between my shoulder blades, rubbing smooth circles into my back. One of the nurses must have seen me rush in here and came to help.

"Shh, shh, everything's going to be alright dear. I promise."

My head snapped up at those calm, caring words. That was NOT a nurse! I thought I'd never hear that voice again, at least not here, in this place. Turning my head quickly, I croaked in disbelief, "Gran?"

**XXXX**

**I guess Willow was wrong, someone did tell Gran what happened. **

**And I know what some of you might be thinking, _didn't a previous chapter say that the updates would be slowing down, not speeding up?_**

**That is because I'm trying to get as many chapters posted before I go off to college. Either way, I doubt you're complaining too much =) **

**That's all for now, see ya!**


	11. Brilliant Idea

**Hello Everybody!**

**So Silver-09, one of the lovely readers of this fanfic, gave me a brilliant idea in one of their reviews. And that idea is to make a playlist for this story. **

**Why am I telling you this? Because, if you so desire, I would love it if you guys gave me ideas for songs. They can be themes for characters from the story (OC or Canon), a certain scene in a chapter, or whatever.**

**You can either PM me or leave a review with the song title, artist, and a brief reason why you chose it. The reason has to relate to the fanfiction in some way. I will then listen to the song and decide if I want it in the playlist. If I choose to put your suggestion in the playlist, I will credit you for offering the song.**

**I plan to post this playlist once I have finished the fanfic, so this will be an ongoing project throughout the rest of the story. Meaning that once I post new chapters, songs can be chosen for them as well.**

**Hope everyone who participates has fun with this!**


	12. Out Of Retirement

**Chapter 11! You know what to do...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**XXXX**

A small smile played across my lips as I said, "Yes Willow. It's Gran."

Before my grand-daughter could reply, her hand flew to her mouth, a look of complete nausea on her face. She turned back to the toilet and heaved. As she continued to empty her stomach I continued to gently rub her back, trying to comfort her as best I could. I'm so glad that I found her, despite this awkward turn of events. It saves me the trouble of going door-to-door throughout the entire infirmary.

After a few more minutes, Willow slowly lifted her head. Gripping the edge of the porcelain bowl, she weakly tried to stand up, stumbling slightly. I managed to steady her before she fell and helped her out of the stall, flushing the toilet of its putrid contents on the way out. We slowly walked over to the sinks, where I turned on the water, grabbed a paper towel, and began to wash her face.

She was a mess, to say the least. Vomit and blood trailed from the corners of her mouth and down to her chin, dripping onto her shirt. Once I cleaned the reeking filth from her skin, I took a chance to examine her. Despite being in its iconic braid, Willow's hair was in a tangled array of knots. It was also lacking its usual shine, appearing almost grey. Her clothing was rumpled and held a slight odor to it, meaning she hasn't changed in days.

Studying her face, I could easily tell that this was not the first time she had made one of these trips to the restroom. She's lost weight since the last time I had seen her. I could faintly see her cheekbones protruding through her skin. My grand-daughter's eyes were dim as well, no longer holding any of the fire they once possessed. They were also red and puffy, signs that she has been crying a lot lately. This wasn't my Willow. This creature was a ghost, an empty shell that merely looked like her.

_Oh my dear, what have they done to you and your brother? _I thought hopelessly as I pulled her into a gentle embrace, holding her close.

I felt her push me away as she hoarsely whispered, "Why are you here?"

Her words shook me. _What does she mean by that? Isn't she happy to see me? Doesn't she want me here?_

But, then again, maybe not. I had barely spoken to her and Enzo before they left, angered and distraught that they were joining Sanctum. My frustration only grew when they refused to tell me why they joined in the first place. If I asked, they would simply say, "It was our only option."

What could Toma have said to them to make them do the one, the only, thing I ever asked them not to do? What does he gain from their allegiance? Certainly not man-power, that's for sure. Even with Sanctum being a secret organization, there are more than enough members among its ranks. So what is it? What could he possibly be after?

Whatever it is, something tells me that it can't be good. I never trusted Toma, even when he was a boy. He just always had this shifty look in his eyes, like he was up to something. It was unsettling, especially since his father was such a good man. Lord Darek, now he was a priest anyone would proud of serving! The only blemish on his personality was believing that lie about the Ninja being evil. No one knows who came across this information, but either way, it spread like wildfire among the priests, making them fear and hate the Ninja. Lord Darek, along with a majority of the High Council, passed many laws that prohibited any interaction with the Spinjitzu Masters. But despite that, he was an honest and caring person, so unlike his son.

Who, by the way, seemed to get worse when his poor father, bless him, passed on. Without even shedding an ounce of grief, he took Lord Darek's place, and Sanctum was never the same again. Toma ruled with an iron fist, aided with his stone cold heart.

It was around this time that my daughter, Miranda, became a priestess. Back then I was so proud of her following in my footsteps. My joy only grew when she fell in love with John, a fellow priest, a few years later. They wedded immediately, both his and our villages helping to pull off the big event.

And in a few months time, the two of them had Enzo and Willow. Oh, they were precious! They looked just like their mother, inheriting her raven-colored hair. But they had their father's eyes, a pale grey that almost looked white.

Unfortunately, the new parent's happiness was cut short when my darling grandchildren became ill. No matter what the doctors tried, they wouldn't get better, and Miranda and John feared for their lives. In a desperate last attempt, they took the children to the Main Temple, presenting them to the spirits for help.

Within a few days, they returned home, the children alive and healthy. But they were different now, a sign of the spirits' blessing easily detected. Their hair was snow-white and their eyes were blacker than shadows. I don't know how it happened exactly, but somehow Ren and Ayden had given a portion of their very being to Enzo and Willow, who don't know the truth.

The plan had been to tell them once they were older and had followed in their family's footsteps. That changed when my daughter and son-in-law met their fate. I vowed to never tell them, believing that it would sway them to join Sanctum. I guess I never did have to worry, they joined for their own reasons.

Suddenly it hit me! _That's what Toma's after! It has to be!_

Possessing part of the spirits' life-force, my grandchildren should be able to harness an unprecedented amount of spiritual energy. They have the potential to become the most powerful priests in history! Toma must have wanted them to join so he could harness that power! If trained properly, Enzo and Willow could help Sanctum finally end this war with the demons!

But that still doesn't explain what he did to make them join. When they came that night after speaking to him, they were upset. Willow wasn't even able to tell me what happened before she burst into tears, locking herself in her room. And Enzo wasn't much better, but at least he managed to inform me that his sister and he were joining Sanctum before he began to cry.

_I'll have to have a little chat with Toma, _I thought grimly as I looked down at my grand-daughter.

With a heavy sigh, I calmly said, "Willow, I'm here to take you and Enzo home."

Her snapped up at those words, disbelief in her eyes. "Really? Do you mean that?" Despite the roughness of her voice, I could easily detect the hope in her words.

"Yes." That was all I needed to say for her to leap into my arms, burying her head into the crook of my neck.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, clinging to me for dear life, "Gran, this place is awful! It's like a prison!"

Rubbing her back gently, trying to calm her down, I replied, "Don't worry, you'll never have to come back. I promise." I then led her out of the bathroom, my arm securely around her shoulders, as she took me to Enzo's room.

I had heard of what happened to my grand-son, it being the reason I came, but I wasn't expecting to see him in a coma! My gosh, he looked like he had been attacked by a demon, not a human! I can't believe Toma chose someone so unstable to be Enzo and Willow's mentor. If they have any sense, the High Council will have the monster that did this be punished immediately!

At that moment, a knock sounded at the door. It opened, revealing a nurse. There was obvious surprise on her face when she spotted me. I guess Enzo hasn't had many visitors besides his sister. "Excuse me, ma'am? Are you permitted to be in here?"

"She's our grandmother," Willow shot back, taking a seat in the armchair next to Enzo's bed.

"Oh, of course," the nurse then stepped into the room, a jar and a roll of gauze in her hands, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I came to redress Enzo's wounds."

Willow and I nodded, letting her know that we did not mind. She returned the gesture as she crossed the room to the opposite side of the bed.

As she removed the wads of bandaging that covered my grandchild's face, I managed to get a good look at the damage. Both of his cheeks were stitched together, and his nose was slightly crooked and bruised. While they looked disgusting, the injuries were probably not as severe as they appeared.

With the old bandages gone, the nurse opened the container she had brought with her, a green gel inside. She then began to smear the ointment onto Enzo's stitches. It was most likely a medicine to help heal the wounds more quickly. At least that's what I thought until I caught a whiff of the stuff.

It was very sweet, almost sickeningly so. What set off the alarms in my mind was that I recognized the scent. And honestly, I really wish I didn't.

_That's not medicine! _my thoughts screamed as I tried to grab the jar from the woman. With a shreek, she dropped it, the bottle crashing to the floor and breaking into many shards of glass.

"What the brick, lady? That was our only jar!" she shouted indignantly, beginning to clean up the mess.

Kneeling down to her level, I furiously replied, "Good riddance! That stuff was going to kill him!"

"Kill him? You're out of your mind! That was an herbal remedy. It's designed to speed up the healing process of flesh wounds."

I grabbed her hand, traces of the green salve still on her fingers. Pointing at it, I barked, "Are you that incompetent? Even an amateur botanist could tell that this was made from The Demon's Kiss. If it enters the body, it has the ability to slow someone's heart rate down, causing them to go in a coma. Take too much, and it could kill you!"

My eyes widened and I felt the blood drain from my face as I finished my sentence. _Oh no..._

I rushed to Enzo's side, Willow mirroring me across the bed. Grabbing my grandson's wrist, I barely registered that his fingers were broken as I desperately felt for a pulse. At first I felt nothing, and feared the worst. Suddenly, I felt a sluggish _thump _faintly pound against his skin.

A relieved sigh escaped my lips. It may be slow, and weak, but luckily his heart was still beating. That means he still has a chance. Turning to Willow, I instructed her to go get some soap and wet paper towels from the bathroom. Enzo's wounds needed to be properly cleaned. She nodded, taking one last look at her brother before leaving the room.

Once she was gone I turned to the nurse. The woman had backed into the corner of the room, a frightened look on her face. Slowly standing up, I made my way over to her. She tried to run to the door, but it was a wasted effort. Summoning up a small bit of spiritual energy, I made the door slam shut in her face, locking it as I did so.

Turning her back on the door, she pleaded, "W-what do y-you want?"

"Just one thing," I replied darkly, my anger bubbling, "Who gave you that ointment?"

"I-it was a g-gift! From t-the M-main Temple!" she squeaked, "L-lord Toma sent it!"

"WHAT?" My mind was flabbergasted. _Why would Toma purposely deliver a deadly poison? He should know that The Demon's Kiss is potentially fatal! What's going on?_

Before I could ask any more questions, a voice called from the other side of the door. "Gran? Could you let me in? The door's locked."

I reached for the doorknob and turned it, letting Willow inside. As she rushed to Enzo's side, I mouthed to the nurse, "Go." She hastily nodded, dashing out the door and down the hall.

Turning to my grand-son, Willow and I began the task of cleaning his wounds. Once the poison was gently scrubbed from his skin, we rewrapped his injuries in gauze.

"What do we do now, Gran?" Willow asked.

"We take him back to the inn. I have a small wagon outside that's thin enough for the bridge, we just need to get him to it."

"But how? Neither of us are strong enough to carry him."

With a smirk, I replied, "You just leave that to your old Gran," I then stood and went to the center of the room, "Watch this!"

I rose my arms, palms up and facing Enzo's bed. Focusing solely on my grand-son, I began to summon up some spiritual energy, like before. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead as I struggled to bring forth the power within me. I really was out of practice; I haven't seriously used my abilities in ten years. Shutting a door is one thing, moving a person is completely different!

_That's what happens when you retire. You get rusty, _I thought with bitter sarcasm as I pushed myself further. Suddenly, a white glow began to form around my hands. Slowly, it moved in thick tendrils towards Enzo, enveloping him in its bright light. I carefully raised my arms, smiling as the glow moved with me, bringing Enzo with it.

Willow looked at me in awe as she exclaimed, "Wow! That's amazing!"

"Yeah, but it's also stamina consuming," I replied, already feeling fatigue creep into my old body, "We need to get moving."

She swiftly made her way to the door, opening it so I could get through. We then cautiously navigated our way through the sterile halls of the infirmary. Our every muscle was focus on getting outside as stealthily as possible. I'm sure the doctors wouldn't appreciate one of their patients being taken without permission.

Somehow we managed to get outside without anyone noticing us. Now came the fun part; getting out of the cave in one piece.

Gently, ever so gently, we laid Enzo into the bed of the wagon, covering him fully with a thick blanket. Once he was settled I let out a shaky breath, completely worn out from transporting him here. I'm getting too old for this. But there was no time for rest now. This journey isn't over yet.

Willow and I climbed up to the driver's bench, myself taking a hold of the reins. Snapping them lightly, the horse they were connected to began walking. Luckily, few priests paid any attention to us, busy with other things. Thank goodness!

Once we made it to the bridge, both Willow and I relaxed considerably. Now there was no way they could stop us. As soon as we crossed the bridge, we were home free.

My grand-daughter clung to me once were on the other side, quietly traveling through the dark tunnel that led outside. Inwardly I sighed; no matter how old she's grown, that fear of the dark has stuck with her.

To calm her nerves, I began to hum a lullaby. It was a tune I used to sing for Miranda when she was a young girl, and it was one I sang for Willow and Enzo when they couldn't sleep.

It did the trick. Soon Willow was slumbering peacefully against my shoulder, a soft snore emanating from her throat. Looking at her like that, I could tell that she hasn't had a good night's sleep in a long time. _Her nightmare's must have gotten much worse during this whole ordeal._

Outside on the mountain trail, I thanked the spirits that it wasn't snowing. That made the descent into the village much easier.

The darkness of night was upon us by the time we reached the inn. None of the lights were on, save for an iron lamp out front, its warm light shining down at us. Kindly shaking Willow awake, she climbed down from the wagon and opened the front door, making it easier for me to get Enzo inside. Gritting my teeth, I used my abilities to carry him from the wagon to his room. Once he was in his bed, Willow brought the covers up to his chin, making sure he was warm.

Looking down at him, she whispered, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes. Once I get you off to bed, I'm going to make an ointment that will counteract the poison in his system."

Her body stiffened as she said, "I don't want to leave him Gran. The last time I did, _this _happened to him." She waved her hand at him, indicating what she meant by _'this.' _

When I asked her to explain, Willow told me about how she lost her shooting glove. She then proceeded to tell me about the grueling target practice that sliced open her fingers, showing me the bandages. And then she explained how Enzo had tried to take her to the infirmary when he noticed. Tears pricked at her eyes when she ended with how she left to get help right before her mentor attacked Enzo.

Pulling her into a warm embrace, I cooed, "Willow, you don't have to worry anymore. Both you and your brother are safe now. Nothing can hurt you here."

In a tiny voice, she asked, "Promise?"

"I promise. Now go to bed, you need it."

xxxx

As the days continued, Enzo's recovery progressed well. My grand-son finally regained conciousness after three days, and as soon as he woke up his sister began to apologize profusely for getting him hurt. He simply smiled, something he rarely did, and assured her that it was worth it as long as she was okay. Their tearful reunion was cut short when I instructed for Willow to leave so I could examine him.

His body fully purged itself of the toxins from that 'herbal remedy' about a day or two after he woke up. Luckily the poison didn't cause any permanent damage to his body. And after another day, I allowed him to leave his bed, under supervision of course. Couldn't have him over-exert himself, now could we?

Willow also became much better as time went on. Before Enzo regained consciousness, she couldn't eat anything without throwing it back up within seconds after seeing her brother. With him up and about now, her stomach was able to hold down nourishment. This helped her throat heal, after which she no longer regurgitated blood and her voice no longer hold the rough and raspy tone it had adopted.

Her nightmares were also subsiding. Now she was able to get a full night's sleep without waking up in terror.

My grandchildren were in the kitchen, sitting at the counter, when I found them one morning. They had a piece of paper between them, staring at it intently. "Good morning you two," I greeted, "What has you two up so early? Do you want to help me get ready for the morning customers?"

Immediately their attention was on me. "Um, Gran?" Willow asked, concern in her voice, "When were you going to tell us about this?"

I picked up the paper between her and Enzo. It was a delicate piece of stationary, the edges decorated in a curling design. I knew what it was immediately as I scanned the page.

_Jay and __Nya_

_along with the accompaniment of their families_

_request the honor of your presence_

_to share in the celebration of their marriage._

In all the chaos that has happened recently, I had completely forgotten to tell the two of them about Jay and Nya's wedding. The invitation arrived just before I found out about Enzo's assault. Actually, when I first read it, I had made plans to visit my grandchildren and inform them of the good news. But things didn't go to plan, thoughts of wedding bells driven away by a suffocating fear for my grand-son.

"This arrived a few days ago," I began, "I forgot all about it when I heard about what happened to you two. How did you come across it?"

"We found it on the counter," Enzo answered, his mouth moving carefully so as to not irritate his stitches.

"Ah, I must have left it there when I came for you."

Silence followed my statement. None of us knew what to say.

After a few moments, Willow broke the silence by saying, "We can't go. You know that, right?"

Her brother and I both stared at her, shocked by her words. I could have sworn that she'd be the one fighting to go, not the other way around. Especially considering how much she's missed her robotic friend over the years.

She continued with, "Sanctum will find out. And with everything that's happened recently, Lord Toma's going to keep an extra eye us, no doubt about it."

"But sweety-"

"No!" she shouted, cutting me off, "We're not going! We can't risk our friends getting in trouble."

"Sis, as much as I agree with what you're saying, I think we should go," Enzo replied, his tone calm.

"And why is that?"

"Because they don't know we've joined Sanctum. Gran told me that she hasn't informed them yet."

Willow's gaze shifted to me. "Is that true?"

"Yes, the Ninja have no knowledge of your allegiance," I answered grimly, "Their falcon has come over only once, to deliver a message to you, Willow. He's been hanging around the house ever since, waiting for a reply. This invitation came in the mail, with no return address."

"Wait! A message for me? What did it say?" Her eyes held a certain sparkle to them as she spoke. My guess is that the note was from Zane.

"I don't know, I didn't read it. Now don't change the subject! You will get your letter when we are done here."

Crossing her arms over her chest, my grand-daughter grumbled, "There isn't much to talk about," turning her attention back to Enzo, "And how does what you said qualify as a reason to attend the wedding?"

With a sigh, her brother answered, "If we go, we can tell them in person. It can be our final goodbye to them. They deserve that much: one last day to see us."

Willow was quiet she pondered his words. She looked torn between her brother's argument and what Sanctum's rules dictated. The smart decision would be to not go. But the smart option is not always the right one. If it was my choice to make, I would go to the wedding. It's not though, and I'm not going to tell her what to do. She's an adult now, and is able to make her own decisions.

I know she wants to go, it's written on her face. She wants to see the Ninja again, to speak, to laugh, to just be around them. More importantly, she wants to be with Zane. From the moment I met that robot, all those years ago, I knew Willow would like him. And I can tell he feels the same for her.

That's one of the reasons I can't stand Sanctum! These two young people, who obviously care for one another, are being torn apart. As long as Willow is a member of that organization, she can never be with Zane. Even if she wasn't she couldn't be with him. Our family history with Sanctum would automatically associate her with the group. If they became a couple and Lord Toma, or any priest for that matter, found out, they'd both be punished immediately.

_There has to be something we can do! _I thought as I studied the invitation, looking for an answer to this situation. Let's see, the location of the ceremony was in some village whose name I did not recognize. It was probably where Jay or Nya grew up. The date didn't help either, but I must say, those two love birds don't have much patience. They're getting married in about two months, which is pretty short notice if I do say so myself.

I then spotted something, at the bottom of the stationary. _Hopefully this will help._

"Sweety? Did you read all of this? I think we have to go."

Taking the invitation, Willow scanned it carefully, her eyes speeding across the page. When she made it to the bottom, her jaw dropped a little. "They want Enzo and me to part to of the wedding party?" she asked to no one in particular, disbelief in her voice.

Enzo moved over to her, looking over her shoulder to read the invitation. "It would seem so."

Throwing her hands up in the air, Willow sighed in frustration. "They're making it really hard to say no!"

"Then why not say yes?" I offered, trying encourage her to make the right choice.

"But, what about Sanctum?"

"What about them? Look, the wedding is in about two months. It'll take at least that much time before Enzo's nose and fingers are fully healed. And I know you won't leave him until that time comes. Which means you guys are not going back to the temple any time soon. If we're careful, Sanctum will never know."

After a few seconds, my grand-daughter let out another sigh, a smirk on her lips. "Where's Zane's falcon? We need to R.S.V.P."

xxxx

Once Willow responded to the invitation, I told her where I had put that letter I mentioned earlier. She nodded and raced upstairs, eager to read its contents.

_Ah, young love. It's a beautiful thing. _

Enzo soon followed her, stating that he was going to listen to some CDs. I smiled as I watched his figure disappear up the kitchen staircase. That boy loved music almost as much as he loved his sister. It's a shame he doesn't sing anymore, like he did when he was a child.

Putting on an apron, I began to make a meal for the early customers. They should be arriving at any moment.

It's times like these when I love that oatmeal is really quick and easy to make. Plus it tastes good. Within minutes, I had a full pan of thick, delicious oatmeal, ready to serve. And right on time, too, for I could hear the front door opening, signaling a customer.

Or so I thought. Wiping my hands on my apron and adjusting my bun, I stepped out of the kitchen to greet the guest. "Welcome t-" my voice caught in the back of my throat upon seeing the visitor.

Standing before me, a dark cloak covering his robes, was Toma! He had a solemn expression on his face as he strode over to me, his staff in hand.

"Toma! My, what an...unexpected surprise." _What is he doing here?_

"Lin, I apologize for arriving on such short notice, but I came to offer my condolences." Sympathy dripped from his words, but he sounded so fake and rehearsed! I would have thought it comical in another situation. Right now it sounded suspicious, sending warnings through my thoughts.

"Condolences? What do you mean?"

"I heard about what happened to Enzo, and I'm so sorry. How is Willow faring?"

Giving him an odd look, I answered, "She's fine. And you should be sorry! Letting someone like Borris mentor them! He could have killed Enzo!"

Toma blinked twice. "E-excuse me?" he stuttered, "What do you mean 'could have killed?' I-i was under the impression that your grand-son did not survive my guard's assault."

_Hm, interesting. _"Oh no, he braved through that. It was the poison the nurses were unknowingly giving him that almost did him in."

"Poison?" He almost choked on the word, a most intriguing reaction. Toma recovered quickly, adding, "Why that's awful!"

"Yes, it was The Demon's Kiss. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Of course, it's widely known among the population." His eyes were shifty, and I could detect a thin film of sweat on his forehead. _He's hiding something. The question is, what?_

"Well, it was disguised as a medical ointment and was administered to Enzo's wounds. It put him in a coma!"

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's much better now. But I do have to ask you something. You see, when I discovered the poison, the nurse told me something most troubling. She said that the medicine came from the Main Temple. As a gift. From you."

I saw a flash of anger in his blood-red eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. But in the moment I caught it, the Head Priest look savage, almost demonic, even. "I don't know what you're talking about," he answered stoically, "I never sent an ointment of any kind to the Northern Temple recently."

_Liar. _I didn't pursue the topic any further. He was angered, and I have no intention of fighting him here. "Hm, I guess the nurse must have said the first thing that popped into her head."

"Must have," he replied, his tone cold.

_I need to get him out of here, away from the kids. _"Well, if that's all, then I bid you farewell. Have a good day Toma." I tried to usher him to the door, but he stood firm.

"Not so fast, Lin. I'm not done here."

"Really?" _Now what?_

"Yes, I received information that you escorted Willow, and I guess Enzo, from the Northern Temple, breaking their training. They must go back at once."

"No," I replied, my jaw tight. He is not taking them away from me, not again.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; no. They weren't being trained. They were being tortured! I will not stand by and let that happen to my grandchildren."

"Lin, I really don't want to do this," he almost sounded sincere, "You were once a member of the High Council, but you give me no choice," after a pause, he continued, "For secretly being contact with the most evil Ninja, I hereby place you under arrest."

"No!"

Both of us turned to the staircase, upon which Willow was standing at. A look of complete shock and terror was plastered on her features. In an instant, she rushed towards Toma, standing before him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please, Lord Toma! Please don't take Gran away! I beg of you!"

His eyes were stone cold as he replied, "I'm sorry Willow, but I must. If you and your brother do not return to the temple immediately, I will be forced to bring the law into this."

"But we haven't quit Sanctum! You promised that as long as we joined, you wouldn't arrest her!"

_So, THAT'S why they joined! Lord Toma, you black-mailing snake! If I ever get my hands on you, you'll wish you were never born!_

"I made no such promise, girl."

"But you said that if we joined, we would be pardoned for our charges."

Toma then chuckled darkly, "You misunderstood me. While I do remember saying that, did I once mention Lin's charges being lifted?"

"Well, no, but..." my grand-daughter was at a loss of words as she looked hopelessly between us.

"Exactly! You and your brother have escaped prison, but she is still being charged for her crimes against Sanctum!"

"That's not fair! Please, there must be some sort of agreement we can come to!"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing that can be done."

"What if I rejoin Sanctum?" I spoke up, unable to take this anymore.

"Excuse me? You can't be serious Lin!" Toma exclaimed, shocked by my proposal.

"I'm dead serious. You can make me the same offer you did to my grandchildren. I become a member and I won't have to go to jail. That's the deal, right?"

Willow turned to me, desperation in her eyes. "Please Gran, don't do this!"

"Why? So you and Enzo can be left all alone in this world. I'm sorry, but no. When your parents passed on, I made a promise to myself to watch out for you two, and I intend to keep it!" I turned to Toma, glaring darkly at him, "So, do we have a deal?"

With a sly grin on his face, he answered, "We have a deal. It's good to see you out of retirement, Lady Lin."

**XXXX**

**So, am I the only one who hates Toma's guts even more now?**


	13. Respect Your Elders

**Chapter 12! I almost cut this scene, because it's short, and I know you all want some Zane and Willow action. But then I thought, _No, it'll be more fun forcing them to wait through another chapter before any of that happens. _**

**So you all just have to be patient. In the mean time, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ninjago is not mine.**

**XXXX**

As I spoke those words my mind screamed, _This is bad! Very bad! _

I had not intended for that old goat to figure things out so quickly. She needs to be disposed of, immediately! If not, she could potentially ruin everything! That withered hag has already thwarted my plan to get rid of Enzo, discovering that blasted poison I delivered to the infirmary. What else will she find out, now that she's coming back to Sanctum?

"Oh, no! Just because I'm coming out of retirement does not mean I'm rejoining the High Council!" Lin shot back bitterly, "Instead I will take up the responsibility of training Enzo and Willow."

_Did I hear correctly? She wants to do WHAT? _That is out of the question! Absolutely not! If she's around those brats, that only makes it more difficult to kill them!

Keeping my composure, some how, I said, "Lin, are you sure that is the wisest course of action? I mean, you're so..."

"What?" she barked, "Old?"

"I was not going to say that!" I lied, of course I was, "I just think that retaking your place on the High Council would be safer for you. It's been years since you've been among the ranks, and the demons have only become stronger in that time. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." _As if! I could care less about you! Worthless bat!_

**_Respect your elders, Toma, _**I heard my master chuckle darkly through my thoughts. His tone suggested that he found this all amusing.

_But, My Lord! Lin is a threat to everything we have strived for!_

**_Do not worry, she will be dealt with accordingly. For now, just humor her._**

_Very well, Lord Yamichi, _I replied humbly, turning my attention back to Lin.

"Nonsense! I'm more than capable of handling myself in the field! Besides, after the incident with their last mentor, I don't trust anyone else to train them."

How dare she bring that up! It was thanks to that idiot Borris that I'm in this situation in the first place. He was supposed to kill Enzo, as well as Willow if he got the chance. But no, he failed to accomplish that simple task, costing my master more time! Now I must wait before I can bring him forth from his prison! I felt no remorse for that worthless underling when the High Council charged him for attempted murder and had him arrested.

Frustrated, I exclaimed, "Very well! You may train your grandchildren!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Willow's face light up at my words. Foolish girl! Pretty soon, she will be nothing more than an appetizer for one of Lord Yamichi's underlings.

"Thank you. And if it's not too much trouble, I would like to instruct them here, at the inn."

She can't be serious! "No. The inn does not have the equipment required to properly train them to be priests. You will have to move to the temple." _Where I can keep an eye on you!_

"Toma, I can't shut down the inn. It's been in my family for generations."

"That is not my concern. You cannot hope to teach them in a place like this." _Honestly! Who does she think she is? I am the Head Priest! I make the decisions, not her!_

"Please, Lord Toma!" Willow exclaimed, her voice desperate.

**_Let the old woman train them here._**

_My Lord? Why should I allow this? If she is here, then she will-_

**_She will be less likely to figure things out,_ **Lord Yamichi interrupted,** _It will be easier to keep her and those brats in the dark if they are here and not at the temples. Understand?_**

_Understood, _I answered back, a wicked grin forming on my lips.

Straightening my posture, I said, "Very well. Lin, you may train your grandchildren here."

Both Lin and Willow's eyes lightened at my words, so I added, "But I will be checking in every once in a while, just to make sure you're not slacking off."

"Of course. Thank you, Toma."

"You are most welcome. And Willow, please let your brother know that I wish him a speedy recovery."

She nodded and dashed up the stairs, obviously going to inform Enzo of the 'good news.' Once she was gone, the ancient one turned to me, a venemous expression on her face.

Lin walked up to me until she was looking me in the eye and hissed, "There's something fishy about all of this."

Taking on a tone of innocence, I replied, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're up to something Toma, and I intend to find out what it is."

"Then I wish you luck, for I have nothing to hide."

Narrowing her eyes, she muttered darkly, "We'll shall see about that."

I felt a smirk tugging the corners of my mouth as I countered with, "Indeed, we shall," pulling my cloak tighter around myself, I added, "I best be going. I have business back at the Main Temple to attend to."

"I'm sure you do," Lin shot back, that nasty expression still contorting her features, "Have a safe trip back."

"I will, thank you." With that said, I stepped out into the cold air, making my way over to my elite guard.

As I mounted my horse I thought wickedly, _This is going to be fun._

**XXXX**

**See? I told you this was a short chapter. I just wanted to show kind of what was going on through this nutjob's head at this particular moment.**

**Any who, stay tuned, for the next chapter will FINALLY have Zane and Willow reunite! About time, right?**


	14. Romance Mode

**Finally, the chapter you have all been waiting for...number 14! **

**This is the one where Zane and Willow will reunite after so long! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story.**

**XXXX**

_I was surrounded by a most curious sight. Snow-capped trees surrounded me on all sides. All was quiet, my breath the only sound for miles around._

_That is when I heard it; the most melodious tune to ever grace my ears. A voice, female in nature, echoed through the trees. Her voice sounded so somber, as if she were pouring her heart out to her audience of pines and oak. As I stepped closer I was able to make out the words._

_"Oh, nowhere left to go._

_Are we getting closer, closer?_

_No, all we know is no._

_Nights are getting colder, colder."_

_That voice; it sounds so familiar, but I cannot seem to recall who its owner is. Despite searching my database and memory banks, I could not place a name to who ever possessed this angelic voice. I push on, determined to find out who this melancholy singer is. _

_"Hey, tears all fall the same._

_We all feel the rain._

_We can't change."_

_A silence fell over the forest. I stopped, straining my ears to try to locate that voice. Did I take a wrong turn? Have I lost her? Suddenly, the singing returned, passion enveloping every word._

_"Everywhere we go,_

_We're looking for the sun._

_Nowhere to grow old,_

_And always on the run._

_They say we'll rot in hell,_

_But I don't think we will._

_They've branded us enough._

_Outlaws of love."_

_I have to find this girl. She needs someone, for she sounds like she has no where left to go. Her cries of agony are piercing through me, shaking me to my very core. It is making my circuits go haywire!_

_Suddenly, I came upon a small clearing in the forest. In the center were a few stones, rising out of the snow. Sitting upon them was a hooded figure, their back towards me. They were the source of the singing, its somber tones floating in the chilled air._

_She did not hear me, so I dared to step closer._

_"Scars make us who we are._

_Hearts and homes are broken, broken._

_Far, we could go so far_

_With our minds wide open, open."_

_The singer has not noticed me yet, too engrossed in her song. I do not want her to stop. Despite its melancholic melody, the song is soothing. I slowly continue my approach, careful not to make a sound._

_"Hey, tears all fall the same. _

_We all feel the rain._

_We can't change."_

_As she continued the next line she stood up, her head to the sky while she sang. __Entranced by her display, I was unable to be mindful of my approach. I could faintly tell that I was not being as stealthy as I should have been. Reality came crashing back to me with the sickening SNAP of a branch I had carelessly stepped on._

_I could have never guessed what happened next. In one, swift movement, the figure spun around in surprise, and the second I saw that starlight braid fly out from under the hood I knew who this mysterious singer was._

_Willow's eyes widened when she saw me. "Zane?" She looked utterly astonished to see me standing before her. Looking all around, it was apparent that she was making sure we were alone. Fear flashed in her eyes as she searched for others. Why would that frighten her so?_

_Once she was assured that we were alone, her attention advanced on me. In a quiet voice, she asked, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I do not know, but p__lease, do not stop singing." The last few words left my lips on their own accord. I have not seen her in so long, it is hard to believe she is standing before me. She has not changed at all in our separation. Her hair is still a most striking shade of pure white, while her eyes continue to be two pools of black. Adorning her petite frame is a black dress that brushed the snow beneath her feet._

_Her cheeks become pink and a small smile forms on her pale lips. "Okay."_

_Willow's next words were a repetition of the chorus, but she delivered them differently this time. Now that she had a live audience, her voice took on a new passion, gaining more power in its metamorphosis. Her arms spread open, she practically shouted the last few words, her emotions reaching their limit. _

_My snowy-haired companion never broke eye-contact in her slow approach towards me._

_"Outlaws of love._

_Outlaws of love._

_Outlaws of love._

_Outlaws of love."_

_Her voice rang through the air with the last note. Now she was right before me, the smile on her face not matching the sad look in her eyes._

_Placing my hand on her shoulder, I asked, "What is wrong Willow?"_

_No longer looking me in the eye, the only thing she said was, "Zane."_

_At that moment, static started to form around the edges of my vision. Not only that, but Willow's voice became distorted in her response._

_"Za_ne?"

_The static became worse, blurring my vision almost completely. And Willow's voice was no longer her own. It had taken on a masculine tone._

"ZANE!"

My eyes opened suddenly, and in my shock, I fell to the floor, landing on my back in a mess of blankets and pillows. A sharp noise erupted to the left of me, and I quickly identified it as laughter. Shifting my gaze to the source of the noise, I spotted three figures standing above me, each filling the room with their uncontrolled chuckles.

"Have a nice nap, Mr. Roboto?" Kai asked bemusedly, offering his hand to help me up.

I accepted his gesture, and once I was on my feet I brushed myself off. In that moment I pondered his question. _Did I sleep well? I am not sure. My dream was definitely interesting, to say the least. I should meditate later to find its deeper meaning._

"Yes, my slumbers were peaceful," I answered, not mentioning my dream. If I had, my brothers would surely use it against me in one of their weird jokes.

"I'll say. It took us forever to get you up!" Jay commented, a cheeky grin plastered on his features.

"I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Don't worry about it," Cole waved off nonchalantly, "but we better get moving. Incase any of you have forgotten, we have guests coming over later."

Immediately, my attention was wrenched away from my mysterious dream. How could I have forgotten? Today was a most joyous occasion! One I was beginning to think would never come to pass.

"Our friends from the North. They are arriving today," I said to no one in particular, my mind becoming distracted by other things. Images of long, silvery white hair, smiling onyx eyes, and etherial grace emerged from my memory banks. A light sigh left my mouth, and the beginnings of a smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

My thoughts were broken by the devilish sound of snickering.

"I betcha ten bucks I know what he's thinking about?" Kai muttered to Jay.

"It's not _what _but _who _he's thinking about," my blue companion replied slyly.

The dull pain of annoyance began to drum against my skull. The day after he proposed to Nya, Jay told the others about my feelings for Willow. While Cole, Nya, and Sensei Wu have left me alone about it, there were three certain ninja who turned my life into a living nightmare. The Red, Blue, and Green Ninja have not ceased in their taunting for these past few weeks.

"Okay you two numbskulls, let's leave the guy alone so he can get ready." As Cole ushered the two tricksters out of my room, I nodded in thanks to him. He nodded back, accepting my gesture of gratitude.

Once they were gone, I began to prepare myself what would unfold today. Myself, along with the others, have been looking forward to this ever since the letter arrived stating Willow, Enzo, and Miss Lin would attend the wedding. But despite this being a happy occasion, something seemed off within my system.

And unfortunately, I knew the odd sensation had to do with Willow. It has been years since we last met, and so much has changed in that time. With my newly confirmed feelings for her, I do not know how I will react when I see her. How can I act normal when the very sight of her will surely shake me to my core? How will I be able to concentrate when I will be hanging on her every word?

These questions and many more spun through my thoughts as I got dressed for the day ahead. Luckily I would have plenty of time to brace myself; our guests will not be arriving until midday.

Until that time comes, my brothers and I will be training with Lloyd. A few days ago he performed Spinjitzu, but only for a few seconds. We are now training him to maintain and control his new ability.

Once dressed in my white garments, I left my room and headed for the kitchen. Inside I saw Cole preparing himself a bowl of cereal. Grabbing a bowl from the cupboard, I followed suit.

"So, are you excited?" Cole asked nonchalantly while pouring the milk over top of his dry breakfast.

"Nervous would be the more correct term," I clarified.

"Now why should you be nervous?"

"Is it not obvious?" I countered, curious as to why he is asking such a unnecessary question.

With a light chuckle, my dark-haired friend replied, "Oh, I know why you're nervous. That's easy to figure out. But I don't understand why you _should _be."

Cocking my head to the side, I asked, "Now I am the one who does not understand. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Of course." Cole grabbed his bowl and gestured for us to continue in the dining room. As soon as were both seated, he continued, "Willow's coming over. That's no reason to be worried or anything."

"But how should I act around her?"

"Like nothing has changed. As of right now, you don't know if she shares your feelings," he took a bite of his cereal, "In my opinion, don't act upon them until you get some sort of sign of what her feelings are for you."

I took a moment to ponder his advice. It seemed to be very reasonable, considering the circumstances. "Very well, I shall follow your advice. Thank you, Cole," I then added, "That is twice today you have helped me, I must make it up to you in some way."

With a wave of his hand, the Black Ninja replied, "Don't mention it. I'm just happy to help."

Within minutes we were both finished and deposited our dishes in the kitchen sink. The two of us then went below the decks to the training room.

Inside we spotted Kai and Jay in the corner, their heads bent towards each other, chattering excitedly among themselves. Normally I would not think anything of it, but that changed when I managed to overhear what they were saying.

"Oh yeah! Jay, you're a genius!" Kai exclaimed, patting the Blue Ninja on the back.

Jay snickered darkly, "Why thank you. And get this; he won't be able to stop us! I'll have complete control over him!"

_Why do I have this feeling that I should be concerned for my personal well-being?_

A loud cackle erupted from my fiery brother's throat. "That is just evil! I love it!"

"And what, pray tell, do you love Kai?" Cole asked suspiciously, listening in to their conversation as well.

Both of our brothers jumped at the sound of his voice. The two pranksters quickly spun around, trying to wear masks of calm as they stood before our leader.

"I love training?" Kai answered weakly.

"Sure you do," Cole shot back sarcastically, "Look, I don't know what you two are up to, but please try to keep it to yourselves, just this once."

"Sure, will do Boss," Kai replied much too innocently to not be lieing through his teeth.

"Yeah, no problem," Jay added in the same suspicious tone.

The two of them immediately began sparring with one another, trying to get out the current situation as quickly as possible.

After a few minutes, we were joined by a sleepy-eyed Lloyd, his green robes rumpled and hastily thrown over his body. "Sorry I'm late guys," he greeted with a loud yawn, "My alarm clock didn't go off when it was supposed to."

"At least you got up at all," Kai shot back jokingly as he dodged a kick from his sparring partner.

Jay instantly roared with laughter, and in his distracted state his fiery companion unleashed a powerful counter attack. Unable to respond fast enough, the Ninja of Lightning stumble backwards, falling to the floor. That did not stop him from quickly recovering and continuing to taunt our young comrade.

Lloyd glared at the two of them, but before he could do anything, Cole announced, "Okay, enough fooling around. It's time to get to work."

Throughout the training session those tricksters had their eyes fixated on me, devilish expressions painting their features. When I would meet their gazes, they would simply snicker and turn away, only to return to their staring when my attention was no longer on them.

_What are they up to? _I thought as I jumped out of the way of the green whirlwind heading my way. As the tornado slowed, Lloyd's young form could be seen at its center, performing the sequences with expertise. To think that only a few mere days ago he could barely do it at all.

Once stopped, the Green Ninja eagerly asked, "So, how am I doing?"

"You are much improved, my friend," I responded with a smile.

"Soon you will be ready to face Lord Garmadon when he returns." Everyone turned to see Sensei Wu enter the training hall, walking stick in hand.

A silence fell over all of us. Lord Garmadon; he has been quiet for quite some time. So long, in fact, that few civilians view him as a threat anymore. Just a bad memory. But we know better. He is just buying his time, wherever he is, waiting to strike when he believes we are most vulnerable.

Our teacher strode over to us and said, "You should all be getting ready. Our guests will be arriving soon."

We all nodded in acknowledgement and headed up to the deck. Once up there, Sensei Wu and my brothers continued their journey up to the helm, where Nya was navigating. I chose to stay behind, for I would then be the first to spot our comrades when they arrived.

A loud drumming sounded in my ears as I waited up there for the ship to land. Any second now I would see her, standing before me, no longer confined to my memories. The mere thought of it sent shivers through my circuits.

Within minutes, our ship landed in a large clearing surrounded by trees. Miss Lin had instructed that this would be a safe place to meet. Apparently the surrounding area never had a high demon count, so it was never really necessary for Sanctum to station priests in any of the towns or villages.

That fact did not ease any tension in the air. We knew all too well that if the wrong person saw us it could spell trouble for all of us. Not only would Sanctum be angered with us, but they would no doubt severely reprimand our comrades. With that ever-present danger hanging around, the next few days had to be approached with the utmost caution, for everyone's sake.

After what felt like an eternity of staring at nothing but the arboreal landscape, I saw a break among the trees. Three figures, walking side-by-side, emerged from the forest's edge. Two of them had such blindingly bright hair that it could not be anyone else but Willow and Enzo. And with them was no other than Miss Lin; I could see her iconic bun even from this distance.

I immediately ran up to the helm, eager to inform the others of my discovery. Turns out that I did not need to go to the trouble. As soon as I entered the technology laden room my friends were making their way towards me, excitement upon their countenances.

"Zane? Why aren't you on the deck? They're here!" Nya chirped as she whipped past me, hand-in-hand with Jay.

With a smile, I nodded and followed after them, returning to the deck. There, the seven of us stood, watching the three figures close the distance between us.

Unfortunately, their pace was slow, and it took all of my willpower to not leap over the edge and race over to them. The others felt the same, for I could easily detect it in their body language. Nya's foot was tapping slightly as she listened to her fiancé talk in a rushed and unintelligible voice. The drumming of Cole's fingers on the deck's railing rang through the air. Kai and Lloyd could not stand still, the older pacing agitatedly why the younger ran all over, complaining about being bored. Sensei Wu seemed to be the only one not showing a sign of impatience, standing calmly with his staff placed firmly on the ground.

I was shaken from my observations when three pairs of footsteps met the floorboards of the ship. My head snapped up, my eyes immediately focusing on the three figures walking towards us.

Now that they were up close I could see that they have indeed changed in the past few years.

The most noticeable was Enzo, for upon each of his cheeks was a thin, jagged scar. His nose was now slightly crooked, as if he had broken it. I also spied that some of his fingers were bandaged and in splints.

_He must have had an accident while hunting, _my mind said as I turned my attention to the next in the group.

Miss Lin's changes were more subtle. Her hair was paler, containing more white hairs than grey. The wrinkles on her face, while once being faint and soft, were now deep and sharp. My subconscious simply put these observations off as signs of aging and paid them no mind.

Last, but not least, was the youngest of the three travelers. Willow's changes were by far the hardest to detect. They were things only someone who paid attention to detail would notice. Like the way her hair no longer shone like freshly fallen snow, or the fact that the fire that once burned in her eyes has been reduced to a few glowing embers. It was disturbing, honestly, and filled me with great concern.

_What has happened? I hope she is okay._

As soon as their eyes fell upon us, looks of joy painted their faces with wide grins and sparkling eyes. My brothers rushed over to Enzo, and after a quick greeting they began to ask him about his scars. My thoughts had proven correctly, for I heard him regale a tale of how he accidentally fell out of a tree while hunting.

Miss Lin and Sensei Wu bowed to one another and began heading to the lower decks, a conversation of their own emerging.

After placing a kiss on Jay's cheek, Nya retreated up to the helm. Within seconds, the ship's engines roared to life, lifting us off the ground.

My gaze locked with Willow's as she stood away from our companions. Her cheeks suddenly became a pale rose color as she took a few steps towards me, her hair blowing slightly in the breeze. I barely realized that I was doing the same until the gap between us closed to a few mere feet.

A small smile graced her lips as she said, "Hello Zane."

"Hello." _Do I really have nothing else to say? I have not seen her in years and all that comes out of my mouth is 'hello.'_

Quickly I added, "I have missed you greatly."

"As have I. I was beginning to think I would never see you again."

"The feeling is mutual."

At that moment I heard a light beeping noise echo in my ears. It progressively grew louder until it was the only thing I could hear. Looking around for assistance, I saw that Willow and I were the only ones on the deck. Our comrades had all disappeared.

My snowy-haired companion gave me a concerned look as she placed her hand on my shoulder. She said something to me, but I could not hear the words due to the ringing in my ears.

The beeping died down just enough for an anonymous voice to take its place. "Warning! Security breach! Warning! Security breach!"

_That cannot be good!_

The warning continued, and pretty soon it was joined by my body convulsing wildly. Willow backed away from me, a frightened expression on her face. I would have probably done the same thing if I was in her position.

_This has never occurred before! What could possibly be happening to me?_

Suddenly, the warning cut off, and my thrashing stopped as well. But what was odd was that I could not move an inch. Nor could I speak. I was simply standing there, still as a statue.

_**Yoo hoo! Zane!**_

_Jay? Why can I hear his voice? _

**_Can you hear me? Of course you can! I just hacked into your mainframe!_**

_Did I hear him correctly? He did WHAT?_

**_And let me just say, your dad was a genius! For a second I thought I wasn't going to-_**

**_Jay! Stop fooling around and start the program!_**

_Wait, Kai is in on this too? _Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. This has to do with whatever they were talking about before training! _I am doomed!_

**_Oh yeah! Sorry Kai. Any who, Zane, let me just say right now that what's going to happen over the next few minutes is for your own good. You see, I'm going to temporarily seize control of your-_**

**_Get on with it Jay, before Willow gets the others!_**

**_Right! Any way, you'll figure it out soon enough Zane. Program 'Romance Mode' will be activated in five, four, three, two, one!_**

_This is not going to end well!_

**XXXX**

**Sounds like poor Zane is in for an embarrassing time! Well, you'll all find out in the next chapter!**

**And let me just say this: I do appreciate that some of you have been asking me to update these past few weeks. It lets me know that you really do enjoy this fic. **

**That being said, I am at college right now, which means my studies are my first priority. No, that does not mean I will abandon this fic. It just means that the updates will not arrive on a regular basis.**

**Any who, the song from Zane's dream at the beginning is Outlaws of Love by: Adam Lambert. I highly recommend it.**

**See ya!**


	15. We're So Hooped!

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 15!**

**Now we get to see what sort of torture Jay and Kai put poor Zane through. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ninjago is not mine**

**XXXX**

"Oh! This is gonna be fun!" I exclaimed, my eyes focused eagerly on the computer screen before me. It was showing me footage from one of the security cameras on the deck, where my nindroid buddy and his love-interest were situated.

"Yeah, but Zane's gonna be so mad when we're done!" Kai commented next to me.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Please! Once this is all over he'll be so busy with his new girlfriend to even give us a second thought."

My fiery friend then muttered, "Sure, whatever you say."

Ignoring his comment, I returned my attention to the computer. I then proceeded to type in a few commands with the keyboard, sending them straight to Zane's mainframe. A joyous grin formed on my mouth when I saw Mr. Roboto begin to move from his statuary position.

"It's showtime!" I muttered as Kai and I watched our plan unfold.

Zane swaggered over to Willow, a broad grin on his face. His girl had backed away to the ship's railing. Her eyes were wide with concern. And was that fear I saw as well? Time to change that.

With a few keystrokes, I typed up what my love-struck friend's next words. "Hey, babe. You alright?"

I then made him offer his hand to her, but she hesitated. "Zane, are YOU alright? What just happened? And why are you talking like that?"

Aided by my technical expertise, Zane took her hand and answered, "Yeah, babe, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry 'bout. Trust me."

Withdrawing her hand from his grasp, Willow cautiously replied, "Okay."

Making him lean up against the railing, I had Robot Casanova ask, "So, darling, what do you want to do?"

After a brief moment to ponder the question, she said, "Well, I should probably unpack my things. Do you know where I'll be sleeping?"

"Oh, she's making this too easy!" Kai exclaimed, excitement in his voice, "You can really make Zane put the moves on her in the bedroom."

_Did he really just say that? _I burst with laughter, causing my partner in crime to give me a weird look. To answer his unspoken question, I posed an inquiry of my own. "You do know that what you said has multiple meanings, right?"

At first he continued to simply stare at me, but after a moment or two, the realization began to show on his face. His amber eyes narrowed into slits as he sarcastically barked, "Ha ha, real mature. Glad to know my sister's marrying a real gentleman."

I felt a smirk form on my face as I shot back, "Yep, that's me: The Gentleman!"

"Whatever," he muttered. His eyes then flickered past me and he added, "Hey! Willow's walking off. Make Zane go after her!"

Returning my attention back to the monitor, I realized that he was indeed correct. Her petite frame turned away from our robotic companion, Willow was heading towards the staircase that led down below. She turned back to Zane and asked, "Are you coming? I'll get lost without you."

"Yeah girl, I'm coming. Just took a second to admire your exquisitely good looks." _Oh, that was perfect! She'll be eating out of the palm of his hand in no time!_

And as intended, Willow's face turned bright red. But instead of falling for that line, as expected, she turned around and continued walking.

I made Zane quickly follow her tracks, soon walking side-by-side with her. As they continued down below, to where Willow would be staying, I typed up a couple more lines for the nindroid to say. However, they only succeeded in making the white-haired girl by his side blush.

However, that's nothing to worry about. At least she's reacting! If she wasn't, then we'd have a real problem on our hands. I'd be forced to pull out the big guns. Anything to help Zane get his girl.

I mean, that's why Kai and I are doing this in the first place, to help our romantically challenged friend. It's been five years since they first met, and it was only a few months ago that he acknowledged his own feelings for her. If that doesn't scream 'I fail when it comes to girls,' then I don't know what does! Luckily, Zane has Kai and I to watch his back.

In a few minutes, the two love birds stopped outside of a simple wooden door. Turning up the charm, I instructed Zane to open the door for his little lady. Unfortunately, once they went inside and the door was shut, Kai and I lost visibility, much to our dismay. None of the bedrooms have security cameras, and I'm not gonna risk breaking my robotic friend in an attempt to gain control of his eye-sight.

Good thing I was expecting the possibility of this happening, or else I might not have installed an autopilot code for the 'Romance Mode' program. After punching in said code, I turned to Kai and said, "Now we just sit here and wait."

"Wait for what?"

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end at the sound of that voice. _Please don't be who I think it is!_

Unfortunately, it was. With his raven-colored hair in its usual messy mop, Cole was leaning up against the doorframe, eyeing the two of us suspiciously.

"Er, nothing boss!" I replied much too quickly, "Kai and I are just waiting for a game to load on the computer."

"You're using a security monitor to play a game?" The tone in his voice showed that he wasn't buying it.

_Oh, we are so hooped! _I thought as the Ninja of Earth strode over to us.

He sat in the chair next to me and asked, "Okay, so what game is it? If you don't mind me asking."

Before I could come up with a good enough lie, Kai answered, "Uh, it's this ninja game we saw on TV. Supposedly there's a level where you get to fight the Serpentine!"

"Really? That sounds cool! Mind if I join you guys?"

_This is bad! Very bad!_

Unfortunately, we couldn't say no to him, or else we'd really be dead. Kai and I watched in horror as our leader studied the screen we were using to spy on the love birds.

After a few seconds, a puzzled look found its way on his features. But oddly enough, instead of interrogating us, he began to laugh. "Okay, why are you two looking at a door? Jay, are you trying to sneak a peek at Nya in her dress before the wedding?"

_What just happened? _I was at a loss of words, for once. Finally, I managed to find my voice and stuttered, "Y-yeah. Yeah, that's what I'm doing! Nya said I'd love it, but I just want to make sure."

"And I'm here to make sure he doesn't try anything stupid," Kai added.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be spying on her," Cole reprimanded lightly, "It's against tradi-Hey? Wait a minute? What's that?"

Looking past him to the computer screen, I realized what he was talking about. The door had opened suddenly, and out came Zane, looking completely flustered. On the other side was Willow, a mixture of emotions on her face.

My nindroid friend quickly turned to her and pleaded, "Darling, don't be like tha-" _SLAM! _She shut the door on him, and I could hear a faint clicking sound following it. Willow locked herself inside.

As Zane knocked on the door, begging her to let him in, I noticed something on his one cheek. A light red mark, slightly resembling a hand-print, taking up a portion of the right side of his face.

_Oh man, she slapped him! What happened in there?_

"Dude, get him out of there! Quick!" Kai shouted at me, shaking my shoulder violently.

My hands were already flying across the keyboard, rapidly typing up the deactivation codes to give back Zane control of his system. In a few seconds, the White Ninja was back to normal.

At first, it looked like he was going to continue pounding on Willow's door, but he stopped himself. After a brief pause, he turned away, and just before he ran off I saw a scary sight. Zane, who is without a doubt the most level-headed on my bros, had an expression on his face that would give Lord Garmadon a run for his money. I've never seen anyone look so angry before in my life. Not even Kai has looked so enraged!

Cole turned Kai and I, his voice menacing as he asked, "What did you do?"

**XXXX**

**Oh man, Jay and Kai are in deep trouble now! And what happened between Zane and Willow in the bedroom? (hint hint wink wink, lol just kidding) Find out in the next chapter! See ya!**

**P.S. You know that playlist I mentioned a few chapters back? Well, I'm liking a lot of the stuff I'm getting for it, but I just have one, itty bitty little request. If you want to suggest a song, can it not have to do with Zane and/or Willow? Please? I have plenty of those, and I'd like some for the other characters, both OC and Canon. Thanks.**


	16. Flashback

**Hey everybody! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**XXXX**

As soon as I locked the door, I turned and leaned against it, slowly sliding down its wooden surface until I was sitting on the floor. I tried to ignore the pounding and the pitiful begging that was coming from the other side, but it was difficult.

_Why can't he just leave me alone? _A lump formed in my throat as I thought of the events that led me here. Zane having that melt-down on the deck, and then acting so weird when he reboot. I've never seen him like that before, and I hope to never see it again, especially after what just happened.

Suddenly, the knocking stopped. I strained my ears for the slightest noise, trying to listen for Zane to make a sound. When I heard a pair of footsteps quickly fade away, I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding.

The control I had held over my emotions instantly vanished, and I pulled my legs up to my chest, hugging them close. Then the tears started coming. At first they were just a few small drops gliding down my cheeks, but they quickly turned into hear-wrenching sobs. My face and knees quickly became drenched as I cried burning tears.

"Why did he have to do that? He just made this whole thing that much harder," I muttered in between hiccups.

Images of what just happened flashed across my vision, causing my heart to ache with an unbearable pain.

_Zane opened the door for me, sweeping into a low bow as he did so. I thanked him as I stepped into my temporary living quarters._

_The room was simple; a single bed on the far wall, a night stand next to it. Along the other wall was a desk and a dresser. A closet door stood slightly ajar on the wall between these two._

_I strode over to the bed and set my single suitcase on top of the light yellow comforter. I didn't bring much, just few pairs of clothes to wear the days leading up to and after the wedding. _

_That, and my bow and a quiver of arrows. I don't go anywhere without them now. A demon could show up at any moment, and while fighting one would reveal my secret, I'd rather risk exposure than endangering my friends._

_Speaking of friends; there is something seriously wrong with Zane! He has never acted like how he's been recently. I wonder if he had a short-circuit or something up on the deck._

_My aforementioned comrade came up behind me and asked, "Darling, you want me to help you unpack?"_

_"Um, sure, Zane. Thanks."_

_As I reached for the zipper on my suitcase, my hand collided with Zane's, who was also attempting to open my luggage. In that brief moment of contact, a jolting wave of sparks shot up my arm, causing me to flinch slightly. _

_Glancing at the nindroid next to me, I could tell he had felt it too. His expression was one of perplexed astonishment as he looked at our touching finger-tips._

_He quickly drew his hand away and said, "I'm sorry, babe. Are you alright?"_

_I smiled at him and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little shock, that's all." _

_No way was that a little shock! The sensation I just felt was tingling, yet striking at the same time. A warm feeling resonated within me, and as soon mine and Zane's hands parted, it was replaced by an icy coldness. _

_That warmth; it was so comforting, like being wrapped in a thick blanket and curled up next to a crackling fire. It made me feel safe, something I have not felt in such a long time. All my thoughts, they simply vanished in that single moment of contact. My body cried out for that warmth, wanting nothing more than to be encased within its serene protection._

_My inwardly pleas were answered. While Zane and I were unpacking my things, his hands kept brushing against my own, sending shock waves through out my body, shaking me to my very core. It was torture! And I don't even know if he was doing it on purpose or not! But every time I felt his touch the feeling grew stronger, and so did my aching desire for more whenever the sensation ceased._

_As I folded the last of my clothing, setting it neatly in the drawer, Zane said, "Babe, there's something I wanna tell you."_

_"Yes?" I turned around to see him sitting on the bed, his pale cerulean gaze locked with mine._

_He stood and strode over to me, not once breaking eye-contact. Gently placing his hands on my shoulders, he said, "I-i've been wanting to say this for a long time."_

_My heart began to drum heavily against my chest. "You know you can tell me anything, right Zane?"_

_A small smile formed on his perfect lips. "I know, babe. I just don't know how to say it. I've never done something like this before."_

_Before I could stop myself, I whispered, "Then why don't you show me?"_

_Why did I say that? If anyone from Sanctum saw me right now, I'd be reprimanded in a heartbeat! Along with everyone else on this ship, for that matter. I have to stop this, before the situation gets out of hand!_

_But every time my eyes caught Zane's even gaze, all intentions of breaking away vanished, as if they never existed in the first place._

_I don't want to stop. Not now. Not ever. These feelings I have around him, they're like nothing I've ever felt before in my life. It's like I'm weightless and he's the only thing keeping me tethered to the ground. The calm allure of his voice sends shivers down my spine. His eyes, the palest of blues, captivate me with the ageless wisdom and tranquil calm they hold._

_My reverie was broken when I felt Zane's grip tighten on my shoulders. Looking up at him, I saw his form inching closer, his eyes half-lidded and clouded over. They were the last thing I saw as my own eyes fluttered shut. I felt the velvety touch of his nose against my own and the smoothness of his forehead resting on mine. The bright, clean scent of pine and peppermint danced in my nostrils._

_Everything became hazy as I stood there; Zane's strong but gentle hold on my shoulders, his forehead pressed against my own, and the smells of Winter in the air._

_Then suddenly, something feather light brushed against my lips. The touch was so soft, I almost thought it didn't really happen._

_That was when a painful jolt, like lightning, brought my world into sharp focus. My minds' eye was immediately plagued with flashing images of my friends and family being punished by white-clad beings._

Everything is a little confusing after that. All I remember is an awful pain erupting from my palm, Zane crying out in shock, and then slamming and locking the door. Now I'm here: sitting on the floor, bawling like a baby, the ghost of Zane's touch on my lips.

_I never want to see him again. _The thought was bitter, and deep down I knew that if it really happened that it would destroy me. To never see him again would be like never seeing the sun rise another day.

**_Now why would you want that, little one? _**The voice that responded was sweet and motherly, and the sound of it started to calm me down. I recognized its owner immediately, for she had begun to speak to me while I was meditating with Enzo one day.

When I asked Gran about it, she stated that it was nothing to worry about. Apparently, when new priests begin their spiritual training there is a tendency for a spirit to start talking to them.

Yet for some reason, I had this tugging feeling that I should know who she is. Even when she first spoke to me, her voice was familiar, as if she was someone I once knew. However, she never offered her name, and I was never bold enough to ask for it.

_Didn't you see what just happened? _I replied sharply.

She chuckled softly. **_Yes, I did. It appears that the metal man possesses feelings for you. _**

_I really hope he was just having a malfunction or something like that._

**_It did not seem so. And should you not be rejoicing? I was under the impression you held those same amorous thoughts for him._**

_It's not that simple, _I muttered quietly.

**_Then please explain,_ **she asked politely, **_for I do not see the complication. You two harbor for one another the feelings of lovers. Should you not express these to one another? It is not healthy to keep such powerful emotions contained._**

_No, we can't. _I then proceeded to explain that as a priestess for Sanctum, I was forbidden to even be near the Ninja, much less be in a relationship with one. This shocked my spiritual companion, prompting her to ask why Sanctum held such animosity for the Spinjiztu masters, and I answered that question as well.

Once I finished, there was a pause of silence. It was broken when she quietly said, **_Sanctum has changed since the last time I traveled beyond the Veil. I do not like it._**

At that moment, a light knock sounded at the door. I froze, fear turning my bones to ice and chilling my blood. Dread enveloped me as I prayed for it to be anyone other than a certain robot outside my room.

"Willow? Are you in there? It's Nya. May I come in?" She sounded bright and cheerful, like a sunny Spring day.

Slowly, my body thawed into a relaxed calm, allowing me to stand and open the door for my friend. She gave me a puzzled look before asking, "What happened? You look like you've been crying."

Giving her the best smile I could muster, I replied with, "It's nothing. Just got some dust in my eyes."

Nya gave me a long, hard look before saying, "Okay, well I was wondering if you wanted to try on your bridesmaid dress."

"Sure."

Swiftly I followed her through many corridors that led to the various areas of the ship. We engaged in light conversation, mostly discussing her and Jay's wedding at the end of the week. It really helped me turn my thoughts away from the incident with Zane not too long ago.

Within a few minutes we stopped outside of a door similar to my own, the only difference was that there was a wooden plaque on her door that had 'Nya's Room' carved into it.

As Nya ushered me inside, I realized that our rooms could not be more different. While mine was obviously a guest room, simple and plain, her room was the exact opposite. The walls were a pale blue, complimented with light yellow furniture. Everything looked bright and cheerful, much like the room's inhabitant.

I was led to the plush, four-post bed, and sat while Nya made her way over to the wardrobe in the corner. My engaged friend opened one of its doors, pulling out a dark blue dress. She handed me the garment, quickly turning so I could put it on. The dress adorned my frame in no time, my own clothes folded neatly on Nya's bed.

Suffice to say, I felt ridiculous. The only dresses I've ever worn were made of wool, not satin. They were also long, covering most of my lower half. This thing barely went to my knees. And it's only held up by one strap! No sleeves, whatsoever! This thing is definitely not designed for a wedding in the North. If I wore something like this back home, I'd be frozen in ten seconds flat.

_How can girls be comfortable in something like this? _I thought as I tried pulling the skirt's hem down a little, with minimal success.

My voice suddenly timid, I asked Nya, "So, how do I look?"

She turned back to me and immediately broke into a wide smile. "Oh my gosh! Willow, you look amazing!" she grabbed my hand, "Come on over to the mirror and see for yourself."

She placed me in front of her mirror in the corner of the room, backing away so I was the only thing shown in the reflective surface.

Honestly, I didn't recognize the figure standing before me from under the glass. The smooth fabric of the dress clung to her lithe frame like a second skin, exposing her subtle curves. She stood tall, elegant even, as the dress's dark color contrasted sharply with her ivory skin.

This girl was beautiful, until I saw her face. There, instead of elegance or beauty, a hollow emptiness was what I saw. There was no warmth in her coal-colored eyes, only ice. The expression was a blank mask, smoothed over to hide all emotions from the world.

"See? I told you that you looked great!"

My thoughts were brought back to reality. I turned my head over to Nya, her eyes alight with joy and excitement. Smirking, I shot back, "But I bet you look even better in your wedding dress."

A light laugh sang from her throat as she replied, "Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait until the wedding to see the dress. I want it to be a surprise for everyone."

"I thought the tradition was for only the groom to be forbidden to see the dress early."

"I know, but it's more fun this way!"

"Jay probably doesn't think so."

"You're right, he's been begging me for weeks to see it. And every time I say no, he gets moody and won't talk for the rest of the day."

I chuckled at the thought of Jay actually being quiet for more than five seconds. "That sounds like it would be very entertaining to watch."

"Oh, it is," Nya paused slightly before adding, "Hey, can I play with your hair for a little bit? I want to try to figure out what style would look best with the dress."

"Sure, no problem." I quickly grabbed the end of my braid and undid the hair tie that held it together. Unweaving my white locks, I noticed my comrade's expression change to astonishment.

"Wow, I didn't know your hair was so long!"

"Really?" I looked down at my pale tresses, which were lightly brushing my hips, and shrugged, "Haven't you ever seen me with my hair down?"

Nya shook her head lightly, her black bob swishing as she did so. "No, I've only seen you with a braid."

"Well then, I guess you're gonna have fun with this," I held up a few light strands of hair to indicate what I meant, "Right?"

A mischievous light shown in my friends' golden eyes as a smirk worked its way onto her face. "Of course!"

**XXXX**

**Uh-oh, looks like Nya's gonna turn Willow all girly! **

**And now you know what caused our lovely heroine to slap Zane! Hopefully they'll be able to get passed this little bump in the road.**

**Any who, until next time, see ya!**


	17. Change Of Heart

**And on to chapter 17! I apologize for the long wait. School has been killing me and whatnot, but any who, I digress. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ninjago is not mine.**

**XXXX**

_I have to admit, this is a nice change, _I mused as a breeze blew through my hair, no doubt making it messier than it normally is. _No training for the next few days. No Sanctum priests 'checking up' on us twenty-four/seven. I could get used to this._

**_You do seem more relaxed,_ **a male voice commented in my thoughts. His presence didn't surprise me. This guy has been hanging around inside my head for a few weeks. He first showed up when Willow and I were meditating one day, along with some lady who was speaking to my sister. Gran told us not to worry, stating that spirits like to talk to new priests when they begin their spiritual training.

Yet I had this strange feeling that I knew him. He sounded familiar, but every time I came close to placing a name to the voice's owner, my mind went blank. I once asked the spirit what his name was, but he simply told me that I would know in time. Willow held similar feelings for her companion, but never tried asking for a name.

_Oh yeah, I'm definitely relaxed, _I replied sarcastically, _That is exactly the opposite of how I feel. Despite the momentary calm, someone from Sanctum could show up any second!_

**_Do not be angry with me young one. It was merely an observation, _**he replied calmly, **_But I still do not understand why you had to sneak out of the village. The Ninja were allies of Sanctum the last time I traveled beyond the Veil. Is that no longer true?_**

It took me a few minutes to explain the situation to him, for he kept asking complicated questions that took a while to answer. Once I was finished there was a brief silence, broken when the spirit muttered, **_Things have definitely changed. Whether for better or worse, I do not know._**

The sound of footsteps prevented me from continuing the conversation. Turning to face the deck, my gaze sharpened when I saw a white-clad figure ascend from the staircase that led down below.

_What does that bucket of bolts want?_ I thought bitterly, my venemous glare still focused on him.

Personally, I had no idea what Willow saw in him. Sure, he was smart and decent enough, but he was so weird! I mean, who goes underwater to meditate? And that sense of humor? Or lack-there-of, more precisely! I don't get it!

Not only that, but he's not even human! Seriously, Willow should know by now that he has no real emotions, only programs telling him how to act in certain situations. Why she is still head-over-heels for him, I'll never know. But if his lack of feelings ever hurts her in any way, he's gonna be nothing but scrap metal when I'm done with him.

The walking tin can came up to the railing, standing a few feet away from me. As he leaned against it, I spat, "Shouldn't you be with Willow?"

"She...she stated that she was tired from the journey and wished to rest," he replied in a hesitant voice.

_Odd, Willow wasn't exhausted in any way when we arrived. I wonder what's up with her? _I pondered as he finished his sentence.

"I see," I replied briskly.

Silence quickly enveloped us, much to my immediate relief. The less I needed to speak with him, the better. We both stood there, allowing the wind to whip around us as we looked out into the vast openness of the horizon.

**_So, is this the metal man you were telling me about? The one your sister possesses feelings for?_**

_Unfortunately, _I spat back.

My spiritual comrade mearly chuckled and said, **_You do not like him much, do you?_**

_What was your first clue? _I growled in response.

**_Again, it was just an observation. My goodness, you are quite easy to rile up if he is mentioned._**

_Whatever,_ I muttered, trying to think of something to distract myself from my current surroundings.

Within seconds, my thoughts turned to a much more pleasant subject. The sight of soft chocolate curls and striking emerald eyes came across my vision. A voice that belonged to the angels sang in my ears. One word, a name, emerged from my subconscious. _Amelia..._

A content sigh escaped from my lips as I thought of my new girlfriend. We only become a couple about a month ago, but even in that short time, I have never been happier. She's perfect; so kind and thoughtful, yet stubborn and strong-willed.

I was absolutely terrified the day I asked her out. She was running the register in her family's butcher shop when I stopped by. Her father had asked me to stop by so we could conduct business. Willow and I sell some of the meat we get from hunting to him, and he sometimes likes to give us a list of specific animals for our next hunting trip. When I arrived he had been busy with an order, so I had to wait out front with Amelia.

As the time rolled on, she and I struck up a conversation. Everything after that passed by in a blur, and before I knew it, the conversation ended with me taking her out to dinner after her shift was over.

_How did I get lucky enough to find a girl like her?_

Suddenly, my daydreaming was ruined when the robotic ninja asked, "Enzo?"

An annoyed grunt was my reply. _What does he want now?_

"Why do you hold such animosity towards me?"

My head whipped toward his direction, only to find him staring at me intensely. "What?"

His expression became confused as he replied, "Do I need to to repeat myself? I said that-"

"I know what you said, you tin can!" I shot back, trying to get my thoughts in order.

_Where did that come from? And why does he want to know? It's none of his business! Besides, if he wants to know so badly, he can just ask Willow. She'd have no qualms in saying that I despise him._

"Enzo?"

I was immediately shaken from my mental rant only to see the subject of my aggravation was waiting with annoyingly patient eyes. Sharply, I said, "Why do you care? You're just a robot, it shouldn't matter what others think since you can't feel."

As soon as I finished my sentence, he froze, his gaze becoming tense. Once he relaxed, he replied with a heavy sigh, "You are correct in that it normally does not bother me what other's opinions are of me, but is usually a reason behind it. Ever since we met your disposition towards me has been perplexing to say the least. I do not believe that I have done anything wrong, but please correct me if that statement is false."

His expression was so sincere and forlorn, I almost hated myself when I muttered, "Willow."

"Excuse me? I do not believe I-"

"Willow is the reason I don't like you," I interrupted, gaining his undivided attention, "You two are close. You always have been, and it infuriates me to no end."

"But why-"

"Because you feel nothing for her!" I snapped, my patience at its end. My sudden outburst silenced him, allowing me to continue with, "You are a robot, and she's human! Everything you 'feel' for her is a lie, and one day it's going to break her heart! Willow thinks the world of you! She always has, and these past few months have been nothing short of torture for her because she hasn't wanted anything more than to see you! And I have had to watch her endure all the pain and suffering that came with that desire, knowing that the worst has yet to come! In her mind, you have emotions and feelings like any normal human being, but she's wrong! I know the truth; and that is that you're nothing more than a lifeless machine, dictated by programs and wires! And it's going to destroy her when she finally reaizes this! But no matter how much I'll want to say 'I told you so,' I will be there for her and help her heal! For you see, unlike you, I care about her!" By the end of my rant my breath was ragged with heavy inhalations. My throat burned with raw fury. Everything about me was on edge, yet tired at the same time. My emotions were spent and I had nothing left to give. Never before had I so angrily voiced my opinions about my sister's crush.

The silence between the two of us was deafening. I glared at him as he looked back with astonished eyes. He almost looked hurt. It was pathetic! And the longer I looked at him, the more disgusted I became with everytihng about him. He was the cause of Willow's pain these past few months, and he has no idea! Even if he does, there's no way he could possibly care. He's just a bucket of bolts, after all.

Just as I was about to turn away from him, three figures appeared in my peripheral vision. One red, one blue, and one black. Kai, Jay, and Cole.

_What do they want? _I thought bitterly as I focused my attention on them, breaking eye-contact with the white-clad machine.

Now that I was able to get a good look at them, my curiosity was piqued. Cole looked frustrated, following behind his comrades in stern silence. That was the complete opposite of the other two ninja. Both Kai and Jay wore expressions of fear and dread.

Glancing over at the walking tin can, I was shocked to see that the wounded look that he wore seconds ago was replaced by one of resentment and anger. His cold blue eyes were narrowed into slits as his comrades drew closer.

_I wonder what happened? Probably some sort of practical joke, seeing as Jay and Kai look like they're to blame, _I mused as the three Spinjitzu Masters stopped in front of us.

"Have you two not caused enough trouble today?" The venom and spite in the android's voice caused the Red and Blue Ninjas to flinch.

"Zane, just let them speak before you go off on them," Cole said in an authoritative tone that I had never heard before. I mean, I knew he was their leader, but I had never actually seen him actually use that power before. There must be a first time for everything, I guess.

"No, this time they have gone too far!"

"Zane, buddy-"

"Do not 'buddy' me, Jay! You hacked into my mainframe!"

"Will you just list-"

"I will not listen! After what you two made me do to Willow, how can I ever forgive you?"

Now they really had my attention. "What did you do to my sister?" I growled. I swear if he hurt her in any way, he's going to be little more than spare parts when I'm done with him.

"It is none of your concern. Do not worry, she was not harmed," the bucket of bolts turned back to the source of his wrath and continued, "What possessed you two to do that to me? To humiliate me in such deprecating way? I will not be surprised if she never wants to see me ever again."

By now the fury on the White Ninja's face had melted away, replaced by a look of such pain and sorrow, I almost forgot that he wasn't human. How can a robot look so convincing? He must have been built with state-of-the-art technology. That is the only explanation there can be.

After a brief pause, Kai hesitantly responded with, "Look, Zane, I know you're mad with us. You deserve to be. We didn't see what happened in the bedroom, but when Willow threw you out, we knew something bad happened."

As soon as I heard that, my fury skyrocketed. "You two were alone in a bedroom?! I swear if you had sex with my sister, I'll-"

"Enzo! I promise that I did not engage in intercourse with Willow! Now, will you please be quiet? I have already heard enough from you today, and I have no desire to hear anymore!" His voice was hollow and cold, devoid of anything that resembled emotion. It was surprising, to say the least, especially considering that mere moments ago that same voice was filled with such powerful sentiments.

The Ninja of Ice turned back to his sniveling companions and said, "Is there anything else either of you would like to say?"

"Yes," Jay responded, "And that is that we are both so sorry for what we did. Please believe me when I say that we had good intentions and never meant for things to get so out of hand."

"Good intentions? Brother, you must be joking with me. How does hacking into my mainframe, seizing control of my primary functions, and making me act like a complete fool in front of the woman I have fallen for convey good intentions?"

_Did I just hear him correctly? Did he just say that he's fallen for Willow?_

**_It appears so. Perhaps he is not as heartless as you so vehemently believe._**

I did not respond to the spirit as I tried to gather my thoughts. _The walking tin can just said that he's fallen for my sister. How is that possible? He's not even human! How can he feel?_

_**One does not need to be 'human' to possess a spirit, young one. I mean, look at animals. Their bodies contain spirits. As do plants and the rocks beneath your feet. **_

_But those are things from nature. They are t__hings that come from the earth, _I responded, completely withdrawing from the conversation before me_, HE is nothing of the sort!_

**_Very__ well. If you are going to be skeptical, then how about I teach you an advanced technique with your spiritual abilities?_**

_Oh, and what is that? _I spat.

**_I will teach you how to reach out and touch a person with your power. By knowing how to do this, you will be able to sense the true nature of those around you._**

_Ok..._I replied hesitantly, not entirely sure about this.

**_I want you to clear your mind of all distractions. Once you have done that, I would like you to reach within yourself, to feel the natural energy flowing through you._**

I did as he had instructed, emptying my consciousness. As I began to delve within my spiritual self, a small rush of power surged at my presence. This force was a familiar feeling I held whenever I trained with Gran, so it was no shock when its presence was noted. Going further within my being, I began taking note of the flow of energy. It was calm, slowly moving this way and that through out me.

_**Excellent,** _my unintentional instructor said after a few moments, _**Now here's come the tricky part. You see, as a priest, your body is a container for spiritual energy. However, there is only so much a body can hold, and if you go over that limit, there could be some dangerous setbacks. I am sure your grandmother has already told you this, correct?**_

_Yes._

**_Wonderful! The fact that you know this very important detail makes things that much easier. You see, I would like you to reach out with your spiritual energy and touch his spiritual self. The contact will allow you to sense what he is feeling. However, you must be careful and not use too much spiritual energy. Am I clear?_**

_Crystal, _I muttered. Ever so slowly, I focused some energy into the palms of my hands. It was vibrating against my skin, creating a warm sensation.

As stealthily as I could, I faced my palms towards my target. I was barely aware of what was going on between him and the other ninja, but it seemed like he was yelling at them again, judging by their body language.

Slowly, I reached out with my spiritual energy. Without even focusing on any one individual, I still felt very strong emotions in the air. Anger, embarrassment, hate, regret, sorrow, and many more feelings floated amongst the four comrades. However, there was one that I sensed amongst the Spinjiztu Masters that troubled me.

Eyeing the Ninja of Ice suspiciously, I gently touched his being with my priestly abilities. That was all I needed to do in order to be overcome by a wave of emotion. All of the feelings that I had previously sensed were increased ten-fold.

There was so much, and I was finding it harder to breathe with every passing second. His emotions were choking me. Hastily, I severed the connection I had made with him, and it nearly brought me to my knees. Thankfully, the ninja were to busy with their discussion to notice me.

As I recovered from that experience, I cautiously glanced over at the robotic ninja, and this time it felt as if I was looking at him for the first time. I could see the agonizing defeat in his stance, the raging anger in his icy eyes. Only this time, instead of putting them off as advanced computer programs, I saw them for what they really are; true, powerful emotions.

_I've been a fool! How could I not have seen the truth before?_ I thought hopelessly.

_**You were trying to protect your sister from getting hurt, and as such, you were blinded by the truth,** _the spirit commented calmly, **_Your actions were perfectly natural, though unnecessary. I do not know of this metal man, but I can assure you that he will not cause your sister harm. He cares much too deeply about her to do such a thing._**

_Thank you, for teaching me the error of my ways, _I replied gratefully, a small smile forming on my lips.

**_My pleasure, young one. It brings me joy to see new priests moving forward in their training,_**he paused for a moment, _**I believe that it is time for you to re-engage yourself to the conversation. I think it is almost done, and you have an apology to give.**_

With a slight nod in acknowledgement, I turned my attention completely back to the ninja.

"My brothers, know this; I may have forgiven you, but I will not forget what you have done." The Ice Ninja's voice was as cold as his element as he stared at his comrades with steady eyes.

"So, does that mean we're cool?" Jay asked him cautiously, a weak smile on his face.

There was short pause before a smile found its way on the robot's expression. "If you are asking about the nature of our brotherhood, then yes, we are 'cool.' But if you are talking about the temperature, then I am afraid you are incorrect. It is very warm in this region, so it is difficult to be anything but when one is outside during the day."

The other three ninja began to laugh at the android's reply.

"Thank goodness!" Kai commented.

"You two are lucky that Zane is so understanding," Cole added with a smirk.

"No kidding!" replied Jay.

As time wore on, the three ninja went their separate ways, leaving me with their friend. Strengthening my resolve, I approached him, placing my hand on his shoulder when I was close enough.

Despite the positive change in his mood, he still looked at me with cold eyes. "I believe you have already made your opinions of me known, Enzo. You could save us both a lot of grief by refraining from speaking now."

With a heavy sigh, I replied, "Look, I...I was wrong, about what I said before. You're not a lifeless machine. You're more than just programs and wires, and I can tell that what you feel for Willow is genuine and true. It just took me until now to realize it," looking him dead in the eye, I finished with, "And I am so sorry for misjudging you Zane. I shouldn't be asking for your forgiveness, but if you can find it in your heart to give it, I would be most grateful."

For a while, he just stood before me in silence, taking in the pathetic apology I had offered. This silence was broken when he said, "You are correct in that you should not be asking for forgiveness."

I looked down at his words._ I should have figured as much, after what I've said, there's no way he'll-_

"Because it was given the moment you began speaking."

Instantly my head snapped up. "What? But why? After all of the horrible things I've said, why are you going to forgive me? Just like that?"

He smiled and answered, "It is because I understand why you felt the way you did. I am a robot, and I am not surprised that you held suspicion to whether or not I could be taken seriously. Not only that, but in light of recent encounters, you have discovered my feelings for your sister. Any brother would have acted exactly the same. Kai definitely did when Jay first stated that he was in love with Nya, so I am not surprised in the way you treated the situation. However," he added, an odd tone coming to his voice, "it seems that you have disclosed some rather interesting information."

"And what is that?" I asked in reply, curious as to what he was talking about.

"I do recall that when you first voiced your opinions about myself, you stated something along the lines of 'Willow thinks the world of you! She always has, and these past few months have been nothing short of torture for her because she hasn't wanted anything more than to see you!' Now, correct me if I am wrong, but is it safe for me to assume that your sister holds the same feelings for me as I do for her?"

A wry smirk worked its way onto my lips. "Of course she does. She's been crazy for you ever since you two met. And you know what, I bet she's missing you right now." In the back of my head, a voice was telling me to stop talking, that there could be serious problems if Sanctum found out. Quickly, I pushed the thought away, not caring about its warnings. This is the right thing to do, I'm sure of it!

"But, what about what happened earlier? Surely she must think badly of me," he shot back in desperation.

"Zane, I don't know what happened between you two, but I do know my sister. I'm sure that if you explain that it was Jay and Kai's doing, she'll understand."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain of it! Now go get her."

**XXXX**

**0.0 Oh my...so much character developement, it makes me smile ^_^**

**Now Enzo likes Zane! Isn't that wonderful?**

**Any who, that's all for now! See ya!**


	18. Information Update

**Hey everybody!**

**So, I know there are going to be a lot of unhappy people when I say this, but there is not going to be an update for this story for a long time.**

**Now let me explain, I have been rereading this story for the past few weeks, and have come to the decision that I am going to revise what is currently written before I put out a new chapter. This is mainly because I have forgotten some of my initial ideas for the story from when I first started writing it a couple months ago. **

**I simply want to gather my thoughts and make necessary changes to the story so it can be better. As of right now, I have very little idea of what those changes might be, so I cannot answer any questions regarding that subject.**

**I will be keeping the chapters up so people can still read them, so this story is not going to disappear. Also, despite the fact that I will not be updating anytime soon, I am still going to take song requests. Some of you have come up with some great songs and I appreciate that a lot.**

**Another thing, seeing as I am rewriting this story to a degree, if anyone has any ideas for scenes they would like to see in the story, PM me with the idea. You can put it in a review, but I would prefer it if it were PMed to me. If I think the idea can be worked in logically, I'll let you know and credit you when the chapter it is in gets posted.**

**Any who, that is all I have to say on the matter. Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
